


A Practical Guide To Matrimony (And How To Spectacularly Screw It Up)

by jumpstarts



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn, Twitter Pollfic (From Hell)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/pseuds/jumpstarts
Summary: Changmin finds himself in dire need of a husband in order to inherit his recently-deceased father's company. In true rom-com fashion, he decides that it's a good idea (it's not, it's really really not) to fake-marry someone to solve this particular problem.Enter Yunho, who makes the mistake of crossing Changmin's path (after a night of romping good fun) and becomes a (VERY) unwilling participant to this whackjob scheme.Chaos ensues.





	1. the one where changmin develops amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho! to those who follow me on twitter, i think you know what this fic is all about. about a month (??) ago, i decided to start a poll fic (where you can vote on divergent paths for the story to take) based on the very simple, very cliched premise of 'two guys getting fake married for shoddy reasons and things implode before things get better'. 
> 
> enjoy! :D !!
> 
> (ps: you can hop onto my twitter to see which decisions were made to steer the story around. it's all kinds of hilarious tbh.)

.

Changmin comes back to South Korea from his self-imposed exile upon the news of his father’s death to find that there’s an extra stipulation in the old man’s will. And that is for _him_ to be _married_ to be able to inherit the company. He thinks it’s a joke at first, a tasteless one given that they just came back from the cemetery, but the look on the lawyer’s face is about as grim as it can be. Apparently his mother is well aware of this, as she sat him down and told him that she had already chosen someone (from a catalogue or whatever, he doesn’t know): a nice, respectable girl from another super wealthy family who would fit perfectly into the role required.

Even though she knows very well that Changmin is about as straight as boiled noodle.

And that had been the main reason he was living abroad all these years. His father, when he was alive, didn’t make his aversion to Changmin’s preferred lifestyle a secret. And even in death, he’s somehow managed to get his own way. Furious at this turn of event (and knowing he’ll have to comply because no way in hell is he losing the company), he goes out and gets shitfaced drunk. Only to wake up in someone else’s bed, with his arm around that someone else. And as far as he can tell, they’re both naked. And warm. He looks at the other occupant of the bed, who is a stranger (and a very pretty one at that, good job drunk Changmin), and isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now.

Changmin slowly extricates himself from the other man, careful not to wake him up as he climbs out and onto his feet. He sways for a bit, hungover as fuck, and goes to where his pants are in a haphazard pile on the floor. He can’t find his underwear so he tucks himself in, being extra careful when he’s zipping up so as to not end up with grievous injury in a stranger’s bedroom. Which is quite a mess, now that he has a better look – there’s an untidy heap of books on the table, surrounded by frames of different sizes. Family photos. Papers covered in sketches and diagrams. Odd-looking doodles of animals-shaped… things. Changmin spots his shirt thrown over the chair and grimaces when he sees that he’s missing a few buttons. Must’ve been very enthusiastic last night. Or impatient. Would’ve been good if he can remember actually having sex.

His eyes flicker to the bed, wondering if he should at least say goodbye. But then again, he’s going to be late for a meeting with his lawyer and he isn’t in the mood to go through the awkward morning after ‘thanks for the sex I don’t remember’ talk. Feeling justified, Changmin shuffles to where his shoes are neatly tucked under the table and would’ve made a smooth escape if not for the skateboard his hungover ass fails to notice. So of course he ends up with a foot on the goddamned thing, loses his balance and lands with an undignified yelp on the floor. Waking up the very person he’s trying to avoid.

“Wha— What are you doing?”

Cursing inside his head in all five languages he knows, Changmin straightens and turns towards the bed. Only to find that the guy is even more devastatingly pretty awake: soft red mouth slightly parted, dark eyes creased with confusion and sleepiness, the whole rumpled look. All that naked skin isn’t helping either. Drunk Changmin had really scored last night, lucky bastard. He clears his throat, trying not to look like he’d wanted to dine & dash.

“Last night was great—” Not that he remembers, but Changmin is very adept at improvising, “—but I’m late for a meeting and I didn’t want to wake you, so..."

He trails off, hoping the guy get the hints. He expects to come out of this with minimal damage. It’s a one-night stand; everyone does one-night stands. No big deal. Even if the guy is pretty enough to warrant a second-night stand. A few-night stand. Maybe more. What he doesn’t expect is for the guy to take one look at the clock, makes a startled noise and starts scrambling out of bed.

Apparently, it’s a morning of many surprises because once the other guy had shoved himself into actual clothes (Changmin immensely enjoys the brief glimpse of a very nice ass, thanks), he walks up to Changmin and goes, “Where’s your meeting?”

Unsure as to where this is heading, Changmin says, “Uh. Downtown?”

To which the guy flashes him a large grin, grabs what looks like Changmin’s car keys from the messy table and holds them out to him. Changmin doesn’t even remember driving the night before. “Can you drop me off?”

Changmin's first instinct is to refuse, because he's no fucking chauffeur. But then again, it's the least he can do after a night of banging and the guy's generous hospitality. Grabbing the keys, he gestures for him to take the lead. They come out of an apartment complex, an older building that had seen better days, and cross the street to where Changmin's car is parked. Considering the neighbourhood, he's just glad it looks undamaged. He's more clear-headed once he’s behind the wheel, the car purring to life around them. The other man slips into the passenger's seat and starts fiddling with the radio. Like they're not practically strangers. It kinda pisses Changmin off a little. Deciding that it's better to just be rid of him as quickly as possible, he gets to driving.

And then realises he doesn't even know the guy's name.

Which, even to his standards, is pretty shitty.

He flicks the indicator, taking a sharp turn. The traffic's getting bad and he's going to be late; he can already see his lawyer's disapproving face looming over him. Changmin glances to the side, taking in the stranger's profile.

"Where am I dropping you off?"

That gets him a wide-eyed look. "What?"

Changmin sighs. Should've known that the prettier ones are usually about as bright as a blown-off lightbulb. "You—” He pauses. Frowns. "What's your name again?"

There's a disappointed tilt to the guy's mouth, something that almost looks like hurt in his eyes, but it's gone before Changmin can get a better look.

"Yunho." He places a hand on Changmin's thigh. It's so unexpected Changmin nearly runs into the car in front of him. Yunho must've noticed his discomfort because he winces and removes the hand. Changmin's sorry to see it go. "It's just— um, a few blocks down. That way. The dance studio."

Trying to salvage the conversation and to not come across like a massive asshole, Changmin decides to hazard a question as they wait for the light to turn green. He's usually a lot more suave and tactful and an all-around decent guy (don't ask Kyuhyun though), but apparently he'd lost his brain along with a good chunk of his memory because the next thing he knows, he hears himself blurting out, "We had sex, right? Last night?"

If he thinks the resounding silence that greets the question is bad, nothing could've prepared him for the look on Yunho's face. It makes him wish he'd never opened his goddamned mouth. Yunho's eyes are blown wide, lips parted initially with surprise, before they slowly flatten into a thin, thin line. His eyes narrow, anger flecking dark irises. Changmin's prepared to get yelled at, but seconds later, Yunho's expression turns carefully neutral. Glacial.

Which is even more terrifying, somehow.

"You don't remember?" Yunho asks, the quiet of his voice resembling the first five minutes of a horror movie. And that there's an axe murderer lurking inside there somewhere, just waiting to strike.

Changmin swallows thickly.

Changmin's first instinct is to deny everything. And then shift the blame to Yunho because who the fuck brought home someone who's blackout drunk anyway?? He does well enough to convince himself he isn't in the wrong that he's able to meet Yunho's eyes and shrugs. The car behind them honks and Changmin merges into traffic slowly, easing his car around a truck.

"Of course not. I was pissed drunk." And just to make his case stronger, he decides to add, "Couldn't be that good if I can't remember shit."

The silence gets even louder. And more hostile. There's a twitch to Yunho's jaw that looks dangerous and Changmin's worried he's about to start swinging. He'd rather not show up at his appointment missing a tooth or something.

Yunho straightens into a razorsharp line, fingers curling into the bag on his lap.

"Here."

Changmin blinks. "What?"

Yunho's clenching his jaw so hard the words come out half-chewed. "I'm getting out here. Right. Now."

"Dude. We're in the middle of traffic." Changmin gestures around them to punctuate the point. They're still moving, albeit slower than he'd like. "You sure?"

The nod is sharp, an impatient jerk of Yunho's head. "Yes. Let me out _now_."

Changmin heaves a sigh, valiantly resisting the urge to roll his eyes. So okay maybe he'd offended Yunho's delicate sensibilities or something, but that's no reason to throw a snit fit. Especially when Yunho would be putting his safety at risk by walking through traffic. And Changmin's not gonna have that on his conscience.

"We're five minutes away," he says, glancing at the other man. Who's glaring out of the window with enough force to melt steel beams. Changmin very surreptitiously looks away. "It's the least I can do."

There's a few seconds of silence, the air between them crackling with unease. Changmin opens his mouth to— he's not sure, apologise maybe, but he cuts himself off when he sees Yunho moving towards the door.

Trying to open it. When the car's still moving.

Changmin grabs Yunho's arm, somehow still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What the hell are you doing??"

"Getting out," comes the curt reply. At this point, it would've been easier to just let the other man do whatever the hell he pleases, consequences be damned, but Changmin surprises himself when he tightens his grip as Yunho tries to pull away. "Let me go."

It's like trying to reason with a brick wall.

The car inches forward and Changmin keeps his foot on the break, just in case the lunatic next to him breaks free and decides to make a run for it. He breathes in deeply, stifling the urge to make a frustrated noise. It would probably set Yunho off even more and Changmin doesn't have the energy to continue this argument.

"Look." He eases his grip, keeping his voice level. Placatory. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Yunho eyes him quietly, shows nothing on his face, and it's more than slightly unnerving. Changmin sighs. "It's just been a really shitty week and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He offers the other man a small, apologetic smile. "Peace?"

It shouldn't matter too much, not when Yunho is going to be relegated to the Past Tense once he’s out of the car and they probably wouldn't see each other again. It’s a shame, really, because Changmin wouldn't mind having another go – Yunho really is beautiful, even pissed off and all. He exhales in relief when Yunho looks away, seemingly mollified by the apology. At least he isn't trying to jump out of the car again. Belatedly, Changmin realises he's still holding onto Yunho's arm and he snatches his hand back, less than subtle about it. Yunho keeps his eyes trained ahead, although Changmin doesn't miss the slight quirk of his lips.

They soon arrive at the building Yunho had pointed out. Up close, Changmin sees that a dance studio takes up the entire second floor. It's a pretty nice place, very modern. And before he can get a word in, Yunho nods at him, says ‘_thanks_’ and gets out of the car post-haste. He's already at the entrance before Changmin even had the chance to blink.

Okay. Wow. Uncalled for.

But he's also running behind schedule so he just merges back into traffic and is only half an hour late to his lawyer's office. There's a bit of yelling going on, him trying to weasel his way out of his father's will's ridiculous demand and his lawyer reminding him that there's no weaselling out of this particular shithole, not this time. All in all, it’s been a very frustrating day and Changmin needs a drink. Or ten.

"It's just marriage," Siwon grumbles, straightening his papers. "Essentially, it's a business transaction. I'm sure you can find a willing party to accommodate your needs."

"Yeah, no." Changmin runs a hand through his hair, sprawled over Siwon's very expensive couch. He's pretty sure he paid for it: Siwon's rate is exorbitant. "Mum wants me to marry one of those girls from her societies and my dick's already sad just thinking about it."

Siwon pauses. He purses his lips, eyes glued on the papers spread over the table. Slowly, he sifts through them. Twice. And then, once the quiet gets stretched too thin, he looks up at Changmin.

And says, "Nothing in your father's will states that you have to marry a girl."

Changmin squints. And then frowns. Is he still drunk because what the hell is Siwon talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't have to marry a girl to inherit the company, Chwang." A flash of uncertainty flashes across Siwon's face. "Although that would be what the board directors expect and I think it's prudent to take them into account, since—”

Changmin isn't listening.

He'd stopped listening at the end of the first sentence, his mind going 200kmph at the implication of Siwon's revelation. All those nights agonising over his future nuptial, all the unhappiness and nuisance entailed, and the solution is right underneath their noses all along.

"Fuck the board," Changmin says, with extra feelings. Those old codgers had given him hell when they called him into a meeting to discuss the company's future. He rises from the couch and starts pacing, "You're right. Marriage is just… business. And, well—”

He stops pacing, turns fully to face Siwon. Who kind of looks like he's regretting what he'd told Changmin.

“—Business partnerships get dissolved all the time, right?"

Siwon frowns. "You're talking about divorce."

"Exactly. People get divorced all the time," Changmin shrugs. He's not sure how he's going to pull this off but it's infinitely better than the alternative. Plus, he can piss off the remnant of his father's stodgy old guard at the same time.

"Chwang, you're not thinking this through." Siwon's voice is hard, his expression harder. He's using his lawyer voice now and it reminds Changmin how much he hates it. "The passing of the legislation for same-sex marriage is a sore topic to a lot of people. In case you've forgotten, this is not LA." Siwon shakes his head. "There's no reason for you to dig yourself into an early grave. My advice? Just go with your mother's choice. And then get a quickie divorce once the handover's completed, if that's really what you think best."

Changmin grounds his teeth, feeling the onset of another headache as he considers Siwon's advice. Would’ve been easier if Siwon is a shit lawyer (but he isn’t) and he’s also a better friend. They part ways after lunch (Siwon billed that too, the asshole) and Changmin slides into the driver's seat of his car feeling like he'd made little headway of his problem. He sits there, staring out of the windscreen and at nothing in particular for almost fifteen depressing minutes. Deciding to wallow in misery at home, accompanied by his emotional support bottles of alcohol, he starts the car. That's when he notices the mobile phone lodged into the side of the passenger seat. It's not his, sitting safely in his pocket, and he frowns at the wallpaper of the phone once he unlocks it.

A baby girl smiles toothily at him, wearing a pretty yellow dress.

There are several missed calls from ‘_BOA_’ (the capitalisation makes the name unnecessarily intimidating and Changmin isn’t about that life). There are also other numbers, squeezed between messages on at least three different social applications. Changmin doesn't open them because he's not a total creep, but he can pretty much guess the owner of this mysterious phone. He stares at it, wondering if it’ll be easier to just give the phone to a security guard. It’s not like he has nothing better to do. However, his oft-forgotten conscience rears its ugly head to remind him that it’s good to do good once in a while. Clean his soul for heaven or something to that effect. He tosses the phone onto the passenger seat and cruises out of the underground parking level.

Finding his way back to the studio is a piece of cake. His initial plan is to drop the phone off to the receptionist (or whoever's closest to the door) and haul ass before Yunho sees him. But once he gets there, the overenthusiastic bespectacled kid he finds manning the reception mistakes him for a potential customer (the kid really should check his eyesight again) and ushers him to a larger space at the back that apparently serves as their main floor. The music reverberating around them is upbeat and catchy and Changmin walks in just in time to catch Yunho moving lightly in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror stretched over one side of the wall. Yunho is alone, possibly just done with a class since there a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, and he seems to be so immersed that he doesn't notice Changmin's presence.

That's how Changmin ends up an accidental voyeur, watching with a kind of bewildered amazement (that's borderline disturbing) as Yunho loses himself in the thumping beats. He moves like silk and steel, alternating sharpness with fluidity in a seamless display. Each movement serves a purpose, deliberate. And beautiful. Changmin doesn't notice how long he'd been standing there until the music peters off and Yunho's looking at him through the mirror. He's breathing hard, soaked shirt's sticking to his chest, the defined curves of his pectorals. His face is flushed, colours high on his cheeks and he's still staring at Changmin, not really making any move to ask questions.

Changmin, moving as if in a daydream, cuts through the distance between them in a few long strides, and holds out Yunho's phone towards him. He hears himself say,

"Will you marry me?"

.

**tbc**

.


	2. the one where yunho wishes he'd left changmin at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're looking for a well-thought out, intelligent piece of fiction, this ain't it. :D

.

"Will you marry me?"

Yunho blinks, slowly. Looks down at the proffered phone, then at Changmin and then at the phone again. He must've drunk more than he remembered last night because he's hearing things. And maybe seeing things too because _why would Changmin be here_? He does recognise the phone though, must've dropped it somewhere in Changmin's car when he hightailed out of it earlier this morning, and goes to take it. His fingers close around the phone, but when he tries to pull, Changmin isn't letting go. Which is, really, _what the hell_. Yunho pulls harder, Changmin budging maybe half an inch but otherwise he's just staring at Yunho with this odd, incomprehensible look on his unfairly attractive face and repeats,

"Will you marry me?

Like a broken record. Considering that Changmin made it _very clear_ he doesn't remember the night they spent together, Yunho thinks that whatever this prank is, it's unnecessary. And cruel. And other expletives he wouldn't repeat in polite company. He clenches his jaw, eyes narrowing.

"Isn't it too early to start drinking again?"

Yunho can't help the sharpness of his words; even if Changmin had apologised, it still hurts to be reminded of what happened this morning. He doesn’t bring someone back often and when did in the past, none of them confessed to a bout of amnesia afterwards. And now the other man is back, being utterly ridiculous. Yunho should just get him kicked out. Giving the phone another hard yank, he finally manages to dislodge it from Changmin's grip. He shoves the phone into his pocket, turning away to pick up his water bottle and towel.

Yunho doesn't get far, however, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. His mild annoyance is rapidly veering into anger now. It's one thing to be touched by Changmin when he wanted to, when they were both chasing the same blissful edge of pleasure and he'd been foolish enough to let Changmin stay the night, but it's different in the wake of the morning's revelation.

He wants nothing to do with Changmin. Not now, not ever.

Yunho jerks away from the hand, levelling a flat, warning stare at the grabby asshole. Changmin, fortunately, must've realised he's getting nowhere by being a dick and doesn't try to touch Yunho again. His face shifts into a vaguely apologetic expression as he raises both hands in a placatory gesture. As if he's dealing with a spooked animal.

Yunho really, really doesn't like what that implies.

"Look, I can explain," Changmin says. He's still in yesterday's outfit, hair sticking out slightly and a calculating glint in his eyes. Like he's already crunching numbers that would solve a clandestine problem. Yunho decides that he hates the look. "If you just— give me five minutes. I'll make it worth your time."

Yunho knows it would've been a better idea to walk away right then and there, but there's a treacherous part of him that finds it impossible to say 'no' to Changmin. Probably the same part that fondly remembers the romping good fun they had, instead of the disastrous morning after. Crossing his arms and making sure that he's well outside of Changmin's physical reach, Yunho nods. Sharp and impatient.

"Three minutes."

Changmin scowls. He starts forward, but stops himself almost abruptly. “But—”

Yunho raises an eyebrow. "Two minutes, fifty five seconds."

Changmin looks like he's about to argue but thought better of it. He exhales softly, runs a hand through his hair and says, while making direct eye contact with Yunho, "First of all, I wasn't joking. I really meant it when I asked you to marry me." A wry smile. "Both times."

Yunho scoffs, mostly to disguise the hurt burrowing its way into his chest. He doesn’t understand where this is going and his gut is telling him that it’s a bad path to travel. "Is that your thing? Asking someone to marry you after you conveniently forgot about sleeping with them?"

"No! Of course not!" Changmin snaps. He sighs and scrubs a hand over his face in frustration. "Bottom line is, I need a husband and if you agree to marry me, you'll be compensated very generously."

Changmin straightens to his full height to (perhaps) mirror the severity of his offer. It's only a difference of a few inches between them, but for some reason, it annoys the hell out of Yunho. The fact that Changmin's proposal is a gross disrespect to the sanctity of the marriage institution (that he wholeheartedly believes in) is another thing that massively ticks him off. It comes off as a cruel joke, one with a nasty punchline, and Yunho wonders how he'd misjudged someone so badly; Changmin had seemed a different person altogether last night.

"I'm not someone you can buy," Yunho bites out, relishing the flicker of surprise on Changmin's face. It's a wonder how he's able to keep his voice when he adds, "I'm sure you can find your own way out. Or I can call security if you prefer the red carpet treatment?"

It's easy to figure out that Changmin is used to getting his ways, but to his credit, he doesn't resort to something as childish as throwing a temper tantrum. Instead, he presses his mouth into a thin line and spends a couple seconds staring at Yunho, as if seeing him for the first time. It sends shiver crawling up Yunho's spine, finds it unnerving to be under that scrutiny. As if he's being picked apart methodically with careful fingers. But he holds his ground until Changmin nods, turns to leaves without another word. Yunho doesn't even realise he'd been holding his breath until his lungs scream for mercy. Changmin disappears as quietly as he arrives and Yunho waves off Dindin's concern ("_Why are you so pale, hyung? Is something wrong??_)

He tells the kid to make sure Changmin isn't allowed inside the studio ever again and checks his next class.

Since Dindin is usually so good at following instruction, it completely blindsides him when he sees Changmin in the middle of the studio three days later, impeccably groomed and dressed.

Yunho suddenly feels self-conscious in his sweats and soft-worn shirt.

Thankfully, there’s no one else around, since he’s usually the one who opens up. He walks up to Changmin and demands, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Changmin smirks, looks so self-satisfied that Yunho's immediately suspicious. "You should be more polite to your new landlord, Jung Yunho-sshi."

Yunho stares. And stares. And stares some more. "What… What are you talking about?"

"I bought this entire building. Finalised the sale yesterday, in fact, so I thought I should come here and inform my tenant personally," Changmin says, the smirk echoing in his voice. He spreads his arms in an expansive gesture. "Surprise?"

Yunho's mouth drops open in disbelief. He has half a mind to pinch himself to see if this is a nightmare because this cannot be real. No way. Nothing like this should happen in life, and definitely not in _his_! He strides towards Changmin and grabs the lapel of the man's very expensive suit, doesn’t give a shit that it probably costs more than the entire year’s worth of rent. He doesn't know what kind of game Changmin's playing, but he isn't about to be pushed around by someone who apparently has too much money and too little common sense.

"Are you crazy?!”

Changmin raises a hand and curls his fingers around Yunho's wrist, his grip near-bruising. He detaches Yunho's hand from his suit with a sharp tug and says, matter-of-factly, "This is all your fault." He sighs, all theatrical. "I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures if you had just listened to me."

Yunho prides himself in being a rational person, but in his entire lifetime, he had never felt more like hitting another guy. He opens his mouth to point out that normal, sane people don't go around buying real estate when they want to talk to someone, but he gets cut off by the appearance of another suit.

Who look at them.

And then raises an eyebrow at Changmin's hand, still holding onto Yunho's wrist.

"I hope I'm not disturbing your romantic reunion," the suit says, dryly. He's well put-together, with the same expensive accent as Changmin's.

Yunho decides to dislike him on principle.

Changmin rolls his eyes. "You're not disturbing anything." He lets Yunho go, almost like an afterthought, and gestures at the suit. "That's Choi Siwon, my lawyer."

Yunho frowns at both of them. Today has just been one weird person after another. "And why is your lawyer here?"

"To discuss our pre-nup, of course," Changmin says, easily.

Yunho glares at him. His jaw hurts from how hard he's clenching it. "_What_."

Siwon, perhaps the only one with a sense of self-preservation between the two, chimes in, "Chwang, are you sure he agreed to marry you?"

Yunho explodes with a "No I didn't!" the same time Changmin says "Not yet."

Siwon looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Which is exactly how Yunho feels at the moment. Changmin, on the other hand, is unruffled. And strangely smug, considering the current situation.

"I had my private investigators do a little research into you and your family. Just to make sure everything is above board, of course. It turns out, your father's business is experiencing some financial troubles, isn't it?"

Yunho doesn't like where this is going. At all. "What’s it to you?"

Changmin grins, eye crinkling. Yunho kind of wishes he'd hit him earlier. "In case you haven't noticed, I have the means at my disposal to make your father's problems… well, go away. So you don't have to keep helping him out of your own pockets and risk losing this studio."

It feels surreal to have his family's difficulties being enumerated so impersonally by a near-stranger and having to stand there to hear all of it. And knowing that every bit of what Changmin said is the truth. He's been struggling, trying to keep his father's business afloat and making sure the studio is turning enough profit to funnel any extra fund where it's needed. That had been one of the reasons why he'd ended up at the club and went home with Changmin – it's supposed to be stress relief, a way to forget his worries for a little while. He did forget them when they'd tumbled in bed together, so it's a punch in the guts to be where he is right now. Looking at the same guy who'd bought him a sliver of peace and hearing all these things about himself and his family, not really processing anything other than Changmin's '_I can help your father._'

Yunho draws a deep breath to stop his head from spinning too much. "What's in it for you?"

Changmin quirks an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to marry me? Of all people. You could've easily found someone else without going this far."

"That's what I told him," Siwon mutters. Changmin slants him a dirty glare, but Siwon's checking his watch and making an annoyed noise. "Our appointment with the board directors is in 30, Chwang. Just wrap this up quick." He slips out a file from his briefcase and places it on the reception desk. Makes eye contact with Yunho and there’s a hint of sympathy in them, although that does nothing to make this situation any better. "The contract. If you choose to accept his whackjob proposition."

Changmin's glaring intensifies as Siwon heads for the exit and Yunho has an inkling that there's more to this 'marriage' than Changmin was willing to divulge.

"I’m sure you heard him.” Changmin snaps, impatient. “I'm running out of time and I need you to sign this now."

He grabs the folder and holds it out to Yunho. The second thing he'd offered and, Yunho's mind points out, none of them is a ring. This is the very antithesis of how Yunho had imagined someone asking for his hand. He's a romantic. He believes in falling in love and getting his very own '_happily ever after_'s. That’s what everyone deserves. However, he's also a realist. The current economy is not as kind to small businesses as it used to. His father’s company is the old man’s pride and joy, and Yunho is determined to keep it that way. What Changmin is offering would spare his family from present and future difficulties, despite how sleazy it sounds. 

Yunho bites his lips.

A small sacrifice to make… _right_?

It’s a steep climb to drag himself out of that thought and it’s his father’s voice, one that has permanent residence inside his head, that pulls him back. Yunho looks at the offered file. When he takes it, he doesn't miss the smirk that uncurls across Changmin's face. That self-satisfied smirk pretty much decides it for him and he tests the file's weight.

Before throwing it right at Changmin's head.

It's a downright shame it misses, because Changmin somehow manages to duck under the projectile on time. They both watch the file collide with the far wall, spilling out papers as it drops to the ground. Changmin whips around to stare at Yunho, eyes wide with disbelief.

"The fuck did you just throw that at me for?!"

"You can't buy me," Yunho repeats, glaring right back. He crosses his arms so he doesn’t end up decking the asshole. "Now get out and don't come back."

Changmin stalks forward, until they're standing toe-to-toe, personal space be damned. His eyes are narrowed into tiny pinpricks of raging storm, expression hinting that something dangerous. "You can't throw me out of _my_ building."

The words are bitten off, measured and calculated. The smirk is gone, but Changmin seems to have grown sharper in retaliation. Yunho refuses to look away and back down, despite knowing that he's fighting a losing battle.

"I can terminate your tenancy right now if I want to," Changmin continues, with that same measured calmness. It rankles at Yunho, how his fury means so little to the other man. "You can relocate, sure, but think of the expense. Can you afford spending that much money when your family depends on you, hm?" Changmin exhales softly then, a hint of frustration bleeding through his calm exterior. "Just accept the goddamned deal. You're making this unnecessarily difficult. It's not like we're gonna be married forever, you know?"

Yunho almost reels away. "What?!"

Changmin pauses. "…Didn't I mention that part earlier?"

"No!" Yunho takes a step back, needing the space to figure out what the actual hell is going on. His head is starting to spin again and looking at Changmin just makes everything worse. "What do you mean '_not married forever_'??"

Changmin rolls his eyes. "That's why it's called a 'contract', genius." He sighs. "Look. You did musicals, right?"

"How did you know—”

"My PIs are very thorough," Changmin snaps, impatiently. "I just want you to play the part of my husband. For a month? Two months, max. And I'm going to pay you a ridiculous amount of money for your service. Hell, I'll even throw in this building as a wedding present." He steps closer to Yunho, eyes glinting. "We’ll then file for a quickie divorce and you can go on your merry ways, problems all solved. It's a win-win situation."

Yunho swallows, feeling his stomach clench as he tries to digest what he's being told. "Why do you need a husband this badly?"

Changmin tuts. "You don't get to ask questions, Jung Yunho-sshi. The only thing you need to know is that this is nothing more than a job offer. And you have less than ten minutes to decide because I need to call Siwon to let him know if we're proceeding with your eviction." There's that blatant threat again, being shoved to his face. Yunho really, really wants to hit him. Changmin tilts his head, eyebrows raised. "So what is it gonna be, _Jung Yunho-sshi_?"

Does he have any other choice?

Yunho curls and uncurls his fingers, blood pounding in his ears and wishing he'd never met the man. He doubts he'll come out of this unscathed. He doubts that Changmin even cares.

"Fine," Yunho spits out. "I'll marry you, you asshole."

.

**tbc**

.


	3. the one where changmin inadvertently throws yunho to the sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting out of control. sort of.

.

Changmin thinks that the acceptance of his carefully thought-out marriage proposal deserves something less vehement than a '__you asshole__' punctuating it, but it's not like any of this is normal. Normally, he wouldn't have to work so hard to charm someone into agreeing to his ways. Normally, he scorns at having to resort to blackmails. Normally, none of this would've happened if his dead father was a normal parent. But desperate times call for desperate measures and well. At least now he has a would-be husband to introduce to the board of directors. He glances to where the contract is lying in scattered pieces and then at Yunho, who's still glaring at him. Maybe they started this on the wrong foot but it's not his fault Yunho is incredibly stubborn. And stupidly attractive.

Changmin frowns.

This entire charade will fall apart like a house of cards if they're going to antagonise each other and he can't have that happen. Changmin pulls out his phone, texts Siwon to let him know that everything's sorted out and that he's not going to the meeting, and puts the phone on mute. He'll deal with the directors later. Right now, he has a fake husband to mollify.

"Come on," he says, holding out a hand to Yunho. "Let me buy you lunch."

Yunho stares at the hand. And slowly crosses his arms in a defiant gesture. "No, thanks."

There must be a part of him that's a glutton for punishment because Changmin's pretty sure he could've easily paid someone else to do this, someone more inclined to not argue with him. But _no_. He had to go for the infuriatingly stubborn former one-night stand who had already cost him a few million wons. And they're not even married yet!

Changmin forces his lips to curl into a smile. It must've looked more sinister than he intended, because Yunho is now giving him a suspicious look. "We have a lot to discuss, Yunho-sshi."

Yunho hesitates and Changmin mentally pats himself in the back when the other man gives him a curt nod. They get into Changmin's car and he listens as Yunho calls someone, probably the bespectacled kid from before, about being out sick and to ask Boa to cover for him. Which reminds Changmin of the missed calls on Yunho's phone when he'd found it days ago. Changmin glances at Yunho, takes in the stiff shoulders and how he's pointedly not looking at Changmin. It's a shitty start to a relationship, albeit a fake one. He changes gears a bit more forcefully than he usually would and resigns to making small talks. To make this less awkward, hopefully.

"You're single, right?" Changmin asks, still keeping his eyes on the road. He feels Yunho shift and is uncomfortably aware that he's being stared at. A quick glance, to see Yunho is glaring at him again. __Fucking great__. "What? Did i say something wrong?"

"I don't cheat," Yunho snaps. "I wouldn't—" He pauses then, cheeks colouring. Just a bit, but Changmin doesn't miss it. "—with you if I’m in a relationship."

Of course. He should probably keep a tally on how many wrong things he can say to Yunho in one day and give himself a medal.

"Okay. Fine." He cuts into the right lane, picking up speed. As much as he can in this traffic, so they'd arrive soon. So Yunho won't try walking into traffic again if Changmin pisses him off. Again. "You can't be bought, you don't cheat; I get it. You're a fucking boy scout. Congrats."

Changmin expects the conversation to shrivel up and die there, but Yunho is as erratic as the good lord makes them. While he's no longer glaring, the intensity of his stare makes Changmin uncomfortable.

"Changmin-sshi." The stare gets even more intense. "Why are you doing this?"

Changmin makes a left turn, heading for a restaurant he knows well. He ignores the question at first, lets the silence sinks into discomfort as he weighs his options. Lying would be easier, would satisfy Yunho without spilling out his own personal problems with his father. Which is something he'd rather not do. Telling Yunho to shut up is just... going to exacerbate their current antagonistic approach to each other. Changmin knows the value of truth. Or you know, half-truth.

Nobody said he has to tell Yunho everything.

"It's business. The board of my company thinks being married shows that i am able to take on responsibilities. To be committed." Bullshit, of of it. Changmin knows he makes a better CEO than anyone they could've picked. "Helps to sell the 'family man' image better."

Yunho scowls, but not at Changmin. Not this time. And he looks thoughtful when he says, "They don't trust you?"

"In a way," Changmin scoffs, gripping the wheel tighter. He's already sharing much more than he first intended, but he can't stop. "They think I'm too... frivolous."

Now it's Yunho's turn to scoff. But it's a soft sound, more teasing than anything malicious. "Frivolous is an understatement, don't you think? Imagine if they find out you proposed to a stranger. "

"That's why they won't." Changmin grins at him. "If we do this right."

Another soft sound, an amused huff. Yunho eases back into his seat, staring out of the window, but now he's less tense. Less likely to punch Changmin in the throat for an imagined offense. Changmin considers the conversation a success and his luck seems to be turning for the better because he also finds a parking spot close to the restaurant. They get a decent table, despite the onset of a lunch rush, and Changmin is finally able to take a closer look at Yunho. And wonders what could've happened if they'd met under better circumstances. Or if Changmin didn't forget having sex with him and isn't under duress over his father's will.

Useless wondering, but there it is.

Yunho sips from the complementary glass of water, fiddles with it for a bit before setting it down. Carefully. "You said we have things to discuss."

Right. Back to business. Changmin clears his throat. "According to Siwon, it's better if we tell them we got married overseas. I have a friend in LA, works as a freelance wedding officiant, and she'll provide us with a confidential marriage license. Easy."

"This is not illegal, is it?" Yunho asks, worry creeping into his expression. "Why can't we just... get registered in a local court? It's legal now, here."

"I know that." Changmin sighs. "But the timing will be suspicious as hell. They'll think I'm only getting married to appease them." Which he is; the fucking irony. "My friend's backdating our license and it's foolproof, alright? She'd done it before. Don't worry."

If anything, Yunho looks even more unconvinced. And disapproving. "I hope you realise that you do a lot of illegal things."

"You don't even know half of it," Changmin mutters.

Yunho's disapproval intensifies (seriously, why did he think it's a good idea to hook up with a boy scout, no matter how phenomenal that ass is), but their food arrives right on cue and Changmin's spared from more righteous judging. They don't discuss much of anything else and he makes a mental note to email Yunho about what he did in LA (his work, places he likes, 'their' apartment etcetera) to give him background information. Lest they get interrogated when he introduces the guy as his 'husband'. They should also set ground rules. Obvious ones, like, no fucking with other people throughout the duration of the contract. And to not touch Changmin's wine collection without express permission. He chews on a cream-smothered floret of broccoli thoughtfully as he watches Yunho cut a piece of rib-eye into bite-sized chunks. He's a bit clumsy with the silverware, self-conscious in a way, and Changmin knows Yunho prefers good old Korean homecooking from the file his private investigator had compiled. __Cute__. They finish lunch and head back to the car, in a somewhat more genial mood than they first started.

Changmin checks his phone, sees a few missed calls (Siwon, his mother, one from his secretary) and winces. They'd want to talk to him and he would have to inform them of his new..... acquisition.

His mother would be spectacularly pissed.

"Everything's okay?" There's a crease between Yunho's eyebrows, something almost like concern in his expression.

"It's none of your business." Changmin shoves his phone back into his pocket and starts the car. He'll deal with them later. "Put your seatbelt on."

Yunho huffs, mutters something unflattering under his breath as he belts himself in. Apparently, he's incapable of stopping himself from pissing Yunho off for like fifteen seconds so to make up for it, he decides to drive Yunho back to his place. A perfectly husband-ly thing to do; never let it be said he half-asses the things he does. The drive is mostly quiet. Yunho's pointedly ignoring him, whatever good vibes from lunch had clearly evaporated. Once they arrive in front of the vaguely familiar apartment building, Changmin hesitates.

“You’re not gonna invite me in?”

Yunho opens the door, turns around to smile sweetly at Changmin and says,

"No."

And then Changmin finds himself sitting alone in the car, blinking at the afterimage of Yunho's smile and the actual image of his ass disappearing into the building. Changmin thinks about buying the apartment building in retaliation, but figures that that's an overkill and Siwon would probably get him declared clinically insane if he tries to do anymore Yunho-related real estate revenge purchase. The first one is already bad enough.

He goes back to the family home, steeling himself for a sitting with his mother. While his relationship with her is generally better than the one he had with his father, she did stand by her husband's decisions 98% of the times and he resents her for that. Changmin lets the maid lead him inside, as if he doesn't know his way around. Nothing much had changed since he was last there, maybe a few paintings and antique pieces, but everything else remains the same. As does his mother, when he finds her in the garden. She's reading, still slim and carefully maintained, and he’s struck by a sudden wave of trepidation at the thought of facing her on his own. She places the book down once she sees him approach and he takes a seat across her, trying to keep a straight face as her eyes peers at him from behind her glasses.

She takes them off slowly. "I heard you purchased a building last week."

__Shit__. Why he thinks she doesn't keep a close eye on him is a mystery. His mother knows every thing that goes on, somehow. "It's a sound investment."

"I'm sure," she says dryly. Her eyes tell him otherwise and he feels cold sweat gathering on his back. "Did you meet the girl?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, mother." She raises an eyebrow. He swallows and continues, "I wish you'd stop setting me up. With anyone."

She's quiet for a few seconds. "So you intend to give up on your father's company? Everything he'd worked for?"

"He shouldn't have included that ridiculous clause if he really wants me to inherit," Changmin snaps, not caring that he sounds much too bitter. "But no, mother. I'm not giving up anything."

He straightens. Gives her a sharp smile.

"Since I'm already a married man."

It's the first time he sees open surprise on her face. Her eyes widen, lips parting to a quiet sound. Only for a split second though and she collects herself, exhaling softly. "That's a terrible joke, Changmin. I expected better from you."

He shakes his head. "I'm not joking. You can call Siwon if you'd like."

Something on his face must've rang true, because she has now abandoned all pretense of calmness. Her painted lips curl downwards, brows creased into a frown. Changmin doesn't doubt that she's already scheming a different game plan to approach this new information.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting." She tilts her head, expectant. "Who is she?"

Not for the first time, he wonders over how little she actually knows him. Or rather, how much she willfully ignores. He smiles at her.

"Why don't we have dinner together tonight?" Yunho would probably throw a fit. Or a punch. Changmin's willing to risk it just so he can get front-row seat to his mother's face once she realises who he'd 'married'. "I'll book us a table at La Yeon."

The seconds of silence that follow are unnerving, as she studies him too closely for comfort. But he's her son, through and through, and he knows how to keep an impenetrable facade when needs be.

He considers it his win when she nods, slowly. "Tonight, then."

Changmin strides out of the mansion with a large grin, some kind of spiteful glee coursing through his veins as he anticipates tonight's entertainment. Especially with the knowledge that she can’t afford to make a commotion, not in public. He calls his secretary to make her handle the reservation and then Siwon, getting an earful for missing the meeting.

"He agreed?" Siwon asks.

The skeptical tone of his voice pisses Changmin off. "Of course. I always get what I want."

"Sure." Changmin can almost hear the eye-roll. Siwon pauses. "So he's meeting your mother tonight?"

"Yeah."

Another pause. "Does __he__ know he's meeting your mother tonight?"

Changmin winces. It's a good thing no one's around to see him do it. ".........No."

"Chwang, for fuck's sake."

"I'm gonna tell him!" He slips into his car, pulling the door close. "Right now."

Okay. So maybe he'd been so enthused about showing his mother up that he didn't think about the logistics of actually telling Yunho. And he can just imagine how well that would go. Sending an email to inform Yunho is right out - he doesn't trust the guy not to ignore the email. Or straight up delete it. A phone call might be easier, but hell. They still haven't gotten their stories straight. And his mother, bless her soul, can be downright vicious when she's not getting her way. There's no way he's letting her corner him.

Not again.

He tries Yunho's phone on the way to the other man’s apartment, but nobody picks up. Once he gets there, he finds the right floor and the right door. And it's.... unlocked. For fuck’s sake. Who lives in Seoul and not lock their door? Changmin goes in, closing the door behind him. The room still looks the same, with a few added picture frames on the table. He's still staring at them when Yunho pads out of the bathroom. Head down, humming a tune to himself. And adjusting his towel so Changmin's getting a very nice view of his very nice chest and thighs and... __w____ell__. Very nice.

Changmin just continues to stand there, enjoying the view. He even think of taking pictures as he waits for Yunho to notice him. It doesn't take long, a goddamn shame, and he plasters a smirk over his face when he sees Yunho's head lifting. And then Yunho is staring right at him.

Changmin's smirk widens.

Yunho's first instinct seems to be to jerk back in horror and cross his arms over his chest. Which means he'd let go of the towel. Which also means it takes him another second to realise his dick is on display before he's frantically turning around, giving Changmin a panoramic view of his very nice ass as he bends over to retrieve the discarded towel. Changmin whistles, feeling like it's Christmas and his birthday all rolled up in one, and congratulates drunk Changmin again for picking Yunho up. Or getting picked up, same difference. Once the naked circus is over and Yunho has the towel fastened around his hips, Changmin is delighted to see how red the other man is. All over.

Yunho is, fortunately, too busy being angry to notice Changmin's amusement. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"The door wasn't locked," Changmin points out, being the Good Samaritan that he is. "I could've been a serial killer, you know."

Yunho, apparently unconcerned over Changmin's (faux) concern, snorts. "But instead, you're a pervert. I'd prefer the serial killer, thanks."

"Pretty sure we'd seen each other naked when we fucked the other day."

Yunho had picked up a shirt and is slipping it on, messing up his damp hair even further. He stumbles at 'we fucked' and shoots a glare at Changmin that makes him look like an angry, wet kitten.

Cute.

"So." Yunho raises an eyebrow, cheeks still slightly red and obviously keeping Changmin at arm's length. Changmin would've been hurt if he cares. "What do you want?"

Brusque. Straight to the point. Changmin shrugs; two can play this game. "We're having dinner tonight."

"No, we're not." Yunho's eyes narrow. "I already made plans."

"You need to reschedule." He knows Yunho isn't about to relent easily so Changmin moves closer, satisfied to see Yunho's composure faltering even as he stands his ground. Until Changmin is less than a foot away.

And Changmin grins. With all teeth.

"Your mother-in-law wants to get to know you better, __darling__."

.

**tbc**

.


	4. the one where yunho jinxes himself

.

"Your mother-in-law wants to get to know you better, _darling_."

Yunho reflexively says, "Don't call me darling," before his brain catches up with the rest of the sentence and he stares, wide-eyed, at Changmin. There's some sort of static building at the back of his head. "If you're joking, it's not funny."

To which Changmin just raises an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Yunho doesn't even deign that with an answer because his stomach is churning, his head is kinda filled with screeching noises and he thinks he's about to be sick. "No," he strangles out, somehow. "No, I don't I want to."

Changmin sighs. Goes to sit on Yunho's bed, without permission. "It's either dinner, with me right there with you, or my mother will ambush you when you least expect it. Best to choose the lesser evil, sweetheart."

Yunho grits his teeth. "Don't call me sweetheart either."

"Look." Changmin runs a hand through his immaculately-styled hair in frustration. "I can't keep calling you 'Yunho-sshi' when I introduce you to my mother. We're married!"

Yunho's stomach gives a mighty lurch at that. Mostly because Changmin has a point. Since the asshole is sitting on his bed and Yunho refuses to go anywhere near him, he ends up plopping into his chair. Makes sure to tuck the towel in so Changmin won't get another eyeful of dick.

"Tonight?" he echoes, faintly.

Changmin nods. "At La Yeon. I'll pick you up around 6－"

Of course they'd go to one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul. Of course. Yunho eyes Changmin's tailored suit, remembers how the other man basically bought a building out of spite, and he isn't sure how he's going to survive dinner.

"Okay. Got it," he cuts off Changmin's monologue, desperate to get Changmin out so he has some time to lament over his poor life choices. "I'll be ready by six. You can get lost now."

Changmin's entire face scrunches. "I'm not done yet." At Yunho's confused frown, he adds, "We're going shopping."

"...Why?"

"There's no way I'm letting you meet my mother in－" He pauses thoughtfully, gives Yunho a blatant once-over, "－your clothes."

It's an obvious insult, one that Yunho isn't about to let slide. "Thanks, but no thanks. My clothes are fine and if your mother has any problem with how I'm dressed, that's __her__ problem. Not mine."

He straightens, aware that Changmin is opening his mouth to dispute, but he's had enough of the other man to last an entire lifetime. Yunho goes to the door, holds it open and stares at Changmin with a defiant tilt of his jaw. Who knows a losing battle when he sees one, at the very least, and makes his way to the door. Goes through it, pauses. He says '_6pm, sharp_' with the same overbearing prissiness and Yunho can't be blamed for slamming the door in his face. He stands there as he waits for Changmin to start walking away. Once the footsteps subside, Yunho throws himself onto the bed. Face down.

He's so very __fucked__.

After a few minutes, he gets out of bed and ambles over to his closet to stare morosely at what he has. While it's tempting to show up in polo shirt and khaki shorts, Yunho doesn't really want to make the occasion any more unpleasant than it would be (despite what he'd told Changmin). If they're going to carry on with the charade, he should at least try and impress Changmin's mother. Or something. Not for the first time, he curses the other man for dragging him into this mess.

And well. Yunho knows he's going to need help.

He fiddles with his phone, scrolling through his contact list until his thumb lands on Heechul's name. Whose fashion sense is... eclectic (a massive understatement), but he does know his designers. And he knows people who know people who have access to said designers. The only problem is that... Heechul will ask questions. Lots of them. Which is exactly what he does when Yunho arrives at a boutique in Gangnam.

"Who do you need to impress?" is the first thing that comes out of Heechul's mouth. The second is, "And why?"

Yunho hesitates. He could lie, of course, but Heechul will know. He always does. It's like he has some kind of a sixth sense that tells him when Yunho's lying. Or maybe Yunho is just a terrible liar; he gets told that a lot. Heechul is still looking at him expectantly, a touch impatient, and Yunho sighs. "I'm having dinner w-with... the... in-law."

Heechul's eyebrows slowly hike to his hairline. "Whose?"

"Um. Mine?"

The eyebrows lower slightly. And then Heechul's bursting into laughter, hyena-like as he slings an arm around Yunho's shoulder. Some heads turn towards them at the commotion and Yunho feels himself getting red, smiling apologetically as Heechul clings onto him.

Heechul's wiping tears from his eyes when he says, "That's funny, Yundol."

"I wasn't joking," he grumbles, nudging an elbow into Heechul's ribs.

Heechul stares at him, brows slowly creasing into a frown, and then demands to be told the entire story. He's uncharacteristically silent as Yunho details what had happened so far, starting from the night he met Changmin to the dinner invitation, skipping out the part where Changmin bought the building that housed his dance studio because it sounds straight-up crazy. Once he's done, Heechul's face is scrunched into a frown.

"So. This motherfucker threatened you?"

Yunho winces. "He... offered to help."

Heechul's frown darkened. "He found out about your family situation and __threatened__ you." A pause. "I'm gonna kill him."

Allowing Heechul to follow that train of thought is never a good idea. Yunho shrugs, attempting to alleviate the rising tension by saying, "It's only for a month." Or two. Changmin's timeframe had been very vague. He grins at Heechul. "The sex was good though."

Heechul snorts. "Can't believe you're thinking with your dick now, Yundol. What would your mother say." But he no longer looks like he's going to rip someone a new asshole and that's a vast improvement. He pushes Yunho towards the selection of shirts and pants and they somehow manage to cobble together a decent outfit. Which Heechul paid for, despite Yunho's protests.

Heechul shoves the receipt into Yunho's back pocket. "Make sure you bill that motherfucker for everything."

And Yunho's too busy laughing to freak out over the impending dinner. Most importantly, he manages to swear Heechul into secrecy, since he wouldn't want to rest of their friends to know his current predicament. Although he has doubts about Heechul's ability to actually keep a secret. Six pm comes rolling by much quicker than Yunho anticipates and his stomach lurches as he fiddles with his watch. He'd almost convinced himself to cancel when his phone chimes, telling him that Changmin is already downstairs.

Who gives Yunho an obvious look of appreciation when he sees him, one that sends warmth curling in the pit of Yunho's stomach.

"You clean up nicely," Changmin says, mouth slanting into a smirk. "Good enough to eat."

Yunho ignores the jibe, finds himself focusing on the way Changmin's shirt stretches over his broad shoulders. And chest. Why does the asshole have to be so attractive?? He's so distracted and distressed by the thought that it takes him a few seconds to realise Changmin is holding out a hand for him. The smirk is still there, but it's softened into something that looks a lot like amusement. And fondness.

Changmin quirks an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Yunho hesitates for a half-second, before he reaches out and grabs the offered hand. It feels odd, but not in an unpleasant way, and he can feel his cheeks heating up at the look he gets from the other man. He allows Changmin to lead him to the passenger side, even had the door opened for him, and by the time he's comfortably settled in the seat and they're heading for the hotel, this is starting to feel very much like a date.

Yunho really, really doesn't need that.

The relationship is strictly business, with the termination date already predetermined, and he knows well enough that being disillusioned about this whole thing is a recipe for disaster. He sits straighter, determined to play his part. Nothing more.

"What's your mother's like?"

Changmin glances at him, perhaps surprised by the question. After a considerable pause, he says, "To be honest, I've never actually thought about how I’m supposed to describe her to someone else."

Yunho tilts his head, confused. "Why?"

"Never came up in conversations before." Changmin chuckles, eyes crinkling. "But i suppose she's... particular. She might ask a lot of questions too." He flashes Yunho a wry smile that looks almost like guilt. "Let's just say, she's not entirely happy to find out we're married."

Yunho stiffens. And says, slowly, "You're forcing me to meet someone who's not happy about this whole thing?"

He sees the grimace on Changmin's face and takes the resultant loud silence as an affirmative. Anger sparks in his belly, fireworking into something fierce.

"Are you an idiot?!" Yunho snaps, too angry to keep his voice down. Despite the restraint of the seatbelt, he turns to face Changmin, who's stubbornly staring straight ahead at the illuminated road. It only serves to piss Yunho off even more. "Is everything a joke to you?!"

The clench of Changmin's jaw is obvious, as with the narrowing of his eyes, but Yunho didn't expect the car to swerve sharply into a rest stop and park with a lurching jerk. Changmin doesn't even bother killing the engine before he turns to Yunho, equally furious.

"No, it's not a joke." They're spitting angry at each other, each unwilling to back down. "I wouldn't go to all this trouble for a fucking joke." He slams a fist against the steering wheel, rattling the inside of the car. "Do you think this is fun to me? Fuck. No."

Yunho curls his fingers into fists, keeps them on his sides so he isn't tempted to swing at Changmin. God knows the asshole deserves it. "Why the hell are you doing this then?!"

"Because I'll lose my fucking company if I don't!"

The outburst catches both of them by surprise — Changmin even more so, from the widening of his eyes and how quickly he clamps his mouth shut. The air is charged between them, crackling with tension strung tight enough to snap at any moment. It's then that Yunho notices how close they'd moved to yell at each other. He jerks back, desperate for some sort of distance. Who simply stares at him, lips still pressed into a thin line. The silence that had smoothed over them is strained at best, waiting for the first to relent.

Which turns out to be Changmin.

"I—" He shakes his head, exhaling slowly. When he looks at Yunho, he'd composed himself. Barely, but the effort is there. "I'm sorry. It's just— this is a tough fucking spot. For both of us."

Yunho curls and uncurls his fingers, and meets Changmin's eyes defiantly.

"You should've told me," he says, still pissed off. But not as much as before. Mostly at the stubborn set of Changmin's jaw as he refuses to look at Yunho. "It's true? You'll lose your company if you don't marry?"

The car reverses, heading out of the stop and into traffic. Continuing the interrupted journey because it's not like they can cancel dinner at the last minute. Changmin is quiet for a few minutes, allowing the question to linger between them. Yunho doesn't push, but he doesn't back down either. Keeps his face turned towards the other man, studying his silhouette in the half-dark. Eventually, Changmin huffs out an impatient sigh and jerks his head into a nod.

"It's— complicated," he adds. It's begrudging as hell and he's still avoiding Yunho's eyes. "My father had a very funny idea of who I should be."

From the downward pull of Changmin's mouth, Yunho thinks 'funny' is the exact opposite of it. The Shilla Hotel is within sight, rising high against the glittering brightness of Seoul. Yunho's stomach has resumed its previous gymnastic manoeuvres as they get into parking, and he wipes his suddenly clammy hands on the thighs of his pants. The gesture must not have gone unnoticed, because Changmin gives him an amused, but not unkind, smile.

"I thought you're a seasoned pro?" he says. "Didn't you do, like, two stage productions?"

"Six," Yunho corrects him, but it lacks actual heat. Since he's actually, truly nervous about this. It's different with a script, with elements that are within his control. He doesn't even know Changmin well enough to come up with things on the fly, doesn't even think he can. He exhales heavily, running fingers through his styled hair and probably ruining it behind salvage. "I don't like lying, alright? Never been good at it."

The collar of Yunho's shirt now feels uncomfortably tight. He tugs at it, until Changmin reaches out to coax the hand away.

"Stop fidgeting." Changmin leans in, his other hand coming up to fix Yunho's hair. Swipes strands of hair from his forehead, the tips of his fingers brushing Yunho's forehead. "It'll be fine. Just think of this as a— dress rehearsal? Shit can go wrong, but it's gonna be okay."

While Changmin's words are far from reassuring, the hands keeping Yunho in place somehow manage to calm his nerves. For about five seconds. And then he's nervous about something else because Changmin is like five inches away and the inside of the car is suddenly very very claustrophobic and Yunho can feel the entirety of his blood supply rushing to his cheeks when he gets a whiff of Changmin's cologne.

It's the same cologne Changmin wore the night they stumbled home together.

Yunho finds himself rooted in place as Changmin pats his hair into place. They're still holding hands (technically, Changmin's holding his hand but it counts alright??) and this situation is uncomfortably intimate. And domestic. As if they're... actually... married...... Changmin must've noticed Yunho's unnatural stiffness because he pulls back with a frown, opens his mouth to perhaps say something shitty to ruin the moment and just. Stops. He blinks, then glances at their hands and seems to have grasped the error in his decision to get handsy.

He lets Yunho go post-haste and clears his throat. Loudly.

Yunho can't help noticing that the tips of his ears are red. A traitorous voice inside his head mutters 'cute' and he takes that as a signal for him to get the hell out of the car because Changmin is anything but cute.

"We shouldn't keep your mother waiting," he says, flustered and trying very hard to hide it. The good thing is that not being trapped in a car with the other man does make it easier to breathe. He smooths a hand over his shirt, checking his reflection in the tinted window. He looks a bit flushed, but he's good. He can do this. Survive dinner, pretend to be married to Mr I've-Got-Amnesia-After-Great-Sex for a month (or two) and then he's a free man. Yunho inhales deeply and catches Changmin's eyes.

_ _Right. What can go wrong?_ _

.

**tbc**

.


	5. the one where changmin cockblocks himself (sort of)

.

His mother is early. She's already waiting inside their private room by the time Changmin manages to stop Yunho from freaking out and somehow gets him in the elevator without having to resort to threats. Or god forbid, physical violence. Yunho's face is conspicuously pale as they’re being shown in and Changmin's actually starting to worry about him.

"You good?" he asks, pulling Yunho to the side before they can proceed to the room. "You're not gonna throw up or anything, right?"

Yunho shoots him an annoyed glare, but at least the colours are back in his cheeks. Even if it means Changmin had, once again, pissed him off. "I'm fine." With emphasis on '_fine_', like he wants to shove the word down Changmin's throat. "Let's just get this over with."

"Appreciate the enthusiasm, darling," he says, grinning widely when Yunho winces at the moniker. "Shall we?"

Yunho clenches his teeth, deliberately turning away from Changmin to smooth a hand over his clothes. Which are fine and very well-fitting, especially those pants. Changmin nods approvingly at Yunho's ass, patting himself in the back for the nth times, and moves closer to wrap an arm around Yunho's waist. He only holds on tighter when Yunho tries to jerk free.

"Relax." The furious look he gets in return is the very antithesis of relaxed. "It would sell this marriage better if you don't try to punch me every time I touch you."

"Then stop touching me," Yunho hisses. His cheeks are flushed, from embarrassment or anger, Changmin doesn't actually care. He does wince when Yunho digs an elbow into his side. "Let. Go."

Changmin tuts. "I'm going to kiss you right now if you don't stop squirming."

Which is apparently the right thing to say because Yunho goes very still instantly. As if the worst thing that can happen is to be kissed by Changmin. He's kind of offended, come to think of it. He considers himself a great kisser and he hasn’t had any complaint since that time in private school when the girl he was dating tried to bite his tongue off.

"C'mon. Let's not keep my mother waiting."

Yunho exhales slowly and mutters something under his breath. Changmin thinks it's a curse, but it seems to work the tension out of the other man and he's a lot more relaxed after the next exhale. He allows Changmin to lead him to the table, Changmin's arm clasped loosely around his waist. His mother looks up at their approach, her face carefully devoid of any expression as she studies them both. Changmin can feel his heart hammering in his chest and he tightens his grip on Yunho, surreptitiously pulling him closer. It might look like he's using the other man as a shield, but he's not. Not really.

"Mother, this is Jung Yunho." He pauses, waits for understanding to dawn in his mother's eyes. It doesn't take long. She's a smart woman, after all. Once the shock has cracked open her calm façade, he continues, "My husband."

Her silence lasts for too-long seconds and he watches the way her fingers curl tightly on her lap. How she has to fight to school her expression again. It's bitter satisfaction singing in his veins, seeing her like that, and he thinks Yunho must've sensed something wrong because the other man had taken a half-step forward. There's a warm smile on Yunho's face when he looks down at Changmin's mother, a stark contrast to the man who'd been fighting Changmin all the way there.

"I apologise for the late greeting," Yunho says, his voice soft. He bows then, low and respectful. It's a good thing they're in a private room, since it would've been quite a show for the other patrons. Yunho straightens after a while, still smiling. And miraculously, his mother is smiling back.

"Do take a seat, Yunho-sshi." The Shim matriarch gestures at the space next to her and Changmin has an inkling that she's ignoring him. He squints. It's… well. Not the outcome he was expecting. At all. "If it's anyone's fault, it'd be my son's."

Yunho's smile widens, eyes crinkling as he follows the order. Which leaves Changmin standing there, crossing his arms and making an offended noise (that might or might not have bordered into actual confusion because _ what the actual hell is happening_). His mother raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"That would be nice, yes," he grumbles, but he must've said it loud enough that Yunho is now openly laughing at him. Changmin narrows his eyes and harrumphs. "What? You think this is funny?"

"I do, actually." Yunho tilts his head to the side, his smile's taken on a playful, teasing lilt, and Changmin's having a hard time holding onto his annoyance when faced with that. He's also having a hard time reminding himself that this is all play pretend, and that Yunho is not his actual husband when it feels so easy to give in to that smile and do whatever it is Yunho asks him to.

So when yunho nods at the chair across the table from his mother, Changmin lets out a theatrical sigh and takes a seat. Only then that he notices his mother is staring intently, quietly at him. At both of them. He can feel cold sweat starting to prickle the back of his neck.

His mother steeples her fingers, leans back ever slightly and smiles. Changmin's cold sweating intensifies. "So, tell me. How did you two meet?"

If he's a better person, Changmin would've stepped forward and answered the question. But he's not and he thinks this is the perfect payback for when Yunho had laughed at him, so he grins at the other man and says, "That's right, dear. How _ did _ we meet?"

Yunho's smile had gone a little stiff. "Are you sure you want me to tell the story?"

"Yeah, of course." Changmin is grinning so hard he thinks his cheeks are about to crack open. "I'd love to hear it too."

His mother's giving them both an odd look now, but he's having too much time watching the flicker of emotions flashing through Yunho's eyes to care. Eventually, Yunho seems to settle on something that looks worryingly like determination and before Changmin can stop him, he turns to Changmin’s mother. And starts talking.

"We met at a— club." An apologetic smile at the older woman, as if he's sorry that he didn't hook up with her son in a more respectable place. Like a tea ceremony or something. "And Changmin looked so sad when he approached me that I decided to let him buy me a drink." He leans closer to the older woman, voice lowered in a faux whisper. "He told me he got dumped. Because his ex found out that he's—" Yunho shakes his head. "—having trouble performing in bed."

Changmin chokes on his spit.

"I did not!" Changmin blurts out, completely indignant at the very untrue accusation levelled at his sexual prowess. He shouldn't have allowed Yunho to open his mouth. Ever. He points a threatening finger at the other man. "You. Stop lying to my mother."

Yunho widens his eyes, brows raised. With the most infuriatingly fake innocent look Changmin had ever seen plastered all over his face. "But you said I should tell the story."

"I didn't expect you to lie through your teeth," he snaps, very aware that his ears are turning red. Intent upon vengeance, he leans towards Yunho, as close as he can with the table between them, and adds, "Besides, you weren't complaining about my _ performance _ last night, sweetheart."

Yunho instantly flushed. Straight up on fire.

Changmin smirks. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

That's when his mother decides to clear her throat to remind them that they're having a heated argument about her son's ability to satisfy his bed partner aka husband aka Yunho aka the guy who's now as red as tomato and is refusing to make eye contact.

Changmin wants to _ die. _

"Uh," he says, which is very intelligent.

To his surprise, his mother is far from disgusted. So fucking far in fact that she's now laughing softly at them. And he just. Stares at her. Confused and sort of... surprised. It's been a while since he last saw her laugh that he can't even remember when it was. Yunho glances at him, equally lost, and Changmin can only lift his shoulders into a shrug in return.

His mother's laughter tapers into a smile. And then a small nod, as if more to herself than anyone else.

"You look happy," she says. There's a touch of wistfulness there that Changmin doesn't understand. She pats Yunho's hand. "Both of you."

Yunho's smile is hesitant, slower than before. Changmin can already tell that the guilt of having go lie is starting to get to Yunho and he's scrambling to damage control. Taking Yunho's hand, he squeezes it. Harder than necessary, a warning for Yunho not to fuck this up when it's going unexpectedly well.

Changmin says, "Yes, I'm the luckiest man in the world for finding him."

It’s supposed to be sort of a cover-up but then the words come out a bit too heartfelt, too sincere and he makes the mistake of looking into Yunho's eyes as he says so. Yunho's cheeks are still a pretty shade of red and his lips are parted in surprise, from the hand-holding or Changmin's words, he isn't sure. But it feels goddamned nice and Changmin finds himself wishing that all of this is real.

Which is a terrifying thought.

And one he shouldn't be harbouring. At all. After all, this is a business transition and he has no intention of actually being tied down to anyone. He lets go of Yunho's perhaps a bit too hastily and turns to his mother.

"We should order! I'm starving!"

While they're waiting for the food, his mother strikes up a conversation with Yunho. Asking him what he does, about his family and if he’s originally from Seoul. She doesn't seem too put off when Yunho tells her that he owns a dance academy, just nodding thoughtfully and Changmin relaxes even further. Maybe this entire evening won't be a disaster after all.

Apparently, he'd spoken too soon because she suddenly turns to him. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "You got married in LA?"

Changmin blinks. "Yeah? It's easier to get registered there."

"And there's no wedding?"

"Mother," he sighs. "I- well, _ we _ wanted to keep it a secret. Throwing a party would defeat the purpose, don't you think?"

Yunho nods and Changmin's glad he's playing along, keeping to the script they'd agreed. His mother, though, looks thoughtful.

It's a look that does not bode well for him.

"We should hold a wedding reception here," she says. Changmin freezes. "A small one. For family and friends. We should share this happy news with everyone, Changmin."

Changmin can feel panic screeching inside his head. "T-That's not necessary at all!" He turns to Yunho, who's gone as white as a sheet. "Yunho is- is a very private person and I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable—"

"Nonsense." His mother's tone brooks no argument. She does wheel around to look at Yunho though and her expression turns mournful. Changmin knows for sure now that she's about to do something disgustingly manipulative just to get her way. "Yunho-sshi, it's heartbreaking for me when I found out that my Changminnie had gotten married without his family there with him." Changmin grounds his teeth - he's only his mother's '_Changminnie_' when she wants something from him. And now she's pulling the same card on Yunho. Changmin wishes he'd never brought Yunho to see her. "It's going to be just family and friends." Her voice gentles, like the sweet rattle of a snake before it lunges. Yunho has gone even paler and Changmin wants nothing more than to drag him out of there. "Surely you won't mind?"

Changmin tries to catch Yunho's eyes, to signal to him that neither of them has to do what his mother wants, but she reaches out and grasps Yunho's hand.

It's a physical thing, to see Yunho deflating as the fight drains out of him.

"Of course, auntie," he says, voice quiet.

Her triumphant smile is well-veiled but Changmin sees it all the same, and he seethes as he watches her pat Yunho's hand before letting him go. He doesn't mind the reception so much as how she's getting her way, how she's already pulling at Yunho's strings in their first meeting. Their food arrives then, beautifully-made and arranged, but Changmin has already lost his appetite. His mother is talking to Yunho as if she'd done nothing wrong, even if Yunho is clearly struggling to not show how upset he is.

Enough is enough.

Without even tasting the food on his plate, Changmin nudges it aside. He touches Yunho's hand, just a slight graze of his fingertips over the back of it to catch Yunho's attention. Once Yunho's looking at him, a questioning tilt to his head, Changmin smiles. He hopes it looks somewhere in the vicinity of being reassuring.

And then he's addressing his mother. "We're leaving. Now."

Her brows crease into a frown. Disapproval sharpens her voice when she says, "So early? You've barely touched your food, Changmin. Yunho too."

Yunho is looking from one to the other, but he hastily places his napkin on the table and cuts Changmin off. Who's about to unload on his mother on her manipulative ways and where she can shove the wedding reception she so wanted. His hand grips Changmin's as he forces a smile. "I'm afraid it's my fault. A-A contractor is coming to discuss some renovations I'm doing in the studio and... um, I forgot to reschedule with him," Yunho says, the words coming out in a faltering gush. He even goes as far as to lower his head into an apologetic half-bow.

And Changmin's so stunned by this that he ends up simply staring at Yunho. Watches the way Yunho apologise to the woman who deserves none of it and how his mother relents. She's talking to him, about how they still need to discuss the reception, but Changmin is only half-listening. His eyes are still glued on Yunho's face as they both stand up to bid goodbye to his mother. Yunho finally realises he's being stared at and he nudges an elbow into Changmin's ribs, gesturing to where his mother is waiting for him.

"Get me out of here," Yunho hisses, low enough so only Changmin can hear him.

And that's exactly what he does. He gives his mother a stiff hug, promises to call (he really really doesn't want to) and waits impatiently as she makes Yunho promise to do the same thing. It's only when they're in the elevator that Changmin starts breathing again.

"Well," Yunho says, quietly. He's watching their reflection on the shiny elevator doors and intently avoiding Changmin's eyes. "That went well."

He scoffs. "Yeah. About as well as a natural disaster."

Yunho goes quiet. And then, "Your mum's really scary."

"Welcome to my life," Changmin says, can't keep the bitterness from his voice. They've reached the parking level and Yunho is looking at him funny. Kinda like. Sadly? Changmin frowns. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Yunho shrugs, mutters, "Yeah, something stupid."

And has the audacity to laugh at Changmin's loud offended noises. He has a nice laugh — a bit high-pitched and jerky, but still very warm. That's the only reason why Changmin doesn't just drive off and leave him there. He's starting the engine when Yunho turns to him.

"I'm still hungry," he complains. While pouting. With those plush, red lips. He just continues complaining like he's completely oblivious of Changmin ogling him. "I didn't get to eat anything before you ran me out of there."

Changmin rips his eyes away from Yunho's lips and very deliberately thinks of gross things so that he's not tempted to test out how flexible Yunho can be in the tight confines of the car.

"Fine," he huffs, just to get that pout off of Yunho's face. "Where do you want to go?"

Yunho looks surprised for a second, and then his face brightens. Changmin squints — it's like staring straight into the fucking sun. "I know a place!"

By a place, Yunho apparently means a barbecue restaurant owned by a friend. Who greets him with warm smiles and too-tight hugs. Changmin hovers over Yunho's shoulder, an odd twinge of possessiveness making him more annoyed than he should be. Yunho is already chattering away with his friend as they're shown to a table at the back of the crowded restaurant and only remembered Changmin is there when they're seated.

"This is Changmin," he says. "He's—" And then he makes the mistake of hesitating for too long.

In which Changmin smoothly steps in by saying, "I'm his husband." He smiles at the friend, who looks very very confused. "Nice to meet you."

His moment of triumph proves to be short-lived because Yunho smacks him across the chest. Hard. "Don't go around saying that kinda thing!" He laughs, loud and awkward as he turns to his friend. "It's a joke. Ha ha. We're not really married, obviously!"

"According to the LA County's registrar, we're very married," Changmin grumbles, rubbing at his abused chest.

Yunho turns beet red. He hisses '_stop talking_' like they're discussing sexually-transmitted diseases instead of fake nuptials. His friend gives them an odd look, says '_ooookaaaay_' and walks away. If looks can kill, Changmin would've been reduced to a puddle with the way Yunho is glaring at him.

"That's not funny," Yunho grinds out.

Changmin shrugs. "Wasn't trying to. You're the one who said you don't like lying."

Yunho lets out a frustrated sigh and falls back again his chair, crossing his arms petulantly. "I don't want anyone else to know about... this. Us."

"Why not." He leans back as well, mirroring Yunho's crossed-arms stance. "You managed to snag a charming, handsome husband who buys buildings for you. What more can you ask for?"

Yunho's face scrunches. After a few seconds, he mutters, "Love."

And it's so soft that Changmin would've missed it if he wasn't paying attention. Kinda makes things awkward, because he was teasing while Yunho is earnestly talking about their 'marriage'. And now he doesn't know what to make of that.

Changmin shifts in his seat, frowning. He's never good at offering comfort, despite the oddly insistent urge to do so, and his first instinct is to lighten up the sombre mood. He taps Yunho’s foot with his own, grins his most winsome grin at the other man and says, "You should just fall in love with me. Then you'll have everything you want in a marriage."

He's half expecting an annoyed roll of eyes or even another glare. What he didn't expect is for Yunho to look straight at him and says, his voice calm and even, "Will you also fall in love with me?"

Changmin doesn't get speechless often but that's just what happened. The question blindsides him and he's still working through the lump in his throat when Yunho snorts. Looks away.

"Thought so," Yunho mutters, softly. More to himself as he looks at the menu.

Somehow, Changmin thinks that Yunho doesn't really want an answer to that question. Not that Changmin has any to offer. They eat in silence, heavy and stifling, and quickly, as if they're both chasing after something else. Or just isn't willing to spend more time together. He insists on paying for dinner only to find that Yunho already has a tab there and the friend refuses take Changmin's money. And when they step out of the restaurant, Yunho simply stops there.

At Changmin's raised eyebrow, he says, "I'm going to walk home. Goodnight."

Here he is, being ridiculous again. But Yunho doesn't look belligerent. Or angry. He just looks… worn out, as if spending time with Changmin (and his mother) had sucked the life out of him. Changmin lingers by the car and when he doesn't say anything in return, Yunho just shakes his head, wheels around and starts walking towards the general direction of his apartment. Changmin isn't even sure how far it is from the restaurant. He looks at his car key, looks at Yunho's back as he walks away and just. Decides to fuck it.

Changmin shoves the key into his pocket and jogs to catch up to Yunho. Who jerks to a stop when Changmin pulls up to him, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

Changmin grins at him, trying very hard to make this look casual. "Walking you home, of course."

Yunho frowns. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Changmin insists, starting to get annoyed now because _ wow. Can't you be more grateful_. He gestures for Yunho to keep walking because he'd like to get home sometime in this century. "Get a move on. I don't have all night, y'know."

There's a split second where Yunho looks like he's about to shove Changmin onto the road to get run over by a truck, but the moment passes and he brushes past Changmin with a loud huff. The walk is as quiet as dinner, but perhaps it's the night air or the sky or whatever, it feels as though the tension from before had dissipated. Yunho's humming as they turn the corner to his building and by the time they arrive at his doors, he's even smiling at Changmin. Which, admittedly, is a pretty nice sight.

"So." Yunho says, still smiling. "We're here."

Changmin leans against the side of the door, crossing his arms as he grins. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Yunho tilts his head. "For what?"

"A drink would be nice."

"Oh." Yunho opens the door and lingers there, his eyes still studying Changmin. "You’re right; that would be nice."

Changmin grins wider, feeling generally pretty awesome because well. A drink might lead to other things. Fun things. He moves to follow Yunho inside, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. The difference of their heights is only a few inches, but it's enough for Changmin to appreciate the sight of Yunho looking up at his through his eyelashes. Yunho's smile is a sweet curl of red lips and he takes half a step back. Changmin would've followed him through the threshold but the hand is still on his chest. Warm and inviting through the thin fabric. Yunho moves the hand higher, almost to Changmin's clavicle and Changmin can feel the tips of his nails grazing the skin there. He tries to move forward again as Yunho smilingly says,

"Get lost, Shim Changmin."

And pushes Changmin off as he steps inside, shutting the door in his face with a resounding slam. Changmin is left on the doorstep with his mouth hanging open in disbelief at the sheer enormity of that asshole move. He clenches his jaw when he hears faint laughter from inside.

Jung Yunho's gonna get it. Soon.

.

**tbc**

.

  
  



	6. the one where beyonce said 'put a ring on it'

.

Yunho's morning has always been the same: He wakes up, showers, eats whatever he can find inside the fridge that hasn't gone bad and then walks to the studio to do what he loves best. He gets to the shower part just fine and he'd just put on his sweats when the bell goes off. Yunho frowns. It's 7.30 in the morning. He doesn't get guests at 7.30 in the morning. He puts on a shirt before he heads to the door and instantly stiffens when he sees Changmin's face on the monitor.

_ What the hell_.

"You," is the first thing he says as soon as he flings the door open. Changmin blinks at him with those large eyes, before he grins at Yunho's outburst. It's a bit creepy so Yunho takes a half-step back to prevent any preemptive grabbing. "What are you doing here??"

"Brought you breakfast," Changmin says, mildly. Still smiling.

Yunho looks at the paper bag held out towards him. He's not quite sure what's going on but Changmin bringing him breakfast isn't part of the day's agenda. The other man is impeccably dressed (as always), probably on his way to the office when he somehow decides on the detour. He doesn't make a move to accept the proffered paper bag, more than a bit confused, and that prompts Changmin's smile to dim. Just enough to make Yunho feel bad.

"This is me saying sorry for last night." He shakes the bag gently. "You should eat them while they're still warm."

It's an oddly nice gesture from Changmin and Yunho isn't raised to waste food, so he takes it. He makes sure to grab the bottom of the bag so their fingers won't brush.

"Thanks," he says, resisting the urge to see what's inside because it smells really good. His stomach gurgles in anticipation but Changmin is still standing there, staring. Yunho self-consciously holds the bag over his chest. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Changmin looks oddly nervous then, and it's almost endearing. Not that Yunho's going tell him _ that_. "Can I pick you up at lunch today?"

That's not what Yunho had been expecting. At all. "...Why?"

Changmin is now rubbing the back of his neck. "I just realised last night that we're not wearing rings."

Yunho stares. "Huh?"

"Wedding rings, Yunho." Changmin laughs, but it's not unkind. "Married people wear them."

Yunho can feel himself turning red so fast his head is spinning. He jerkily looks down at his bare hand, and then at Changmin's. Who's looking very amused when Yunho's eyes catch his.

"We can get lunch together," Changmin says and he's so calm and casual about it that Yunho feels like an idiot for freaking out. "And then we'll try to find a ring that you like." He peers at Yunho, somehow getting closer and his voice drops lower. "Sounds okay?"

Yunho inhales deeply, fighting to keep his face straight. This is just another necessary part of the ruse. Nothing more than that. But his heart is still pounding inside his chest and he wants Changmin gone, just so he can straighten out the confusion inside his head. "Sure."

"Great!" Changmin's entire face brightens and his grin is wide, pleased. He reaches out to curve a hand over Yunho's jaw, thumb brushing his cheek. The hand is gone before Yunho can react. "See you later!"

Yunho is still rooted in the doorway, clutching at the paper bag with his cheeks on fire and wondering what the hell just happened. He goes through the day almost mechanically, nervous for all the wrong reasons, and by the time lunch rolls on, he's thinking about calling it off. Changmin, however, is already waiting at the reception before Yunho can do so. And Yunho thinks this is just the universe's way of telling him to just suck it up and do what he has to do.

"Hey," Changmin says, and the warm note of his voice is bizarre. It's the same as this morning, what's with the breakfast and everything. Like he's a different person altogether. Yunho isn't sure which version of Changmin he likes better but this is a definite improvement. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Yunho shoves a cap over his hair, inexplicably nervous again. "Let's go."

He'd led to the car and once they're both belted in, Changmin turns to him. He's smiling a lot more than Yunho's used to and it's really starting to creep him out. Even though Changmin does look marginally less annoying like that.

"So. Where to first?"

Yunho wrinkles his nose. "Are you going to tell me why you're..." He gestures vaguely at Changmin, not really sure how to express the utter weirdness of the other man's sudden change. "...like this?"

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Weird!" That's not the right word, but thereabouts. Yunho sinks back into the chair and crosses his arms. "You're.... _ different_."

"I... don't know what you're talking about," Changmin deadpans. After a second, he continues, "Is it a good different or a bad one?"

It's such an unfair question because maybe Changmin is trying to make this fake marriage thing more palatable, since they've been butting heads from the beginning, and Yunho doesn't want to put down his efforts. Even though this entire mess is totally his fault. Yunho exhales and, at Changmin's expectant look, mutters grudgingly, "A good one."

He gets a nod and a pleased smile for that, and the car merges into traffic. It isn't long before they arrive at a jeweller, a discreet, upscale place that just reeks of money. Yunho isn't sure he can afford anything from the display. He's left lingering awkwardly by the entrance as Changmin makes a beeline for the counter, striking up a conversation with a man there. Yunho didn't hear what was being said but there's a loud exclamation, a flurry of movements and he is suddenly swept into an uncomfortably tight hug from Changmin's bald friend.

"I can't believe you managed to snag our little Changmin!" came the exclamation. Yunho is finding it a little hard to breathe. "And you didn't even invite me to the wedding! How could you!"

Changmin, who's walking to where Yunho is slowly getting smothered, looks a little annoyed. "I'd be grateful if you can keep your hands off my husband, Seokcheon-hyung."

Seokcheon released Yunho with a theatrical sob, wheeling around to jab a finger into Changmin's chest. "You owe me for this, Shim Changmin." He grabs Yunho's hand and drags him towards one of the displays. "C'mon, honey. You tell Seokcheonnie what you like and he'll make magic happens for you!"

It's all vaguely amusing but mostly terrifying, and Yunho lets himself be seated as jewellery cases are brought out. The rings before him glint prettily under the lights, rows upon rows of them and Seokcheon's prattling away about white gold versus platinum versus palladium, and Yunho feels his soul trying to vacate his body. He’s out of his depth, doesn’t really understand which ring to choose and how his star sign might or might not influence what kind of gems would suit him best. He hesitates, before looking up to where Changmin is examining a display case of bracelets.

"Changmin...nie?" Addressing Changmin in public is still a trial, as it seems. But Changmin is already stepping towards him, the very image of a concerned husband. Yunho can see Seokcheon cooing at them and it takes his everything not to cringe. The cooing intensifies when Changmin places a hand on the back of Yunho's neck, thumb brushing the hair there. Making it very hard for Yunho to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"What's wrong?" Changmin asks.

Yunho itches to shrug the hand off him, but it would look weird when they're not alone. So he fights down the shiver that's crawling up his spine and smile at Changmin. "I'm not sure which one to pick. They all look very nice."

_ And expensive as hell_, he adds mentally.

Changmin leans over his shoulder to look closer at the selection, giving Yunho an unimpeded view of his side profile. To once-again punch in the fact that he is one of the most attractive men Yunho had ever met. There's a whiff of cologne, something unexpectedly sweet and floral, and Yunho flushes when he realises that he's sniffing Changmin. Like a creep.

"I think these look good," Changmin says, tilting his face slightly to look at Yunho as he points at a pair of plain titanium rings, decorated with a single etched line running through the middle. They're so close that if he moves a couple inches further, their noses would be touching. (And then their lips _ oh god _). Yunho can feel his heart pounding away, like a trapped wild hare trying to hammer its way out of the ribcage. Yunho decides vehemently that this is all Changmin's fault.

"O-Okay," he manages to stammer out, keeping very still and very aware that he's blushing like a fifteen year old schoolgirl with a crush. It's not a pretty mental picture.

Changmin straightens, smiling, and that's when Yunho realises that Seokcheon is staring at them. With his hand clasped together over his chest, damned near in tears. "It's so good to see young people in love," Seokcheon sighs, fluttering his hands. Yunho really doesn't want to know what the older man saw just now, but Changmin looks amused. "I'll ring these up for you, Changmin-ah~"

As Seokcheon prances away, Yunho takes that opportunity to put some distance between him and Changmin. "I'll pay half," He whispers. "For the rings."

"Don't be ridiculous." Changmin frowns. "I'm paying for everything while we're married. Didn't you read the contract?"

Of course not. The last time Yunho had seen the contract was when he threw it at Changmin's face. And the file wasn't there when he came back to the studio so he assumed Dindin must've thrown it out. But well. Considering Changmin's the one who needs a husband, it makes sense that he would offer to foot whatever bills that come with it. Even though it kind of makes Yunho feel like a... sugar baby... He squashes the thought as soon as it surfaces and says nothing more because Seokcheon is back. With the rings in very nice matching boxes.

"Thank you, hyung," Changmin says, sliding a card over. He picks one of the boxes, examining the content. Before turning to Yunho, lips curling into a warm smile.

"May I?" he says and Yunho almost asks '_what_' before he realises that Changmin's holding out a ring. For him.

Yunho's eyes flicker to where Seokcheon is watching them, not even being subtle about it, and there's nothing else he can do but to nod. The annoyance of this suddenly becoming a spectator sport doesn't stop his face from getting warm when Changmin holds his hand. Raises it towards him and slides the ring onto his finger, slowly as if savouring each second. Yunho's eyes widen when instead of letting him go, Changmin brings the hand to his mouth and kisses his fingers.

Seokcheon literally shrieks with delight.

Yunho really really wants to self-combust right then and there. He hates that this isn't real, that Changmin is probably only doing this because they have an audience. He tugs his hand back, trying not to make it look to obvious that he's upset and Changmin doesn't fight him. He pockets the other ring and says goodbye to Seokcheon, before herding Yunho out of the store. Yunho follows him to the car quietly, the weight of the ring sitting oddly on his finger. He doesn't find it unpleasant... Only that it's just another accessory to help sell this lie.

Yunho doesn't even know why it's affecting him so much.

Why a very tiny voice at the back of his head whispers at how nice this would've been, if it's real. If they really are in love and that Changmin really is promising him a happily ever after.

"—this place has the best ramen. Hey, are you okay?"

Yunho jerks out of his reverie, doesn't even realise Changmin's talking. And is now looking at him with concern. He immediately pastes on a smile and nods, to whatever was being said.

"Yeah! W-We're going for lunch now?"

Changmin scoffs. "Good to know you're more enthusiastic about food than you are with the ring."

"I'm hungry," he grumbles, flexing his fingers. The metal digs into his skin, smooth and cold. He ducks his head when he can't seem to hold Changmin's scrutiny. "I do like the ring."

"Good to know."

Changmin unlocks the car and opens the door for Yunho. This entire day has been such a bizarre experience and it still feels weird that Changmin has taken a drastic 180° turn from the obnoxious and arrogant jerk he'd been before. Yunho's pretty sure he's not dreaming this up (why would he dream of Changmin anyway??) and if he’s being honest with himself… it's nice. Being with Changmin like this. Maybe he'd been wrong about the other man after all.

He slides into the passenger seat and looks up, returning Changmin's smile with one of his own.

.

**tbc**

.


	7. the one where changmin makes (more) bad decisions

.

Changmin closes the door once Yunho is inside the car and takes a moment to congratulate himself on a job well done. Yunho still looks a bit suspicious and a lot bewildered, but Changmin can see that he's getting to the other man. That he's slowly chipping away at Yunho's armour, one chink at a time.

Changmin grins to himself. This is going to be a game he'll definitely win.

When he'd gone to Siwon's after being played by Yunho the night before, he'd been pissed. And a lot turned on. So maybe it hadn't been a great idea for him to start relieving Siwon of his extensive booze collection because he'd been known to make horrible life decisions when he's drunk (case in point: Yunho). He complained to Siwon about Yunho being a fucking tease and the fact that their dinner with his mother was kind of disastrous. He also mentioned that there'd be a wedding reception and everyone would then get front row seats to how awkward they were as husbands. And the directors would find out the truth somehow.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't forget him after you guys had sex," Siwon pointed out. "And you could've been nicer to him. That would help."

"Hey, I'm nice!" Changmin objected loudly. Kyuhyun just snorted from where he's lounging in the couch. "I bought a building for him!"

Kyuhyun snorted again. "You can't buy romance, Chwang."

"Fake news," he mumbled into his beer. Then he thought about Yunho's eyes. And lips. And the laughter behind the door. "He's just... infuriating." Changmin blamed the alcohol for what he said next. "I'm gonna be so fucking nice to him he'll fall in love with me. For real!"

Siwon and Kyuhyun exchanged A Look.

"And when I've got him good and proper, I wanna see his face when we get divorced." He took a hefty swig from the bottle and grinned. "See how you'd like that, Jung Yunho!"

Which is why he's now playing doting fake husband to a guy he barely knows. It's fucking exhausting, that's what it is. Doesn't matter that he likes seeing the many ways he can make Yunho turn red. And that it's also surprisingly easy to be 'nicer' once he isn't actively antagonising Yunho. Changmin decides to test his luck by holding Yunho's hand as he drives and when he doesn't get shoved off (after the initial surprised jolt), he's feeling pretty damn great about his scheme so far.

Nobody can resist his charms, after all.

"About the reception—" He can feel Yunho stiffen and his first instinct is to hold tighter, stroking his thumb back and forth in an attempt to soothe. "My mother wants to meet your family."

Yunho's jaw is clenched tight, words pushed through when he says, "No."

Granted, the reception debacle isn't part of the plan and is entirely his mother's fault, it'd be awkward to not have Yunho's family there. Changmin glances at Yunho when the light turns red. "They don't know that you're...?"

The implication is clear. Even after the legalisation of same-sex marriage in the country, the community is still a conservative one. It wouldn't surprise him if Yunho keeps his preferences from his family.

"They do," Yunho mutters, his voice lower and monotonous. He's looking out of the window. "But we’re not discussing this."

Changmin makes a quiet noise, squeezing Yunho's hand as the car moves forward again. After a few seconds, he feels Yunho squeezing back. It's progress, at least. They arrive at the restaurant and Changmin exchanges greeting with the owner from across the counter. They're waiting for their ramen when Yunho, who's been fidgeting with his new ring and looking thoughtfully at Changmin, finally asks, "Don't you have... someone you could've asked to marry you?" He pauses. "Instead of me?"

Changmin blinks, isn't expecting the question. He can't really tell the truth, that it's easier because Yunho is a stranger and therefore can be trusted to not complicate things further once they terminate the marriage. And he's supposed to soften the other man up anyway, so he takes a few seconds. Threads their fingers together and softly says, "Because I like you." At Yunho's stunned silence, Changmin smirks inwardly and adds, "It's hard for me to say when... I started feeling that way. But I like who you are. And I kind of wish, you know, we've met under a different circumstance so I can get to know you properly."

It's as heartfelt as Changmin can muster (worryingly sincere, to be honest, even to his ears and _ he _ knows he's lying through his teeth) and his effort is rewarded with the sight of Yunho slowly turning red. The colour starts from his neck, creeping upwards before it sits prettily, high on his cheekbones.

"Oh," Yunho says. Like an exhale of breath, punched out of his lungs. He's staring at their intertwined fingers and to Changmin's disappointment, he tugs free. Folds his hands in his side of the table and looking away from Changmin. He's still red all over though and doesn't look upset, just embarrassed. "That's— You shouldn't say things like that. You barely know me."

"We'll have time to get to know each other soon enough." Changmin shrugs. The waiter arrives with their food and he watches Yunho's face light up, can't really stop the smile on his face at the sight. "You should go to Japan. I know this place in Tokyo that serves the best ramen you can buy."

Yunho scoffs, picking up his chopsticks. "Like I have the money. Or the time. I don't like to leave the studio for too long. Not that I don't trust the others, but it makes me feel better to be there for them."

So. Apart from being pretty as fuck, Yunho also has admirable work ethics. Changmin's finding it quite hard to understand why Yunho is still single, but their loss is his gain. Where else can he find someone gullible enough to go along with his (according to Siwon) quote _crazy and criminal in so many ways_ unquote plan.

They're halfway through the meal when Changmin decides that it's time to broach another subject that should've probably been discussed much earlier. Seems like good timing, when Yunho looks pretty happy and relaxed and isn't seconds away from punching him in the throat. Though that might change soon.

"Yunho," he starts, watching the other man carefully. "I think we need to talk about our... living arrangement." Yunho blinks and cocks his head, still chewing on a mouthful of noodles. Changmin takes that as his cue to continue. "You should move in with me."

And then Yunho's choking on the noodles, sputtering inelegantly as he tries not to spew half-masticated noodles and soup all over the place. Changmin grimaces, smiling apologetically at the table next to theirs as Yunho continues hacking up a lung. He eventually settles down and Changmin nudges a glass of water towards him. He gets a dirty look in return and waits until Yunho doesn't look in danger of choking to death.

"W-Why am I moving in with you??" Yunho hisses, red-faced and wide-eyed. "I've got my own place!"

Changmin sighs. "Wouldn't it be odd for a married couple to live separately?" Yunho's face goes even redder. "I promise I won't do anything to you." Yunho jerks his head up, meeting Changmin's eyes. Changmin grins. "Unless you want me to."

Yunho makes an indignant sound. "You wish."

"I do, actually," Changmin says cheekily, just to watch Yunho falter once again. The guy really is hilariously transparent with his feelings. "But you'll have your own room, of course. Mother might want to check up on us, so being prepared for that eventuality is the best thing we can do now."

He watches Yunho chew on his lips, obviously seeing that the proposal makes sense but much too stubborn to give in easily. He lets him stew for a while, returning to his ramen to give him space to think. Changmin pays for lunch, says nothing as Yunho distractedly follows him to the car. He's still quiet on the way back to the studio, fidgeting with the ring on his finger as he looks out of the window. Changmin's reminded that he should be wearing his own ring soon, which is something he's not entirely opposed to doing. Especially if he gets to watch the board of director's faces when they realise that they can't cheat him out of his inheritance on the technicality of his father's will.

They arrive in front of Yunho's studio soon enough and when Yunho makes no move to get out, Changmin lets him sit there. To sort whatever the hell is going on inside that head. He's thinking of taking out his phone to answer some emails when he feels fingers touching his arm. Yunho's looking at him, grim determination on his face.

"Separate rooms," he says. "And this is just until we..." A pause, where Yunho's expression flickers into something indecipherable. "Get divorced. And you don't get to control what i do or where I go, alright?"

Changmin doesn't like how that last part sounds, as if he's even vaguely interested in Yunho's mundane life. His first instinct is to say '_as long as you don't bring a guy back to my place and have noisy sex without inviting me_' but manages to stop himself in time. Since that would possibly undo whatever goodwill he'd accumulated today. So he nods, places his hand over Yunho's. "That's fair. I'll respect your privacy as long as you're with me." He tries for reassuring smile. It must've worked, because the stiff lines of Yunho's shoulders relaxes slightly.

"Thank you, for doing this."

Yunho scoffs. "It's not like you gave me any other choices."

"Touché," he concedes the point. "But you won't regret this, I promise."

"I'm already regretting it."

Changmin's grin widens. "Are you always this stubborn or am I getting the special Jung Yunho treatment?"

Yunho scrunches his nose, but there's a bright glimmer of laughter in his eyes and Changmin finds himself staring a bit too openly. They're leaning towards each other now, much closer than they were before and after a few seconds, Yunho must've noticed that his hand is still on Changmin's arm and he withdraws hastily.

"I have to go," he says. "Thanks for lunch." A small, bashful smile. "And- And the ring."

Changmin reaches out to grab Yunho's arm before he can slip out of the car. Yunho looks back at him, a questioning tilt to his head.

"That's not the proper way to say goodbye," Changmin says, tugs him closer. He leans in, slowly as to not spook Yunho off. When the other man remains still, only his eyes widening a fraction, Changmin feels himself smirking. He leans forward and presses his lips against the corner of Yunho's lips. He feels a twitch, the slight tremble of Yunho's mouth, and leans back to watch the other man.

Yunho looks dazed, raising a hand to touch his mouth. Changmin waits for the inevitable meltdown, but there's none. Yunho simply ducks his head and steps out, saying nothing. And just leaving Changmin there, not quite sure if he'd scared Yunho off.

Or if he'd scored.

"I'm awesome," is the first thing he says to Kyuhyun when the call goes through. "This marriage bullshit is a piece of cake."

"The last time you said something was a piece of cake, you end up in Vegas handcuffed to the bed. With an Elvis impersonator in the bathtub."

He frowns. Trust Kyuhyun to bring up whatever dirt he has on Changmin. "Dude. Seriously. I'm killing this husband game. I just bought Yunho a ring."

"You gave him a ring _ after _ introducing him to your mother? That's three steps too late, dumbass."

"Fuck off," he says without much heat. "Tell Minho we're going for drinks later."

What does Kyuhyun knows about being married anyway? That dickhead can't even keep a relationship for more than two weeks. Changmin goes into his office and stops dead when he sees his mother there.

_ Talk about the fucking devil_.

He ends the call and stares at the Shim Matriarch. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Changmin," she says, dryly. Her face gives nothing away, as always. "We need to discuss the reception. I was hoping to talk to Yunho's family too."

"You can't just come here anytime you want," he says, barely keeps his voice level. She's the last person he wants to see today, when he's still fresh off of a victorious outing with Yunho. "And I’ll have to discuss with Yunho first. His family situation is... complicated."

His mother raises an eyebrow. It's a fucking judgmental one too. "What kind of complicated?"

He itches to tell her that it's none of her business. But she would just take that as open season to do her own digging and meddling, which is the worst possible outcome.

"I'll talk to Yunho first," he repeats, praying that for once, his mother would listen to him. He goes around the table and settles into his seat, new leather creaking under his weight. And then looks at her expectantly. "Do you need anything else?"

Her face remains unimpressed. "Have you told the directors about your... marriage?"

Changmin makes a non-committal sound.

"When it's time." He can't wait to see the look on their smug faces once he reveals that he'd foiled their dumbass plan. "I'm sure they'll be very happy to know I've fulfilled my part of the bargain."

She _ hmm_s, her scrutiny raising the tiny hairs at the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Your father..." Changmin stiffens, but his mother goes on anyway, "He just wanted the best for you. For your future. You must not grudge him for that."

He shakes his head. "We both know that's not true, mother. He only cares about one thing and that's the company."

"And now it's yours," she points out. He'd never known her to yield when she knows she has the upper hand. And now he wishes he'd never left Yunho. His afternoon would've been infinitely better. She leans forward, eyes narrowing. "This marriage is _ necessary _ to ensure that."

After a heartbeat, she withdraws. But not without a parting shot, "Don't screw it up."

Changmin's clenching his teeth so hard he can hear his molars grinding as he watches his mother leave. Trust her to ruin the entire day. He informs his secretary that he's not coming back to the office, before he calls up Kyuhyun and Minho. And ends up shitfaced drunk before it's even six in the evening. It's easy to let himself go when he's with them, who understands him and the pressure he's under better than everyone else around. Minho starts asking questions about Yunho, which leads to an increasingly graphic discussion of Yunho's metaphorical merits in bed (metaphorical because Changmin can't fucking remember) and then Kyuhyun's saying, "Maybe you should test him out again before you fully commit to this crazy-ass plan, Chwang."

Which is a joke and a downright dick move if any of them is sober, but Changmin has more booze running inside his veins than actual blood at this point and his brain decides that this is the best idea ever.

He's not sure how he ends up in front of Yunho's place (there's a middle-aged dude in a taxi looking in disapproval at Changmin before he drives off) but most importantly, he's where he's supposed to be. Changmin sways on his feet and frowns. He remembers buying Yunho a ring and then kind of sort of kissed him. And Yunho didn't punch him for that. Changmin's frown clears and he grins widely. Oh yeah. He's here to establish how good of an ass he'd banged and forgotten. And since he's marrying said ass, he's definitely entitled to round two. At least several. Changmin stumbles into the elevator and jabs at a blurry number he hopes is the correct one, leaning against the cool shiny surface until the doors slide open.

When he bangs at Yunho's door, there's no answer.

Which, of course, means that he has to bang harder. And more often.

Not one minute into the loud banging, the door next to the one he's abusing is flung open. And a girl sticks out her head, looking like she's five seconds away from kicking someone in the balls. "What the hell are you doing?!" she asks, half-yelling at Changmin's general direction. He blinks at her, before looking around to see who she's talking to. Her scowl intensified. "I'm talking to you, idiot!"

Changmin's obviously not an idiot so he scowls right back.

"Yunho," he says, proud to keep from slurring. She looks at him, up and down. All judgmental-like. What a fucking bitch. Changmin straightens to his full height and add, "Jung Yunho. My husband."

"Yunho isn't married," she says, scowling even harder.

"He is now," he says smugly. Or tries to but it's hard to be smug when it's taking his everything to remain upright. He bangs on the door again. "Jung! Yunho! Let! Me! In!"

The girl rushes forward and pushes him off, away from the door. "He's not home." She wrinkles her nose. "God. You smell like a rat that drowned in a keg."

Changmin scowls down at her. "Mind your own business and go back to the midget convention you came from, kid."

She shoves at his chest. Hard. Changmin nearly tips backwards from the force of that shove. "I should kick your ass," she says. "But I don't have time to deal with drunks right now. So fuck off and don't come back."

And she's gone, nearly slapping Changmin with her ponytail as she returns to whatever pit of hell she came from. He stands there, more than slightly pissed. Because it's one thing for Yunho to ignore him (his husband!) but it's another to get threatened by a tiny bossy girl who can't mind her own goddamn business. Changmin turns and presses his back to the door, sliding down as his legs finally gives up on keeping him vertical. He grunts once he's parked on the floor, folding his legs and leaning his head back. Everything is getting fuzzier by the seconds and Changmin closes his eyes. Yunho should be back soon and when he does, he's going to…

He tilts forward, yawning.

Changmin nods off before he knows it, breathing smoothing out and getting deeper.

.

**tbc**

.


	8. the one where there's a chase but not the fun kind

.

Yunho comes back from the convenience store down the road and sees Boa rushing out of the building. But before he can say 'hi' to her, she strides up to him and says, "There's a crazy drunk guy banging on your door and saying he's your husband. Care to explain?"

Yunho blinks.

And takes a half-step back because Boa is looking at him like she's about to go Spanish Inquisition on his ass. He still hasn't figured out how he's supposed to tell his closest friends (and family) that he'd suddenly acquired a 'husband' without also telling them about the circumstances (threats and blackmail and stupid one-night stand included) that brought about that particular revelation.

"I... don't know what you're talking about," he says, watching her warily. She squints at him. "He's drunk? How should I know? Maybe he's just lost."

Yunho is aware that he's babbling and slams his mouth close. It's a good thing that Boa's phone decides to go off at that very moment and she has to take it, listening for a bit and then calmly telling the person on the other end of the line to not touch anything or she'll break their hands. Yunho winces in sympathy, but that also means he's out of the line of fire. For now.

"I have to go," she says, putting the phone away. And then jabbing him in the chest. "Don't think we're done."

He smiles and nods, feeling very much trapped. And inwardly cursing Changmin for putting him in increasingly terrible situations. He rushes up once Boa disappear, mouth pinched into an unhappy, thin line and determined to give Changmin a piece of his mind. And to tell the guy to leave him alone for a breather. Yunho stops when he sees Changmin, slumped over against his door. Sleeping. His head is tilted forward, hair in slight disarray and chest rising and falling as he breathes softly. The sharp lines of his expression had smoothed out in slumber, making him look younger.

Yunho hesitates, before walking over to the other man. He kneels in front of him, peering at Changmin's face and wondering what the hell is he doing there.

"Hey," Yunho says, reaching out to shake Changmin's shoulder. Who just snuffles and shifts, nose scrunching. "Wake up!"

Changmin makes a disgruntled noise as he cracks his eyes open, but instead of actually waking up, he just takes one look at Yunho and slumps forward. Surprising Yunho into wrapping his arms around Changmin to stop both of them from toppling backwards. Changmin's own arms come up to loop around Yunho's shoulder and.... is he snuggling into him?! Yunho clenches his teeth, wondering what he'd done to deserve this. He tries to disentangle himself, but Changmin's grip is surprisingly tight and there's no way he's going to be caught by his neighbours like this. Which leaves Yunho with no choice but to hoist Changmin up, struggling, and then somehow opening the door to his apartment while being koala-hugged by a drunken asshole.

They manage a few steps inside before Yunho nearly drops them both to the floor when Changmin starts nuzzling his neck.

"Okay _no_," he says loudly, a bit too panicky to his ears but there's no one there to judge him. Changmin _hmm_s and the puff of warm air brushing Yunho's neck makes him shiver. "To the bed you go. Or the floor, I don't care."

The bed is just inches away when Changmin, whose hands have started roaming over Yunho's back and getting dangerously close to his ass, shifts their weight around. And they end up tripping, with Yunho landing on top of Changmin as they clatter onto the floor. It knocks the wind out of Yunho but at least Changmin is now completely awake, though unmistakably not sober.

And he's reaching for Yunho's face, palming his jaw gently as they stare at each other.

Yunho jerks back, swatting the hand away before it can settle longer. Anger is the first thing that surfaces, skittering right underneath his skin, but there's also an indecipherable _something_ bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the gesture. He squashes it instantly, bracing himself against the floor as he glares down at Changmin. Who's blinking owlishly up at him, his hand suspended mid-air where it had been swatted off.

"You're drunk," Yunho points out, taking refuge in stating the obvious. "The hell are you doing here?"

Changmin frowns and the hand lands on Yunho's waist. Yunho jolts, trying to shake him off to no avail. "I wanted to see you."

"We just saw each other at lunch."

"Yeah, but—" Changmin's frown darkens as his eyes flicker to Yunho's hand. "You're not wearing your ring."

Yunho winces at the accusatory tone of Changmin's voice. It's bizarre that he feels guilty and he squashes that too. He finally manages to dislodge himself from Changmin with a hard tug and scrambles to his feet, leaving Changmin on the floor. He can still feel the imprint of Changmin's hand on his waist and that makes it harder to look at the other man without being reminded of what they did the night they first met.

Yunho crosses the room to pour a glass of water to calm his nerves. "Why would I wear it when nobody else is around?"

He's tipping the glass to his mouth when there's a sudden weight pressing against his back. Warm and heavy, hands bracketing him to the counter in a possessive stance. Yunho stiffens as his heart starts pounding in his chest, and he doesn't even understand how Changmin could've sneaked up on him without making any sound. Drunks aren't usually that coordinated. Or sneaky. Trust Changmin to be the exception rather than the norm.

He's apparently so distracted by being annoyed by it that Changmin takes the opportunity to press in closer, his mouth brushing Yunho's ear when he says, "Because— you're mine." his voice is a few octaves lower, darker. "_My_ husband. So you should _always_ wear my ring."

Yunho scowls. The sheer entitlement of Changmin's words rankle at him even more than this whole unsolicited touching thing and he whirls around to inform the asshole that his privilege doesn't extend to screwing around with the part of Yunho's life that doesn't concern him. Yunho nearly squeaks when he realises how close they're actually pressed together, once they're face to face. Or chest to chest, really. Changmin's looking at him with the kind of intensity that's bordering on ominous and when he starts leaning forward, completely trapping Yunho against the counter, the alarm inside Yunho's head goes screeching wildly.

With Changmin's face looming just inches away, Yunho does what any other rational person would do.

He throws the glass he's holding at Changmin's face.

Okay. So maybe Yunho should've just did the water but. He panicked, alright? And at that split second, his reflex took over. The glass smacks Changmin straight on his nose and he's rearing back in surprise, with water splashing all over the place and his hands releasing Yunho to try and catch the glass before it crashes and it's just so ridiculous that Yunho can only watch the entire scene unfolding in front of him. He doesn't even make any attempt to flee (when he should've) as Changmin finally, clumsily secures the glass.

And is glaring at Yunho through strands of wet hair falling into his eyes.

"You—" Changmin pauses to raise the glass in a vaguely threatening, slightly disbelieving way, "—threw a fucking glass at me."

Yunho looks at the glass. And then at Changmin. And apparently he'd lost his mind because the next thing he knows he's shouldering Changmin aside and just. Taking off. As if he can escape from Changmin inside his own apartment.

And trying so very hard to stifle the hysterical laughter that's bubbling inside his throat when he remembers the look on Changmin's face.

He's heading for the bathroom, thought of locking himself inside until Changmin gets bored and leave, but he doesn't get far before he's grabbed from behind. He manages to shrug off the hand but his straight path towards the bathroom is derailed and he stumbles to the side, eyes widening as he realises there's really nowhere else to go. He can hear Changmin just several steps behind, coming up to him with the kind of swiftness that drunk people shouldn't be capable of. Probably fuelled by vengeance or fury or something along that line, and Yunho's feeling all kinds of regret about the whole throwing his glass thing.

A giggle slips out of his lips right at that moment and it's ultimately his undoing — he pauses to stifle it, and then the next thing he knows, he's being slammed off his feet and is pitched forward. He lands on the bed with a muffled '_oof_', face pressed into the sheets as he loses another few seconds to surprise and disorientation. He's just starting to scramble up and off when there are hands flipping him over and the pinning him in place. Yunho looks up to see Changmin hovering over him, fingers gripping Yunho's wrists tightly and driving them into the mattress above his head. He thinks about just kneeing Changmin in the balls in his bid to escape but that option is thrown out of the window when Changmin moves to straddle his hips, making it impossible to throw him off.

Yunho tries to buck up, but Changmin pushes him down. Hard enough to rattle his bones. Changmin's eyes flash threateningly as he growls, "Don't even think about it."

Which only serves to make Yunho struggle harder, baring his teeth as he glares up at the other man. Because no way in hell is he letting Changmin get away with this, not when he'd had the audacity of coming to Yunho's place uninvited and crowbarring his way into Yunho's life.

"Get off me."

Changmin's grip loosens, just a fraction. Still not enough for Yunho to wriggle free but at least it's no longer bruisingly tight. "You threw a fucking glass at me."

Yunho narrows his eyes. "Maybe it should've been a knife."

Changmin scowls. "That's not funny."

Changmin honest-to-god looks wounded, as if he isn't expecting hostility in the face of the harassment he's inflicting. Yunho decides that maybe Changmin is much more of an idiot underneath all that expensive veneer, especially when he's anything less than stone-cold sober.

Not that he's any better then.

Yunho is suddenly very, very tired.

"Can you just get off me," he huffs, wants nothing more than to kick Changmin out. And then go to the studio to work his frustration out. Or walk the subway until he's too exhausted to think.

Changmin blinks at him, as if surprised to find he's still pinning Yunho down. He makes no move to release Yunho though and, much to Yunho's horror, a smile uncurls slowly across his face "What if I don't want to?"

And before Yunho can open his mouth to point out how much of a dick move that is, Changmin leans down and seals his mouth over Yunho's. It's not even a kiss, more like the slamming of lips against lips, and Yunho winces when their teeth clack painfully together. The not-kiss is over as abruptly as it begins when Changmin heaves himself off of Yunho with a sloppy grin, mutters ‘_nice_’ and then flops over to the side.

Passed out.

Yunho stares at the ceiling and really wishes he'd kneed Changmin in the balls when he had the chance.

He slips out of bed after a few more minutes, wincing at the bruises from where Changmin had gripped him too tightly during their brief scuffle. He goes to the mirror to see if they're as bad as he feels, but apart from the ones on his upper arms, most can be covered by his t-shirt. Small blessings.

Yunho glances to where Changmin is sprawled out on the bed, wondering what had happened to bring the other man to his place. Drunk and out of control. It's a world's apart from the first time they met — Changmin had been drunk that time too (Yunho's just slightly tipsy; doesn't like drinking much), but he was charming. And funny. And he'd made Yunho laugh so easily, which was how they ended up together.

This Changmin, however, has a lot of explaining to do.

Yunho moves from the mirror to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He nearly slips on the puddling water and crouches to clean the wet patches with a dish towel, only to end up helplessly giggling when he (once again) remember the look on Changmin's face. He might be going crazy, who knows. Or he might've hit his head when he went down earlier. Once the kitchen is no longer a slippery hazard, Yunho lingers there. Doesn't actually know what he's supposed to do, especially when there's his fake husband snoring away in his bed. He'd been invited to Austin's restaurant to sample some new items on the menu, but.... well. His phone chimes then and it's a text from Austin, something along the line of '_can't wait to see you_', followed by several heart emojis.

Yunho glances at Changmin, frowns and decides that he shouldn't put his life on hold just because of the unconscious drunkard in his bed. He texts back and makes his way to the closet, most of his mind more preoccupied with what he's going to wear than worrying about what Changmin would do if he wakes up alone. Or if it's wise to leave a practical stranger, albeit one who he's now stuck with, in his home. Yunho writes a note on his way out that pretty much says ‘_leave when you wake up_’ and proceeds to tape the bright yellow paper onto Changmin's forehead. Who scrunches his nose and looks (marginally only a little) cute that Yunho ends up staring at him for a few more seconds, before one of Changmin's hands blindly reaches for him.

Yunho hastily climbs off the bed before he's ensnared, unsure why he's flustered by the gesture, and hightails it out of his own place.

.

**tbc **

.


	9. the one where civil conversations are difficult

.

Changmin grins as he leans back against the headboard, folding his hand behind his head. His grin widens as he takes in the sight of Yunho, already shirtless, crawling up the bed towards him. It's a whole damned show, promising something good and dirty, and the bed squeaks underneath them when Yunho stops to straddle Changmin's hips.

"Changminnie—" he says, the word spilling breathless from those kiss-bruised lips. He's also rocking back and forth, teasingly light, and Changmin reaches out to sink his fingers into the bared skin of Yunho's waist. Yunho shudders, eyes going half-lidded. He licks his lips and they glisten even redder. "Please…"

Changmin cocks his head. His thumbs dig deeper into petal-soft skin and to his delight, Yunho shudders again. "Please what?"

A whine escapes Yunho's mouth and he pouts. Smacks Changmin's chest none too gently. "Stop playing around!"

"But I like playing with you," Changmin quips, leaning forward to get closer so he can lick at Yunho's neck, at the bite mark he'd left earlier. The colours have turned darker and Yunho looks so pretty wearing them, each brush of skin sparking electricity and anticipation along Changmin's spine. Yunho's still pouting, pursed lips begging to be bitten, and he shifts fretfully in Changmin's lap.

"I—" His voice is soft, embarrassed. Changmin's dick twitches happily. "—want you to—"

—Of course that's when Changmin jerks awake, half of his face smushed into the bedsheet and his pants uncomfortably tight.

Yunho, because his life is a fucking tragedy, is nowhere to be seen.

Changmin pushes himself off of the bed, wincing when his head complains about all the movements. Okay. Fuck. Maybe he shouldn't be drinking during the day, extenuating circumstances or not. He squints at the empty apartment; how the hell did he even get here? And why?? Why is drunk Changmin so magnetically attached to this place, only to get sober Changmin into trouble nine times out of ten??

Changmin groans as he gets to his feet, wobbles for a bit and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hesitates when he picks up the glass drying next to the sink, a vague and very confusing sense of doom making him change to a mug instead. He feels better after and takes his time to survey the entire place. It's a bit messy, looks lived in compared to Changmin's own Ikea-showroom aesthetics and he wonders how Yunho is going to fit into living in Changmin's space.

_Probably not_, a voice that suspicious sounds like his mother points out. Even inside his head he can't get rid of her. _You're going to screw this up and lose the company. Your father is always right, Changmin._

He scrunches his nose. Okay. So. Fuck that shit.

He's going to make sure that this marriage will be the best damned marriage ever (at least until the divorce goes through) just to show his mother up. And that means continuing to woo Yunho, who seems to be annoyingly impervious to his advances and charms. Which is mind-boggling to the nth degree.

He should count himself lucky to be in Changmin's vicinity.

Where the hell is the guy anyway? What kind of fake husband leaves his fake husband behind without saying anything?? Utterly ignorant of the sticky note that had fallen off his forehead when he rolled around during his booze-induced nap, Changmin checks his phone. A few text messages from Kyuhyun and Minho. Several missed calls from his secretary. Emails pertaining to work. Nothing from Yunho.

Changmin scowls at the fridge. And then decides that since he's there without supervision, he might as well capitalise. The fridge is sparsely-stocked, but Changmin has lived on his own long enough to make anything work. It's one of his joys in life — cooking. Works better than the meditation his therapist used to recommend. As luck would have it, Yunho apparently had done a bit of shopping and there's actual fresh produce haphazardly thrown into the bottom half of the fridge. And chicken. Thank god for some kind of protein.

There's an apron hanging on a hook near the fridge and Changmin wrinkles his nose when he sees that it has pink frills. But he'd rather not ruin his very nice shirt so he grudgingly wears it, before rummaging around for all the other things he needs. His hangover gradually deserts him as he chops and dices and cleans the chicken, and he even finds himself humming as the stew bubbles away on the stove. It's the kind of simple comfort he'd missed, easy enough for him to get into the groove again. The repetitive motions are soothing, as does the smell of simmering food inside the kitchen. Changmin is checking on the rice when he hears the door open.

And locks eyes with Yunho.

Who stops at the short hallway separating the door with the main space of the apartment and just stares at Changmin. Wide-eyed and confused. His hair is a bit windblown and he's dressed nicer than usual, none of that t-shirt and shorts combo.

Changmin squints at him suspiciously.

"You're... still here," Yunho eventually says, moving a half-step forward. Still looking a bit bewildered. "Why are you still here?"

"What kind of question is that," Changmin harrumphs. "I woke up and you're not around." He points the spatula at Yunho. "Which, by the way, is a very inconsiderate thing to do to your husband."

"Fake husband," Yunho reflexively protests, but it's without any heat. He steps further inside and warily goes to Changmin, stopping at the countertop. "I left you a note."

Changmin shrugs. He picks the knife up to slice up the length of scallions already on the chopping board. He's aware of Yunho watching him and perhaps that makes him chop faster, makes it look a bit fancier. Turning off the stove, he drops the scallions in. And grins at Yunho. "Do you want a taste?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabs a spoon and dips it into the simmering broth. The colour looks great, as does the smell, and Changmin carefully cups a hand underneath the spoon to make sure he doesn't spill any as he brings it to Yunho.

"Go on," he says, immensely enjoying the confused look on the other man's face. He brings the spoon closer. "It's been a while since I last made spicy chicken stew, but I was told I'm good at it."

Yunho hesitates, before he seems to unconsciously lean forward. His lips, red and plush, part to take in the spoon. His tongue sticks out for a bit and Changmin can't take his eyes off of the sight, feels as though time is moving in super slow-motion. Just like in those crappy romantic movies. When Yunho pulls back, his throat moves to swallow and he's licking his lips, looking a bit dazed. The kitchen suddenly and uncomfortably feels a hundred degrees hotter. As if they'd just relocated to the surface of the fucking sun.

Changmin doesn't even move, still sort of staring at Yunho's lips and throat, when he croaks out a low and rough, "Good?"

Yunho's face brightens, then he's leaning forward with the kind of delight Changmin hadn't seen on his face before, and it's like being slammed into by a sixteen wheeler. He's entirely unprepared to deal with the resulting damage of Yunho’s joy.

"It's really delicious!" Yunho exclaims, looking so impressed by such a simple dish. Like, _hell_. The ingredients came from his fridge after all. But Changmin doesn't point that out because he's too busy basking in the sheer wonder radiating from Yunho. "I didn't know you can cook!"

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Changmin manages to say, finally putting the spoon down and unknotting the apron just so he has something to do with his hand. Because the alternative is for him to grab Yunho and maybe smash their mouths together. He'd never, in his life, been so jealous of a spoon.

"Rice's done. If you can set the table, we'll eat together."

Yunho starts to nod, enthusiastic, before he pauses. And his brows slowly crease into a frown. A foreboding feeling trickle down Changmin's spine.

"Why did you come here?"

There's some kind of danger lurking in that question. After just a few times in Yunho's presence, Changmin can pretty much tell. Maybe he's developing a sixth sense that's only useful in finding out if he's about to piss Yunho off. Who knows. He goes to hang the apron on its hook to give him more time to think. It's safe to assume that he came over when Yunho was still around, something happened, he passed out and Yunho ditched him.

The part where 'something happened' and he can't remember is painfully familiar. Maybe he should stop drinking so much. So. Damage control. Right, he can do this. No sweat. "I missed you," he says, turning to Yunho armed with a winning grin. Unfortunately, Yunho is still frowning and the stiff lines of his shoulders don't quite loosen. Changmin sighs. "What? I can't visit my husband?"

Yunho huffs, but doesn't deign the question with an answer. He rounds the counter and squeezes past Changmin to (presumably) get them some bowls. Changmin, because he's a gentleman, doesn't cop a feel even if he very badly wants to. He continues to clear up the counter top instead, hyper-conscious of Yunho moving alongside him.

It feels strangely domestic and if this isn't part of a business arrangement, Changmin thinks he wouldn't mind getting used to this. He's wiping down the chopping board when he catches Yunho's movements from the corner of his eyes and much to his horror, the other guy is reaching out for the stew pot. With his bare hands.

Changmin barely gets out the, "Wait—!" when Yunho jerks back with a loud gasp, thankfully without knocking the pot over as he cradles his hands to his chest. He rushes over, taking in Yunho's scrunched face and when he tries to see how bad the burn is, Yunho twists away from him. Like a belligerent child.

"Let me see them," Changmin snaps, reaching out for Yunho's hands again. There's no resistance this time and he frowns at the red splotches he sees on the upturned palms. Thankfully, it's not as bad as he'd feared. He drags Yunho over to the sink, turning on the tap and making sure the hands are under the running water. Yunho is quiet throughout and it's only a few seconds that Changmin realises he's standing with his chest pressed to Yunho's back. And that he's still holding onto Yunho's hands.

And Yunho's allowing him to.

Changmin steals a glance at the other man's face, takes in the flush of Yunho's cheeks. From pain or… something else, he can't quite tell. He leans in, (unnecessarily) close, and asks, "Do you have a First Aid kit?"

Yunho seems to jolt to attention and his immediate reaction is to try and shift away from Changmin. It's par for the course, but that doesn't mean Changmin has to relent without getting a little souvenir in return. He drops a kiss to the back of Yunho neck, lips brushing the soft hair there before he takes a step back to allow Yunho his escape.

Yunho, meanwhile, has gone rigid. Like gravestone stiff. Unmoving. He's just staring straight ahead, hands still under the running water. The silence stretches, thinner and Changmin's getting a bit concerned when Yunho very slowly moves to turn off the tap. And dries his hands with a hand towel nearby. Instead of fleeing, Yunho turns around. Still very slowly.

And stares at Changmin with this glacial expression on his face, chips of ice in the dark of his eyes and his mouth an unsmiling line.

Changmin wouldn't admit it (even under gunpoint), but it's downright terrifying.

"We need to talk," Yunho starts, voice carefully measured. They're still standing quite close together Changmin wishes he can cross his arms, to defend himself or something because he's feeling pretty damned threatened right now. "About what you can and can’t do to me."

Before Changmin can open his mouth to perhaps ask '_what the hell are you talking about_', Yunho's already holding up a finger to his face. It's a very threatening finger.

"While I’m _technically_ your husband - something I agreed to do under duress and not because I actually like you, let me remind you, this doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you want to me. That includes this—" he pauses, brows scrunching, "—all this touching and— and kissing—" another pause, a longer one this time and accompanied by a nose scrunch, "—when nobody's around for you to show off to." He narrows his eyes. "It's a fake marriage, _Changmin-sshi_. I hope you don't forget that."

Changmin is, for lack of better words, absolutely confounded. This is turning out to be a punch to the solar plexus - he'd thought he did quite well to charm Yunho over. With the lunch and the ring and the whole attentive spouse shtick. He really thought he'd made it work.

Well. Apparently not.

Before Changmin can even begin to defend himself, Yunho jabs the finger into his chest. Hard. It's a very pointy finger.

"And stop coming over when you're drunk!" Yunho looks like he wants to say more on that but his expression simply shifts. He eventually scoffs, "With all that money in the bank, you could've hired someone to make better life decisions for you. Since you can't make them yourself."

With that said, Yunho brushes past Changmin. He doesn't have his nose in the air, but it sure looks like he wants to. Changmin stands there for a few seconds, maybe a bit shell-shocked, mind grappling to process what the fuck just happened. His body moves before his mind catches up and he finds himself trailing after Yunho. Who'd rooted out a first aid kit and is struggling with the cap of a cream.

Changmin picks it out of Yunho's hand and gets a narrow-eyed look in return.

"Let me," he says, but softly. The look is still there so he adds, "Please?"

Changmin doesn't move closer until he gets a nod and even then, he's careful to keep some kind of distance. So Yunho doesn't feel like he's getting boxed in. His words still ring in Changmin's ears as he uncaps the cream, squeezes out a fair amount and holds out a hand for Yunho. It takes another long while of Yunho just scrutinising him before he allows Changmin to slather the cream all over his palm. The splotches aren't too bad, just first-degree burns hopefully, and Changmin still maintains (mentally) that Yunho is an idiot for grabbing the hot pot.

"I'm sorry for… taking liberties," Changmin says, keeps his eyes on Yunho's hand as he continues rubbing the cream in. He hates apologising, but figures that his first priority is to get Yunho to be less pissed off. Even though he fully disagrees with those complaints. "I understand your discomfort, but I thought we should try to be more affectionate with each other to sell the act. Make it look more natural." Changmin's always been good at bullshitting his way through life, a necessary skill to survive the cutthroat world he'd been born into. He lets the hand go. Raises his eyes to meet Yunho's, wearing his 'this is as serious as a heart attack' expression. "People will find it suspicious if you keep squirming around whenever I touch you."

Yunho folds his hands on his lap. And then says, "You're so full of shit."

Changmin frowns. "_Excuse me?_"

"I said, you're so full of shit." Yunho jabs a finger into Changmin's chest. Again. Changmin's pretty sure it's at the same spot and that he'd find a bruise there the shape of Yunho's pointer finger. "Why do you always lie so much?"

"I'm not lying!"

"I can see right through you, Shim Changmin," Yunho snorts. He closes the First Aid kit with a snap and picks it up, almost smacking Changmin's face with it. "But you did cook for me and I don't like seeing food go to waste. So I'll forgive you this time if you promise not to do it again."

Still ticked off at being found out, Changmin decides to be as difficult as he can. "Do _what_ again?"

Yunho levels him a flat, unimpressed look. "Stop touching me so much."

Changmin tilts his head. "Even if you asked me to?"

Yunho's nose scrunches. But he's ignoring Changmin's jibe and says instead, "Please set the table." he raises his cream-slathered hands. "Since I'm injured now, thanks to you."

Changmin huffs. First he apologised, now he's getting bossed around; what the fuck is his life coming to. Perhaps he really should've invested on someone who's better at taking orders instead of the one making his life more difficult right now (not that he'd admit it because that would mean admitting he was wrong. He can already imagine his friends' collective '_we told you so_' faces so fuck them). Swallowing his pride, he gets to his feet and prepares everything for the smugly-grinning idiot.

Once the table is all laid out, he raises an eyebrow at Yunho. "Happy now?"

To which the other man walks over, makes a show of inspecting the stew and the rice bowls, before seating himself right cross from Changmin. His grin has grown a couple more inches as he announces, "Ecstatic."

Changmin pops open the lid of the rice cooker and serves for both of them. When Yunho goes to take his bowl, Changmin holds on to it. Yunho's expression turns puzzled (with a touch annoyed) and Changmin smirks. "Why don't I feed you? After all, you _are_ injured, aren't you?"

Yunho yanks the bowl free, almost spilling half the rice out, and picks up the spoon in front of him. He looks like he's thinking about stabbing Changmin with it, but Changmin doesn't miss the light flush creeping up his cheeks.

"You're being inappropriate again," Yunho says, brandishing the spoon like a weapon. "I can and will kick you out if you keep at it."

"Fuck's sake, you're much easier to please in bed," Changmin grumbles, loud enough so Yunho can hear him. To his utter delight, that shuts Yunho up and makes his blush grows darker. Lovelier. Never mind he still can't remember shit of their apparently enthusiastic romp. He hums, satisfied, and ladles some chicken and broth into another bowl for Yunho. "Mother came to see me in the office today."

Yunho stops sniffing the stew to look at Changmin. There's a trace of trepidation in the dark eyes. "So?"

"She wants to talk to your family about the wedding reception."

Yunho's fingers curl tighter around the spoon. Changmin doesn't even know when he started noticing those little details when it comes to Yunho. "That's a bad idea."

"You mentioned," Changmin says dryly. He understands family complications more than he lets on (from personal experience), but this is something they must do. Or risk making his mother suspicious. "Y'know, we can see them together."

Yunho's chopsticks clatter loudly from where he'd dropped them onto the table. He stares at Changmin as if he'd grown a second head. "You're kidding."

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "I assure you I'm not. And it's important for your family to accept us."

"You're not gonna meet my family," Yunho says, in a decisive tone that brooks no argument. He picks up the chopsticks but doesn't resume eating. Just sits there, frowning at the rice. And looking a bit sad too, if you ask Changmin. "I can't… tell them that this is all a lie."

"Then don't."

Yunho's expression goes flat. "If you're suggesting that I lie to my family—"

Good god, why is Yunho so fucking dramatic. Changmin exhales loudly and makes sure he's making eye contact when he says, "What they don't know, won't kill them." He sees Yunho's eyes go a fraction narrower and rushes to stop the impending tantrum he knows coming. "Don't forget, you're doing this to help them." He pauses. "And me. But mostly them! I'm speaking from experience when I say that a little lie? Goes a long way. Trust me."

Yunho's jaw works around the words inside his mouth. After a few seconds, he looks away from Changmin and mutters, "Sometimes I feel sorry for you."

It's such an odd thing to say that Changmin doesn't even know how to respond. Yunho's poking at his rice with less enthusiasm than before and Changmin decides that he doesn't want to know what's churning around inside Yunho's head. When he says, "I'll tell my secretary to book us a ticket for this weekend", Yunho doesn't protest.

It's an improvement, Changmin thinks.

.

**tbc**

.


	10. the one where they're (finally) in gwangju

.

Yunho is, for lack of other words to describe it, kind of terrified of going back to Gwangju.

He couldn't even sleep the night before the flight, tossing and turning and imagining the worst because that's exactly what someone would do when faced with the prospect of lying to their entire family. As a result, he was almost late to the airport and once he arrived, breathless after running across the airport, he finds Changmin looking none of too pleased by his lack of punctuality. Not that Yunho cares, since this entire mess is the other man's fault anyway.

"You're late," Changmin snips, taking off his sunglasses.

He's dressed casually, but still looks like he'd just stepped out of a magazine. Yunho, on the other hand, is in an oversized sweater and denim shorts. His usual go-to anyone looking over them right now would wonder what they're doing together. Again, Yunho doesn't care. Or he shouldn't, but he is. Somehow. He hitches the straps of his backpack higher on his shoulder and decides to ignore Changmin in favour of being annoyed at himself for caring.

Changmin sidles closer, asks, "Are you wearing your ring?"

Yunho gives him a side-way glance. With the other man almost pressed up against him, he can catch a whiff of something subtly floral on Changmin's skin. Which makes him even more irritable. That's why he throws a nonchalant ‘_no_’ over his shoulder and takes immense satisfaction in the scowl that crosses Changmin's face.

"You're doing this on purpose to annoy me, aren't you?"

Yunho shrugs. And then shoves an elbow into Changmin's side to get him to back off a bit because he's starting to get a little bit claustrophobic with the lack of proximity between them. "Maybe."

The good thing is that, Changmin takes the hint and moves away. A lot more accommodating now. He's still scowling though, so that's bad. It means he hasn't dropped the issue and they're most probably about to get into a public argument. Yunho pauses after the thought, stomach churning at how well they can read each other.

"Did you even bring the ring?" Changmin grouses, staring at him with the kind of intent that sends shivers crawling down Yunho's spine. Changmin brings up his hand, where his own ring glints against his skin. "Because I'd look like an idiot if I'm the only one wearing this."

Yunho might or might not make a loud frustrated noise at that. It's such a small, insignificant thing in the face of him having to lie to his entire family about why he's suddenly married to a man they know nothing about and he'd very much like to march back to his apartment right now. And maybe hide under the blanket until someone wakes him up to tell him this is all a nightmare.

Changmin stares at him like he'd grown a second head. "It's just a goddamn ring. You don't have to be so dramatic about it."

Yunho really, really wants to deck him right now.

The only thing saving Changmin from possible mauling is the announcement for their flight. Yunho presses his mouth into a tight, thin line and starts for their boarding gate. Only to be stopped by a hand on his forearm. He looks back to see Changmin staring at him expectantly.

"Give me your hand."

Yunho stares. "_What_."

"_Give me your hand_," Changmin hisses, moving closer. "I'm pretty sure someone recognised me and I don't want them to take pictures of us fighting."

Yunho keeps eye contact with Changmin as he, very slowly, crosses his arms. "We _are_ fighting."

Changmin looks like he's seconds away from an aneurysm. It's a good look on him, Yunho decides. "Do you have to be so difficult all the time?"

"Guess you should've married an easier guy."

Yunho brushes past Changmin and makes his way towards the gate, stomach clenching painfully as he thinks about how this is all a big mistake. There's no romance here, Changmin doesn't even like him much more than the arrangement dictates and he's going to break his parents' hearts if they find out why he's doing this.

Bottom line is that, he'd dug himself so deep of a hole that he doesn't know if he can climb out of it.

Yunho's already standing in line when Changmin catches up to him, and for once, they both keep their silences. Right up to when they're seated together in first class, Yunho trying to keep his face straight as he thinks about how excessive this whole thing is. Changmin's already reclining in his seat, eyes closed and looks to be at peace with the world. It's not even a long flight, but he's pretty wound up and the unfamiliarity of first class isn't helping. The attendant, however, is very nice and when she comes over with a cup of cold water, she strikes up a conversation with him. He finds out that she's also a Gwangju native and that she went to the same university as Jihye. He's laughing at something she said when he hears someone clearing their throat. When Yunho glances to the side, he sees Changmin's looking straight at them, eyebrows raised.

Yunho has eyebrows too so he raises them in retaliation. "What?"

Changmin, instead, turns to the flight attendant and says, in that fake-charming way he doesn't really use on Yunho anymore because Yunho had figured him out, "Can you please excuse us? I need to talk to my husband. Privately."

The young woman flusters, cheeks going faintly red as she apologises and acquiesces post-haste. Yunho is too busy staring at Changmin, mouth dropped open, to watch her go. Changmin then simply leans back into his seat, like he'd done nothing wrong.

Yunho leans towards him, and after a second of deliberation, punches Changmin in the arm. It's not even too hard but the way Changmin jerks in surprise and the wide-eyed, shocked look he levels on Yunho would've made anyone think that he just got stabbed.

What a drama queen.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Yunho narrows his eyes. "Stop telling everyone I'm your husband."

Changmin narrows his eyes right back. He's still rubbing his arm and is now straight up pouting. Like a giant child. "You _are_ my husband. And _this_ is domestic violence."

There's a frustrated noise crumpled up in his throat, but then Yunho sees an elderly lady in the seat across the aisle peering at them from the top of her glasses. He instantly flushes, embarrassed at being caught in the midst of squabbling. He smiles apologetically at her, even lowers his head, but she waves her hand in a dismissive gesture.

She is, oddly, grinning at them with fond amusement.

"Newlyweds?" she asks, her sweet voice ringing clear in the enclosed space.

Yunho flushes even darker. The expectant look on her face makes it impossible for him to tell her the truth, so he nods and says, the embarrassment making him stumble over his words, "Um, y-yes. We are."

From his other side, he can almost feel the weight of Changmin's smugness pressing against his spine. She smiles and nods, looking so pleased that it balances out the hand that Changmin has suddenly placed on his forearm. The other man is leaning into him, all wide, charming grins and twinkling eyes. Yunho barely manages to shove an elbow into his guts to stop him from going any further. The lady turns away, but not before saying, "Both of you make such a lovely-looking couple".

The words punch the air out from inside Yunho's lungs and he sits there, trying not to think about what she saw when she looked at them.

He's jolted out of that particular thought when Changmin whispers, "See? We totally pull off the married look. Now will you stop freaking out?"

This time, Yunho does crowbar him off with an elbow to Changmin's guts. He sinks into his seat, closes his eyes and keeps them closed despite being much too rattled to sleep. He can feel the weight of Changmin's scrutiny, but refuses to acknowledge him. He only rouses himself at the announcement of their impending arrival and pointedly ignores Changmin's less than pleased frown all the way down. He can't really ignore the guy anymore when they're actually standing in arrival, looking at each other.

"Is anyone from your family picking us up?" Changmin asks, his voice flat. "Or do we need to get a car?"

Yunho stares at the exit sign instead of looking at Changmin. It still feels surreal being here, in Gwangju, with his… husband. The lack of answer prompts Changmin to step closer, the unhappy tilt of his mouth is now accompanied by something that looks a lot like suspicion.

"Yunho." His eyes narrow. "They do know we're here, right?"

Yunho shifts on his feet, fingers curling around the straps of his beg in death grips. He very deliberately refuses to look at Changmin as he mutters, "…Not really."

Changmin stares at him, disbelief or disappointment, it's hard to tell because Yunho is trying not to actually look at him. He's expecting some kind of a hissy fit and is prepared to defend his (admittedly really) stupid decision to come all the way here without telling his family, but Changmin is strangely composed. He just stands there, tall and imposing, expression completely flat. He's also tapping away at his phone and after a few minutes, he looks up at Yunho.

"I booked us a room nearby. And a car." Changmin picks up his bag and, at Yunho's dumbfounded expression, says, "We can fight later. In the hotel room. Now I need you to get your ass moving."

That's how Yunho finds himself strapped in a car, trying to be inconspicuous as Changmin fiddles with the GPS. It's not like him to be running away from a situation he'd (technically) placed himself into, doesn't matter that he'll probably have to bring Changmin over to the family place somewhere in the very near future anyway. And with Changmin calmly arranging everything around him is kind of… unexpectedly sweet. Yunho grimaces and sinks further into the seat, willing the blood to not rise to his cheeks. He doesn't say anything as the GPS chimes and the car pulls out of parking, Changmin's attention solely on the road. Doesn't even ask which hotel they're going to — it almost feels like his soul is barely tethered to his body, that he's fine with just following Changmin's lead.

For now.

The hotel isn't that far. Yunho recognises the chain, although he'd never stayed in one before. Once they're in the underground parking space, Changmin kills the engine. And then just. Sits there. Yunho twists his fingers on his lap, unsure of what's about to happen.

"We're still seeing your family, of course." Changmin unbuckles himself and Yunho is temporarily distracted by his hand, by the quick and efficient way it works. "Our wedding reception is happening, whether you like it or not, and your family has to be there."

Yunho grits his teeth at the reminder, as if he hasn't been thinking (and losing sleep) about it. He gets out of the car as quickly as he can, although he still has to wait for Changmin to lead the way. Since he's the one who got them a room. The hotel is upscale, of course, and they're deposited to a higher floor. Changmin keys them in and Yunho stops at the short hallway separating the entrance and the actual room.

Which, as it turns out, houses a singular king-sized bed.

One bed.

Yunho stares. And then turns to Changmin.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you," he says, matter-of-factly.

Changmin scoffs. "We've shared a bed before. To both of our satisfactions, I'd like to add."

Yunho can feel his cheeks colouring and he has to force himself not to remember the feeling of being cocooned in Changmin's warmth. Whatever they had shared was a lie. Whatever they have right now is also a lie so Changmin has no right to bring that up. He stubbornly refuses to step further inside.

"I'll get another room," Yunho says, after a few long minutes. "See you in the morning."

Changmin grabs his arm before he can escape, exasperation painted in broad strokes across his face. "Don't be ridiculous." He huffs. "Y'know what, take the goddamned bed. I'll sleep on the couch. That alright with you?"

There's no reason whatsoever for him to trust Changmin, but Yunho still finds himself stopping. And actually considering the offer. It's getting late and they're both tired and… well, it's not like he can afford spending money like a certain someone. Changmin's face loosens into an actual smile once Yunho makes it obvious that he's staying. He moves to place his bag into the closet, coming out with fresh change of clothes and a toiletry bag.

"I'm taking a shower," Changmin says, as if the announcement is for Yunho's benefit. "And then we should get dinner."

He nods, stiffly, and once Changmin is in the bathroom, Yunho flings himself onto the bed. Facedown. Closing his eyes and allowing his body to enjoy the softness of the mattress. He'll think about what he's supposed to tell his family later. When he's not… so tired…

He must've fallen asleep then and Yunho wakes up to someone gently shaking his shoulder, a faint voice calling his name. He blinks his eyes open, vaguely registers that his mouth feels like it's stuffed full of cotton and then shifts onto his back. Only to get an eyeful of a wet Changmin hovering over him, with just a towel preserving his modesty. And it's not even a large towel! Yunho's eyes rake over those rippling muscles before he can stop himself, following beads of water making their way down Changmin's very… impressive musculature before they disappear once they reach the (should be bigger!) towel.

Yunho swallows. Thickly.

"Your turn." Changmin says, obviously talking about the shower. But he's also smirking when he says that and Yunho has a sneaking suspicion that he'd been caught staring. A suspicion confirmed when Changmin just stands there. Honest to god _flexing_! And then he adds, "I can join in, if you want a closer look."

Yunho splutters, knows that his face is already the colour of a ripe strawberry and that it's already given him away. It's not like he wants to look! It's all Changmin's fault for not wearing a shirt! And pants! His hand finds a pillow and he flings it towards Changmin's general direction, hoping to nail him in the head for being an annoying exhibitionist.

Changmin, unfortunately, just catches the pillow and continues to smirk at Yunho from the edge of the bed. Still in his towel. Still sort of wet. Yunho's lizard brain points out that it would be nice to get pushed down by those arms, to be pressed against that muscular body. Wouldn't it be nice to, y'know, just let Changmin has his ways with him? One more time?

Yunho can feel his face getting even hotter at the mental picture and wishes he can smother that voice to death.

"I'm gonna shower!" he says, voice going a bit high-pitched as he propels himself out of the bed. The other side, the one without Changmin blocking his way. He almost trips on his bag in his haste and carefully skirts around a very amused-looking fake husband. "Alone!"

He wishes he can sleep in the showers, but that's kind of impossible. And childish. So once he'd changed and dried his hair as best as he can, he steps out of the bathroom. Only to see Changmin on the couch, still shirtless but has thankfully put on a pair of jeans. He's looking at his phone, brows creased into a frown, and there's something about the downturned curl of his lips that pulls at Yunho.

"Something wrong?" he asks, trying to go for nonchalant but finds that he just sounds concerned. Changmin doesn't even look up at him. "Changmin?"

"Work." His tone is curt, but it's more distracted than anything else. Yunho wants to ask him if he's planning on wearing anything else instead of just jeans, but it doesn't seem like he'd be getting an actual answer. So he throws himself onto the bed, bouncing a few times before he settles. He checks his phone for messages (there are several from Dindin, more from Boa and perhaps a threat or two from Heechul for updates on the situation with Changmin; he regrets telling Heechul anything, to be honest).

It doesn't look like Changmin's gonna move anytime soon so Yunho opens a game and starts playing, determined to at least clear a few more levels before they go out for dinner. He can almost pretend Changmin isn't there if he concentrates hard enough, so that's what he does. Only Yunho doesn't notice how tired he still is and he must've nodded off again because the next thing he knows, he blinks awake inside a dark room. The AC hums quietly in the background, but other than that, everything is silent. Yunho stays very still, still half-asleep and trying to remember why he's not in his actual apartment. It all comes rushing back to him once he notices the shape on the couch — Changmin's stretched out over it, a blanket crumpled over his lower half and a pillow wedged between his head and the arm of the couch. He'd also changed into a thin t-shirt and shorts, the most casual Yunho had seen him. It makes sense, since he's sleeping and they're in a hotel room.

His stomach grumbles to remind him he'd missed lunch and dinner and maybe he should do something about that.

Yunho slips out of bed slowly, keeps his eyes on Changmin's prone form as he finds his wallet. There should be a convenience store somewhere around the hotel. Or, even better, a food stall. He hesitates when he thinks about how he's supposed to get into the room without a keycard but the concierge should've given him a spare anyway. He'll ask later. Once that's been decided, Yunho quietly closes the door behind him and heads towards the elevator. It's late enough that he doesn't meet other guests on the way down. He steps out just as a ripple of cold air blows past and shivers, wishing that he'd grabbed a jacket. But going up again and risking waking Changmin up don't exactly sound fun so he might as well find somewhere warm before he can't feel his fingers. Yunho walks towards the bright sign advertising a 24hr convenience store and almost gets there when he hears someone calling him from across the road.

"Yunho!"

He freezes for a half-second, before he turns to see who it is. And almost curses when he finds Hojun crossing over towards him. It's been months since he last saw the older man, who should've been busy filming a new drama somewhere in the other side of the country. He's not supposed to be in Gwangju right now. Yunho forces a smile onto his face as Hojun gets closer and is immediately pulled into a hug.

"Hyung," he laughs. "What are you doing here??"

Hojun pats his back, a wide grin on his face. "Could've asked you the same thing. You're visiting?"

"Y-Yeah." Yunho hates lying, even more so to those who are close to him. And Hojun is practically family. He shoves his hands into his pocket. "Aren't you filming right now?"

"Short break." Hojun claps a hand over his shoulder and says, cheerfully, "C'mon, let me buy you a drink."

Which is how they end up at a food stall, sharing a bottle of soju and fried snacks. And reminiscing about all the time they got into trouble in school, all their mutual friends and Hojun's future projects. Yunho teases him about his dating scandal with a previous cast mate, only to get the question turns back at him.

"So you're dating anyone right now?" Hojun asks, refilling their glasses. His eyes glint.

Yunho chokes on the piece of fishcake he'd been chewing and sputters as it goes down the wrong pipe. Hojun looks alarmed and moves closer to thump Yunho's back, until he's no longer in danger of death by fishcake suffocation. Hojun's expression is a mix of worry and amusement as he pours a glass of water for Yunho.

"You okay?" he asks, eyes crinkling as he grins.

Yunho nods, feels his cheeks heating up as he gulps down as much water as he can. And trying to avoid answering the question because he's not quite sure _how_ he's supposed to answer it. But it's not like Hojun won't find out once the wedding reception happens and he'd rather not let the older man knows second-hand. Yunho grips the glass tightly, trying to force the words out of his mouth. He wishes he hadn't left his ring in the hotel.

"I'm— sort of… married…"

It's Hojun's turn to choke. But there's a lot less sputtering and he stares, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Yunho. "What??"

Yunho winces. Bites his lower lip. It makes him wonder if the rest of his friends would react the same way. "We met and it just… felt right."

"Oh." Hojun looks down at his drink, before tipping it to his mouth. It's a few seconds later that he looks at Yunho and asks, "Who's the lucky girl?"

It's a good thing there's nothing in his mouth this time. But the flush is there and Hojun's inquisitive look makes it worse.

"I—" Yunho swallows thickly. "It's a guy. I came here with my husband, actually."

The silence that punctuates Yunho's statement is deafening. Hojun's mouth opens, before it closes. And then it opens again to say, "Your… husband?"

"Um. Yes." He fiddles with the glass, turning his eyes away from Hojun. "He's sleeping in the hotel right now, but we're meeting my parents tomorrow."

"You got married without telling your parents?" Hojun frowns. "Yunho… That doesn't sound like something you'd do."

It's not like Yunho doesn't recognise how crazy this thing would sound to his friends, especially those who have known him his entire life. But the disbelief and disappointment in Hojun's voice still cut into him, right down to the bones. Because he knows that Hojun is right: this isn't something he'd do. And he's terrified of what his family would think of him.

"It happened too quickly," he says, ducking his head to avoid Hojun's eyes. "We're— He proposed and we bought our rings and—" Yunho winces around the lie. "We're married."

There's more silence afterwards, but he feels a hand on his shoulder. Only then does he dare to look at Hojun, who's smiling. Albeit a small one that doesn't really reach his eyes. "It's not like I'm not happy for you. Because I am." He pauses. "Your husband… He's good to you?"

Yunho remembers waking up to see Changmin in the couch, curled up uncomfortably because he'd sort of given Yunho his word that he would leave the bed to Yunho. It's a small thing and doesn't excuse all the other stupendously dumb shit Changmin had done before, but it's enough to make Yunho smile. And says, "Yes."

Hojun nods, slowly. He downs his glass of soju and then pours another. "Are you going to introduce me to this lucky guy anytime soon?"

Yunho hesitates. He has to hurdle the challenge of introducing Changmin to his family first, without being disowned, and he's not sure it's a good idea for Changmin and Hojun to meet in the same weekend. "Maybe in Seoul? If you get another break?"

Hojun makes him promise and they finish their drinks, Yunho taking in more alcohol than he intended. He doesn't usually drink, not a big of it, but it doesn't feel right to let the older man drink alone. Once Hojun walks him to the hotel and departs, Yunho somehow convinces the concierge to give him an extra keycard. And he goes up to the room, more than just a little bit tipsy. He has to try two times to get the door to open and once he stumbles inside, he finds the room brightly-lit.

With Changmin sitting in the sofa facing the door, arms crossed and face pulled into a frown.

Yunho stops, wide-eyed.

"Where the hell were you?"

.

**tbc**

.


	11. the one where there's kissing at the end (but is it romance?)

.

Changmin wakes up and Yunho's not in the room. He has to check the bathroom and the balcony to make sure, and then he spends an inordinate amount of time just staring at the empty bed. Because his brain has decided to go on a tangent about Yunho possibly escaping and flying back to Seoul, leaving him here in Gwangju alone. The only reason he's relatively calm is because Yunho's luggage is still shoved right next to the bedside table where he'd last seen it.

Which means— Yunho went out without having the decency to tell Changmin first. And when he tries calling, the recorded voice at the other end of the line tells him that the number is unreachable. For fuck knows what reason. After a couple more tries, Changmin gives up and ends up in the single sofa. Dragged it into place so that it's facing the door. And when Yunho walks in, face flushed and obviously tipsy, Changmin has to clench his jaw tightly to keep his anger at bay. Only when he's convinced he's not going to yell that he asks, "Where the hell were you?"

Yunho blinks at him. Changmin's eyes narrow.

"I. Uh." Yunho still hasn't moved from the door, although it's now firmly closed behind him. "I went out for a drink. And food." His brows crease. "I was hungry."

Changmin frowns. "You could've told me."

"You were sleeping." Yunho finally starts moving further inside, albeit warily. "Didn't wanna wake you."

"You should've," he huffs. He uncrossed his arms and stands, moving towards Yunho. Closer, Changmin can see the colours sitting high on his cheeks and how he's obviously avoiding Changmin's eyes. "Where did you go?"

Changmin gets a mumbled '_stall_' in return and Yunho tries to go around him, only to be stopped by Changmin's hand on his elbow. He turns to stare at Changmin, eyes wide and lips parted. With those flushed cheeks, Yunho looks like he'd been freshly rumpled.

"Were you alone?"

Yunho's eyes flicker away for a second, his mouth slamming shut and Changmin's about to repeat the question again when Yunho shrugs him off and says, "Yeah. Not that it's any of your business."

Yunho sidesteps him, heading for the bed. It's a dismissal of some sort, like there's nothing else to talk about when it's goddamned obvious that Yunho's lying through his teeth. Changmin can tell, has been getting pretty good at it after spending all this time together.

"That's bullshit." Yunho stops and stiffens, doesn't turn around to tell Changmin off again, and that's when he knows he'd hit the bullseye. That previous simmering of anger rouses twofold, crackling right under his skin as he thinks about why Yunho would lie about something so innocuous. Changmin crosses the distance between them, barely managing to stop himself from grabbing Yunho again. "Who was it?"

He can see the flex of Yunho's jaw. The few seconds of hesitation before he says, "I told you, I was alone."

"You're a shit liar," Changmin points out, feels vindicated when Yunho finally whirls around to face him. The thin, unhappy line of Yunho's lips does nothing to dissuade him from pursuing this. Changmin _hates_ being lied to and he's still pissed that Yunho chose to lie about this, about whoever it was that he went out with. "Was it your ex?" Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Or that non-existent boyfriend, huh?"

"Hojun-hyung is not—!" Yunho's mouth clicks shut a few seconds too late, the name lingering in the space between them like a swinging noose.

Changmin grins with all teeth. "Hojun, huh? That's not ‘no one’."

Yunho jerks away and turns, flushing harder once he realises he'd been caught. "It's none of your business," Yunho echoes, more defiantly this time. Changmin clenches his jaw. "I'm tired. Let's just go to bed."

Changmin raises his eyebrows. "Together?"

Yunho stares. "What?"

"Going to bed." He crosses his arms again. "Or am I still on the couch?" There's a beat of silence Yunho looks at him with this frowny, thoughtful expression. "If we share the bed, will you stop asking questions?"

"Yes," Changmin says, promptly. He even nods to punctuate the point. "Definitely."

It's a lie, of course. Now that he's armed with a name, there's no way in hell that Changmin is going to let that go. But he's not an idiot, especially when that little lie is his ticket to share a bed with Yunho again. The couch is fucking uncomfortable and he's convinced he's going to permanently damage his spine if he has to sleep in it again.

Yunho squints at him. "You're not gonna do anything funny…… right?"

Changmin snorts. "Don't be an idiot." And by that, he means '_who knows_'. Or maybe '_I do what I want to do_'. It's not his fault if Yunho can't read between the lines. Determined to cut this conversation short before Yunho decides he doesn't want to share the bed after all, Changmin says, "You should change. And drink some water."

Yunho throws him another glance and makes a beeline for his bag, unzipping it to root out a change of clothes. Changmin gets a glimpse of his very fine ass before he straightens and goes to pour Yunho a glass of water as he changes into his sleepwear. It seems to be the right thing to do because when he comes back to bed, Yunho isn't looking at him so suspiciously anymore. The other man accepts the glass with almost docilely and Changmin waits for him to drink everything down, before placing the glass on the bedside table. He'd dimmed the lights, and in the half-dark, Yunho looks softer. More vulnerable. There's still colour sitting high on his cheeks and Changmin thinks he's still drunk, but Changmin isn't about to point that out.

Yunho’s eyes follow Changmin's movement and he remains still as Changmin slips under the duvet.

Slowly, Changmin reaches out and taps the back of Yunho's hand that's closest to him. "C'mon, sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Yunho bites his lips, but doesn't object. To Changmin's touch and words; a first since they reached his hometown. Once he's settled in, he just ends up lying stiffly, staring at the ceiling. It's a bit disconcerting. Changmin turns on his side, studying Yunho's profile. "Something on your mind?"

Yunho doesn't acknowledge the question at first, as if he hadn't heard it. His eyes, however, flicker to Changmin. Teeth worrying over his bottom lip. "I'm afraid."

_What_. Changmin raises his eyebrows, confusion marring his expression. "Afraid?"

"My family. I'm afraid of disappointing them if I go home and—" He grits his teeth, cutting the sentence off. Changmin notices that Yunho's knuckles on the duvet have gone white from how hard he's clenching his fingers. "—My parents won't be happy if I suddenly turn up with a husband."

Changmin feels a twinge of guilt in his chest, since he's the one who puts Yunho in this position. But it's too late now for regrets and do-overs. "They know that you're gay, right? You said they do?"

Yunho's face contorts. It's hard to make out that expression because he'd turned away from Changmin, but it looks a lot like a grimace of pain. "They do." A few seconds. "We just don't talk about it."

Changmin understands Yunho's apprehension a bit better then. It's a conversation they should've had earlier, instead of when they're already in Gwangju and hours away from meeting Yunho's parents. He grabs Yunho's shoulder, pulling at him so that he's facing Changmin. And even in the darkening room, Changmin doesn't miss how wet Yunho's eyes are. He doesn't think that what Yunho needs right now are words. Slowly, Changmin scoots towards the other man. He keeps his eyes on him, waiting to see if Yunho would move away. If he's scaring Yunho off. But Yunho just keeps watching him, saying nothing. Right until Changmin is close enough that he can reach out.

And that's exactly what he does. Changmin very carefully places his hand on Yunho's arm. There's a shudder upon contact, rippling under his palm but Yunho still doesn't say anything. His eyes are dark, searching. Changmin doesn't know what Yunho sees when he looks at him. He moves his hand upwards, sliding along warm skin and muscles until he curves the hand around Yunho's shoulder. Pulling him in. Changmin doesn't know what surprises him more — that Yunho goes along with it or that Yunho buries his face into Changmin's shoulder afterwards. Allowing Changmin to wrap both arms around him.

The only sound he makes is a muffled muttering that sounds a lot like '_I hate you_'.

Changmin winces, but continues stroking Yunho's hair until he can feel Yunho's breathing deepens. It doesn't take long and Changmin coaxes Yunho's head back onto the pillow. Yunho's fingers are still curled into his shirt and he doesn't make any move to disentangle them; Yunho had shifted fretfully when he tried. Changmin watches him sleep, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have dragged Yunho into his mess.

Changmin doesn't remember falling asleep but he wakes up to Yunho cuddling up to him. Pressed close together. And that his morning wood is poking into Yunho's thigh. Changmin groans inwardly, cursing his body out for putting him into one awkward position after another. Yunho snuffles quietly, shifting against Changmin, and he holds his breath as his dick twitches. Maybe if he ignores his hard on, it'll go away before Yunho wakes up?

Before he can make the decision, the flutter of Yunho's eyes opening slowly distracts him. Yunho is slow to wake fully, teetering on that edge of wakefulness and sleep as he gazes at Changmin through half-lidded eyes for too-long seconds. He's soft and rumpled and he doesn't seem to mind that he's curled up against Changmin. Perhaps it's the darkness of the room, perhaps he's still slightly hungover from last night, but Yunho moves closer.

And when Yunho leans in to press his lips to Changmin's, Changmin doesn’t move. Doesn’t do anything, not even close his eyes. They’re kissing and all Changmin can think of is how much he wants this to be more than it currently is. Yunho’s lips are dry and they move slowly, with the slightest of pressure. There’s an uncertain flicker in Yunho’s eyes after a few seconds, when Changmin remains still. He breaks the kiss, exhaling warm breath into Changmin’s parted mouth. His eyes are very, very dark. There’s only the sound of their breathing.

Before Yunho can get too far, Changmin grabs his waist and pulls him back. To him.

And kisses him. Again.

.

**tbc**

.


	12. the one where it's kind of like meet the fockers (but not really)

.

The ride to Yunho's family home is a study in awkward silence. He's trying very, very hard to forget what he'd done earlier that morning, mortification making a home inside his veins as his treacherous head gleefully reminds him that he was the one who kissed Changmin first. He can't even blame it on being drunk — he was hungover, yes, but entirely sober when he woke up, saw Changmin and then apparently lost his damned mind. His mouth still tingles from the memory of kissing and being kissed, of the pressure from Changmin's lips, warm and gentle and insistent. The way Changmin's arms wound around him, pulling him close. They both had morning breath, but that didn't stop them from spending a good amount of time just sliding their mouths against each other. Couldn't have been more than a few minutes, although it felt like hours to Yunho before they're jolted out of it by the shrill ringing of Yunho's phone.

It'd been Jihye. Asking him if he's in Gwangju.

"I called the studio and Dindin told me you're visiting," she'd said, the annoyance in her voice palpable. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Pacifying her took longer than anticipated and by the time she hung up, Changmin's already in the showers. And they'd packed in silence, checking out without exchanging a word with each other right until they get into the car.

Yunho isn't sure if he's relieved or disappointed.

There's not much traffic and by the time they're two streets away from his parents' place, Yunho can feel his palms getting sweaty. And that his heart is threatening to crawl up his throat. It's more than apprehension screeching inside his head — he thinks it's sheer terror. Or something close to that. He wipes his palms on his thighs, scraping at the denim fabric and digging his nails into it to stop his hands from shaking. He makes the mistake of glancing at Changmin, who is inexplicably staring at him.

"Are you alright?" the other man asks, the first thing that comes out of his mouth since the beginning of the car ride, other than '_what's your address_' when he's setting the GPS. Changmin's brows furrow. "You're pale."

Yunho clenches his jaw, diverting his eyes once again. He twists the ring on his finger fretfully. “Can you stay in the car?” He can feel Changmin’s eyes on him. They stop when the traffic light turns red and the silence gets deafening. “Let me talk to my parents first. Let me go in and tell them about our… marriage.”

Changmin taps his fingers on the steering wheel. He’s still staring at Yunho. “If you think that’s the best way—“

Yunho nods. It’s a stiff gesture and it feels like his neck is going to snap under the weight of his fears. “I do.”

Changmin echoes the nod and finally looks away. “Sure.”

They park by the roadside, a few feet away from the front gate of a house he hadn’t seen in almost five years. Yunho doesn’t move from his seat, staring straight ahead and wondering how he’s going to start this particular conversation. Even saying ‘_hello_’ feels difficult. Impossible. Yunho swallows thickly, rubbing his palms over his thighs again. And again. He can’t stop sweating and shaking. He thinks he’s never been this nervous (this scared, terrified) in his entire life.

Yunho nearly jumps when Changmin places a hand over his.

“You sure you wanna go inside alone?” There’s only concern in Changmin’s voice, nothing mocking. And that alone makes Yunho’s heart clench painfully. “We can go together.”

Yunho fists his fingers and exhales shakily. “It’s okay.” He inhales. Exhales. “I’m okay. Stay here.”

Changmin’s expression shutters into one of indifference. He withdraws his hand and Yunho somehow misses its weight, its warmth. “Whatever you say.”

He takes in another breath before popping the lock and opening the door. Each step he takes brings him closer to the gates and his heart pounds harder. As if it’s going to burst right out of his chest. Yunho stops right in front of the gates and glances at Changmin. Who’s looking right at him, eyes sharp and beautiful. He feels the tension in his spine loosens ever so slightly when Changmin smiles at him. Changmin mouths something at him, but before Yunho can look closer to read his lips, the gates are open. His mother’s face looks up at him, surprise making her eyes wide and her mouth slack open.

“Yunho, is that you?”

He tries to smile. He’s not sure he succeeds. “Hey, Umma.”

“What are you doing here?” Her surprise quickly shifts to happiness, her hands reaching out to grasp his elbows. There are new wrinkles on her face, crow’s feet lining the corners of her eyes. She looks smaller. Older. But she’s smiling. “You didn’t tell me you’re coming home!”

“It’s a... surprise?” The words stick in his throat, like he knows they would. He pulls her into a tight hug and holds her for minutes, closing his eyes to savour her presence. He’d missed her, all these years. Once they break apart, Yunho rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and says, “We need to talk. Is Appa around?”

“He’s at the back.” She cups a palm over his jaw, peering at him in concern. “Yunho, what’s wrong—“

“Can we talk inside? There’s something I need to tell you and Appa. It’s really important.”

He doesn’t expect to have to start the first conversation he has with his father with the sentence, “I’m married”, followed by “And I brought my husband here to get your blessing.”

His father’s face is a blank slate. He’s staring at Yunho as if he’s a stranger, someone who’d walked through the front door without invitation and shat in the hallway. His mother’s eyes have gone saucer-wide, colours draining out of her face. Her hands are clenched so tightly her knuckles have gone white.

Yunho feels his throat closing up.

“Husband?” his father eventually echoes, his tone flat.

“Yes.” Yunho has to stop himself from fiddling with the ring again. It sits heavy on his finger and he sees his mother looking at it. He wishes he hadn’t worn the damned thing. He wishes he hadn’t agreed to Changmin’s whackjob proposal. “He’s outside. I thought... We should talk first. If— if it’s okay for him to meet you.”

His mother’s head turns towards the window, but it’s impossible to see the car from there. “You got _married_?”

He winces at the hurt in her voice. “Yes, Umma.”

“And you didn’t tell us beforehand?” Her voice rises, so does she. Her hands go to her hips and she’s looming over him, anger unmistakeable in her stance. “Jung Yunho! Your father and I have raised you better than this!”

Yunho holds his hands up in defence. “Umma, we didn’t plan any of this. It just— just happened!”

She smacks his shoulder. “How could a _marriage_ just happen?? Are both of you out of your minds?!”

Yunho winces, trying to find an answer that isn't too close to the truth. His family must not know. At all. "We fell in love, Umma." He goes to twirl the ring again, which somehow comforts him. Thinking that Changmin is wearing the other half of the pair. "At first sight."

He'd saved that line for when he finds the actual love of his life and it feels as though he'd cheapened the sentiment to use it as an excuse for his relationship with Changmin. His mother's mouth clicks shut and she sits herself again, the wrinkles on her face deepening.

It's his father who breaks the resultant silence. "You're serious about this." His eyes bear into Yunho's, as if reading the inside of him. Yunho has always respected his father more than anyone else in the world, but their past arguments about his sexuality had driven a wedge between them. One that only grows wider when Yunho decided to go to Seoul. "You really are married."

"I am, Appa." He can't even lift his head to look at them, guilt and embarrassment warring for top bill. "His name is Shim Changmin."

His father rests his chin on his clasped hands. "And how did you two meet?"

Yunho stiffens. It's not like he can tell the (very awkward) truth to his parents without further jeopardising his chances of persuading them to accept Changmin. "It was a... a business function," he hears himself saying, struggling to keep the guilt of more lies from his creeping into his voice. "We had dinner afterwards... and it just... felt right when he proposed."

The room descends into silence, so smothering that Yunho doesn't dare to even breathe too loudly. His parents are both staring at him and while this is going a lot better than his worst case scenario (where they kick him out and disown him), it does little to calm his nerves. He's thinking about apologising and then leaving when his father says,

"Where's this... husband of yours?"

Yunho jerks his face up to look at him, heart rattling in his chest. "In the car."

"Bring him in then." His father leans back into the chair, crossing his arms. His expression is unreadable. "I'd like to talk to him."

Yunho exchanges a look with his mother, before nodding and heading out to get Changmin. Who is on his phone again, brows furrowed as he types out whatever important message that's keeping him occupied. Yunho raps on the window and when it lowers to reveal Changmin's impassive face, he swallows the urge to tell Changmin to leave and never come back.

"My parents want to see you."

Changmin nods. And for the first time since they met, Yunho sees a flicker of nervousness in the way he smooths his hands over his expensive shirt. And how he hesitates ever so slightly, before stepping out of the car. Somehow, that makes Yunho feel better, although he'd rather not dwell on why.

Changmin also has a paper bag in his hand and Yunho looks at it curiously. "What's that?"

"A gift." Changmin locks the car and stands next to him, waiting to be led inside. "For your parents."

Yunho blinks. "That's... very thoughtful of you."

"After our shotgun marriage, it's the least I can do," Changmin scoffs. He holds out his free hand towards Yunho. "Shall we, then?"

Yunho thinks he should’ve known better than to take Changmin’s hand but he does. And if clutching at Changmin makes him stop shaking, that’s something he’d deny until his last breath. Changmin seems just as surprised as he is that they’re holding hands, but he’s even quicker to grin. Smugly. And tightens his hold when Yunho tries to snatch his hand back.

“Relax,” Changmin drawls. “It’ll be fine. Your parents will love me. If they don’t, they’d be agreeing with my mother. Still a win-win situation either way.”

Yunho snorts, but that drags a smile onto his face. He leads Changmin through the gates and when they’re standing at the front door, Yunho lets go. Turns to Changmin and says, “Don’t make this worse than it already is. Please?”

Changmin’s expression sobers. “Cross my heart.”

Disbelief doesn’t even cover what Yunho’s currently feeling, but it’s not like he can make a u-turn. His parents are waiting when they step inside and Yunho’s throat goes dry at the look on his father’s face. He vaguely hears Changmin moving right next to him, hears,

“I’m sorry for the late introduction.” He’s bowing over, polite. “I’m Shim Changmin.”

Yunho watches his mother accept the gift, before ushering them into the kitchen. He lags behind and stands next to his father, who’s watching his mother and Changmin making small talks.

“I thought it was just a phase.”

Yunho bites his lips, looking at his father. It’s an old argument that he would really not want to rehash now. Especially with Changmin so close. “It’s not a phase, Appa. This is who I am.”

His father grunts. But he says nothing else as they join Changmin and his mother at the dining table. There’s food laid out, with iced tea. And apparently with both of their spouses waiting expectantly for them. Yunho goes to sit next to Changmin, while his father takes the chair across them.

It feels like an interrogation.

Only that it isn’t. It’s all very congenial. And borderline nice, if Yunho isn’t holding himself so tightly. His parents asked Changmin about his job, his family. About how he met Yunho.

“Oh, it was in a club,” Changmin says, laughingly.

Yunho chokes on his glass of tea.

“A club?” His mother looks at him, confusion all over her face. “I thought it was a business... thing?”

Yunho coughs, eyes watering as all that tea goes down the wrong pipe. Changmin pats his back and without even a pause, says, “He didn’t know I saw him in the club. And I introduced myself when I saw him later. I couldn’t have forgiven myself if I lost the chance to get to know him.” Changmin’s smile is self-deprecating and Yunho stares at him, dumbfounded. It must be a businessman thing, being able to lie on the fly. He sneaks a look at his parents and is even more surprised to see his mother smiling widely. The thoughtful look on his father’s face. And Changmin is still talking. “Your son is amazing. I’ve never seen anyone as dedicated. The work he does with his dance studio is just inspiring.”

Yunho isn’t sure what’s happening but his face is getting very, very hot. He’s pretty sure he’s brick red right now. And Changmin isn’t even done yet. “I came here to apologise.” Changmin’s entire demeanour changes. He’s lost the smile, looks more serious that Yunho had ever seen him. “I shouldn’t have asked Yunho to marry me without meeting both of you first. It’s just that I had to propose to him before my father died.”

Yunho’s mother gasps, hand going to her mouth. “Oh no. I’m very sorry to hear that, dear...”

“It’s fine. He’d been sick for a long time.” There’s a considerable pause and Yunho takes that as his cue to grab Changmin’s hand, give it a squeeze. Changmin shoots him a grateful smile and the exchange makes Yunho’s stomach drop. Because he’s reminded once again how attractive Changmin really is. “But he wanted to see me get married before he— And Yunho agreed, even though he knew he’d get into trouble.” Changmin lowers his head. “Please don’t blame him. This is all my fault.”

Yunho thinks Changmin is wasting his potential being in corporate when he could’ve been on a stage. He’s better than some actors Yunho had seen before. He’s still staring at the guy when his mother starts sniffling. And his father is now patting her shoulder.

“Don’t apologise,” his father says, to Yunho’s surprise. His mother is still sniffling. “I’m sorry about your father, Changmin. But it was a shock to find Yunho married to... someone—“ he pauses. Yunho clenches his jaw, cutting out a protest. “So you have to understand why we were not so thrilled about all this...”

“I do.” Changmin looks at Yunho, who has no idea where this going but he can’t get off the ride yet. “That’s why we’d like to make it official. We’re registered, but we haven’t had our reception yet. And my mother would love to meet you.”

There are some other things being discussed afterwards but Yunho’s a bit dazed over the details because his brain is still trying to process what just went on. It feels like he just got dropped into an alternate universe. Before they leave, Changmin had also somehow promised to come round for dinner later. They say their goodbyes and Yunho is finally in the car when he snaps out of it. He stares at Changmin, equal parts bewildered and impressed.

“How did you do that??”

“Pretty good, huh?” Changmin’s smirking as he starts the engine. “Did a few plays when I was in college. My audience’s usually the board members or a company we’re trying to convince to invest with us, but this is new. Kinda fun.”

Yunho stiffens. His mother looks like she genuinely likes Changmin, while his father’s acceptance is more than he’d ever hoped for. And to know that this is all a lie is like a punch in the guts. Changmin’s humming to a song on the radio and Yunho wants to be anywhere else but there.

“We should get lunch.”

Yunho doesn't deign that with an answer. Just a nod and he feels Changmin's eyes on him. They arrive at a restaurant somewhere in the town area, one that Yunho vaguely recognises but never visited. He doesn't make any move to get out and so does Changmin.

"Okay. What's gotten you so pissy again?" Changmin asks. And it's sharp, demanding. "It went well with your parents, right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

It's true. It went so well that he should've been happy. Instead, it just makes him feel worse. "You—" Yunho inhales sharply, trying to find the words. "You shouldn't have lied to my parents."

Changmin scoffs. "Are you suggesting we tell them the truth?"

Yunho jerks his head towards Changmin. "Absolutely not."

"Then stop sulking." Changmin knocks his knuckles over the back of Yunho's hand, his ring grazing the skin. Yunho pulls away, fingers curling on his lap. "And let's get something to eat."

Changmin gets out of the car, leaving Yunho behind. Yunho watches him get into the restaurant and feels a bit silly, sitting in the car. Alone. He huffs and shoves the door open, hates that he's following Changmin's lead. It's a nice restaurant and Changmin had found a table by the window, sunlight making his skin glow rosy gold as he looks over the menu. Yunho feels his breath catch for a second. Then he shakes his head.

Walks over and slides into the seat across him.

"What's good here?" Changmin asks, without looking up from the menu. Yunho picks up his own.

"Everything."

Lunch is mostly quiet. And surprisingly genial. Since they've checked out of the hotel and there are several hours before they're due for dinner, Changmin asks to be shown around. Yunho's pointing out a cafe where he used to play games when he hears a familiar laughter coming from inside a store. He sees Hojun, laughing with a couple of their mutual friends and they're heading outside.

Towards him and Changmin.

Panicking at being seen with Changmin (even if he did tell Hojun, but the _others_??), Yunho spots an alley between the building and grabs Changmin’s forearm. Dragging him into it, heedless of the surprised noises he hears from the other man. His heart thunders inside his chest, fear coalescing with trepidation, and the half-dark of the small alley offers him security. Not much, but.

“What the hell?” Changmin says, scowling at Yunho. He makes a face as his foot makes contact with a discarded soft drink can. “Is this part of the tour? Because it sucks.”

Yunho’s trying to see where Hojun and his friends are, but he soon finds that it’s a mistake to ignore Changmin. Who is now under the impression that Yunho had dragged him away to have some kind of a semi-public quickie, since his hands have found their way onto Yunho’s hips. And he’s suddenly so much closer, the grinning curl of his lips making Yunho shudder.

“You could’ve just asked nicely.” Yunho squeaks in surprise when Changmin crowds him against the side of the building and he has to grab Changmin’s arms to keep steady. The world has narrowed down to the space between them, to the glittering intensity of Changmin’s eyes and Yunho’s brain tries to remind them why they’re here in the first place. But it’s a struggle he’s losing as Changmin leans closer, his nose grazing Yunho’s cheek when he whispers, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you since morning—“

Yunho’s head is spinning and the places where they’re touching feel too warm, too much, but he doesn’t push Changmin away. He can’t. He watches as Changmin’s grin grows and he’s moving closer—

“Yunho?”

.

**tbc**

.


	13. the one where changmin discovers yunho's penchant for cute things

.

“Yunho?"

Changmin stops inches away from Yunho, brows creasing into a frown at the interruption. He looks to the side, where a pretty, dark-haired girl is staring at them with wide eyes and lips parted into a surprised 'o'. She's surrounded by three other girls, all of them wearing variations of the same shocked expression. Changmin is still staring at them when he hears the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. And belatedly realises that one of the girls has her phone held up towards them.

The loud click seems to jolt Yunho out of his stupor and he hastily shoves Changmin away. Which is very rude and uncalled-for, and Changmin manages to get his balance quick enough to not stumble and make a fool out of himself.

His frown gets deeper.

“Jihye! what are you doing here?!" Yunho flusters, red as a brick.

The dark-haired girl crosses her arms, and Changmin instantly notices the similarities between her and Yunho. This must be the kid sister then; his investigator had made a few notes about her when they were doing background check on Yunho. Her eyes swing from Yunho's face to his, and Changmin summons a smile out of reflex. Her eyes narrow. “I should be the one asking you!"

Yunho seems to have noticed what she's staring at and moves towards her (and her friends, who'd started giggling into their hands for unknown reasons) in a futile attempt to block Changmin out of sight. “I just came back from seeing Appa and Umma—"

“Who's _that_?” she cuts him off, head tilted to stare at Changmin from over Yunho's shoulder. Changmin obliges her by stepping slightly to the side and grins, just to see Yunho glancing back at him in frustration. “What were you doing? Because it looks like you're kissing hi—"

“_JIHYE!_" Yunho's voice has reached a whole new decibel and he's starting to flail helplessly, a truly spectacular sight once Changmin remembers that Yunho owns a dance studio. “Can we please talk at home—"

Having had enough of being ignored, Changmin sidles up to Yunho and wraps an arm around Yunho's waist. He feels the other man stiffening in 0.03 second, but the further widening of Jihye's eyes is very satisfying. “You must be Jihye. I've heard a lot about you." Changmin summons his most charming smile, the one he reserves for meetings with infuriating but very powerful associates, and adds, “It's nice that we finally get to meet."

Changmin can see the surprise on Jihye's face slides to confusion, before it shifts into a carefully blank expression.

“And you are?" she asks. Almost demands. Changmin likes her already.

“Shim Changmin." His smile widens. “Your brother's hu—"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Yunho suddenly springs into action, slapping his hand over Changmin's mouth and laughing loudly. Too loudly. “HA HA HA WOW OKAY NO." He glares, furious, at Changmin, before turning to address Jihye. “Can you please ask your friends to go first and then we'll talk?"

Jihye's brows furrow but she does what she's been told. Her friend is, apparently, still taking pictures and they look reluctant to miss out on all the drama. Eventually they shuffle off and Jihye is back to staring at them with an impatient, expectant look on her face. Yunho had already removed his hand from Changmin's mouth (a pity) and sighs. However, he's so out of it that he doesn't seem to remember Changmin's arm around his waist. Changmin very sneakily doesn't point that out and settles on enjoying their proximity.

“Jihye, look—" Yunho's struggling, immensely, and Changmin is torn between feeling entertained and concerned. He decides on entertained. “I was hoping to tell you about this during dinner with Appa and Umma—" More struggling, Yunho looking increasingly flustered as he gestures helplessly at Jihye, and Changmin's enjoying himself very much. "—but you know how, uh, love doesn't understand races or religions or skin colours or races—" Changmin has to stifle a snort of laughter when Yunho repeats himself, going off tangent worryingly quickly, "—a-and people can fall in love with one another regardless of who they are and that's okay because love is the only thing that matters and—"

Changmin isn't sure how long Yunho would've kept rambling on if Jihye doesn't chime in with an impatient, “Okay, oppa, I get it. You're _gay_." She points at Changmin. “That still doesn't explain who he is."

And Changmin can't help it. He just bursts into laughter. And keeps laughing as Yunho drops his face into his hands and makes some kind of a muffled, wounded noise. He only manages to wrangle his laughter in when Yunho smacks his across the chest none too gently.

“Oh my god shut up," Yunho mutters and his face is the reddest Changmin had ever seen. He smacks Changmin again, as if for good measure, and pouts. “This is all your fault."

Yunho looks so flushed and pretty that it's a physical effort not to kiss him right there and then. Changmin rubs a hand over his abused chest and says, “Your sister is funnier than you."

“Everyone knows that," Jihye deadpans, as if to remind them that she's still there. And that she's still waiting for an answer.

Changmin decides to spare her another take of Yunho's rambling monologue by saying, “I'm your brother-in-law, Shim Changmin."

Yunho buries his face in his hands again and makes more wounded noises.

Changmin just grins widely.

Jihye's answering silence is expected. What Changmin doesn't expect is the shift of her expression. Which is starting to look slightly.... ominous.......

“Is this true, oppa?"

The question is definitely aimed at Yunho but she's looking at Changmin and he's suddenly concerned over his well-being. Yunho makes a groaning noise that sounds vaguely affirmative. Changmin's glancing at Yunho to check if he's okay or not when Jihye steps closer. And grabs her brother's arm, yanking Yunho towards her and away from Changmin so hard that Yunho's stumbling forward. Changmin's first reaction is to hold on to Yunho. He'd somehow managed to curl his fingers into a belt loop and anchor Yunho in place. Jihye doesn't let go and now they're stuck in an odd sort of stalemate tug-o-war.

With Yunho in the middle. Whose shock is now wearing off into bewilderment.

“Let him go," Jihye says, glaring at Changmin. He can see sparks of fire in her dark eyes and they're very much alike, her and her brother. “I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not funny."

Yunho's bewilderment intensifies. “Jihye, what are you—"

“Let's go home, oppa." Jihye tugs at Yunho again, but Changmin doesn't relent. She scowls at him and because Yunho can't see him, Changmin smirks right back. And enjoys the offended look that gets him. She says, matter-of-factly, “I don't like you."

That makes Yunho shrug himself free from Jihye and he levels a confused frown at her. “Jung Jihye, what's gotten into you?"

She purses her lips, but doesn't actually answer. Instead, her eyes move from Yunho to Changmin and then back to Yunho again. Changmin can hear the quiver in her voice when she asks, “Are you... really married?" Her eyes flick to Changmin. “To this guy?"

Yunho sighs. “Yeah. It's kind of a... quick thing and we just met Appa and Umma to tell them this morning." He pauses. “We'll talk about it at dinner later, alright?"

Jihye opens her mouth, as if to disagree, but Changmin sees the minute shake of Yunho's head. He thinks that it's just his luck to end up with a guy whose sister has some kind of a warped brother complex and isn’t life funny that way. She harrumphs and tosses her head back, blatantly ignoring Changmin when she says, “See you later, oppa."

Yunho's shoulders slump as he watches her walk away. And then he's turning to Changmin with a half-smile, “That's my sister."

“Charming." When Yunho doesn't make a move, Changmin nudges at him gently. “You okay?"

“Y-Yeah." Yunho shakes his head and tries for a smile. Changmin frowns, doesn't like the look on Yunho's face. As if he's second-guessing this whole thing again.

To preemptively stop any impending freak out, Changmin nudges at Yunho again and says, “You said you wanted to show me your favourite store?"

Which is how they end up in a quaint boutique selling handcrafted items — clocks, dioramas, music boxes, a whole lot of soft toys sitting in rows along one side of the wall. There are different kinds of animals and Yunho makes a beeline for them as Changmin examines some jewellery boxes for his sisters. He still hasn't told them about the extent of their father's will and he doubts his mother would do so. It would have to happen soon though, before the reception. He can imagine Jiyeon and Sooyeon's outrage to be the last to know and how they'd take to Yunho.

Sighing, Changmin points out two of the boxes to the salesgirl and ask her to get them wrapped. Yunho is still in front of the soft toys, touching and squeezing some of them and looking much happier than he did before. Changmin notices that he seems to linger over a medium-sized bunny; snow white, with round eyes and a cute button nose. It's also dressed in a checkered overall with a heart stitched onto its pocket. Changmin has never been a big fan of soft toys and he finds them childish and useless. But when he'd paid for the boxes and Yunho heads out of the store without buying anything, Changmin finds himself going inside once again and grabbing the bunny.

The look on Yunho's face when he sees Changmin with it is almost worth enduring the knowing look on the salesgirl's face when he paid for the damned thing. 

“Is that for me?" Yunho asks, as if Changmin looks like someone who collects overall-wearing fake animals. Yunho's eyes get all crinkly when he grins in delight as Changmin holds out the bunny towards him. “Really?!"

What Changmin doesn't expect is the hug he gets in return, and how tightly Yunho clutches at him. The bunny is squished somewhere between their chest and they're still standing outside of the store. Where people are starting to stare. Changmin can see a group of girls giggling at them from across the street and there are people giving them glances as they walk past.

But Changmin can't help returning the gesture. There's nothing weird in it — men hug each other all the time. If he likes the way they fit together, how Yunho's face is tucked into his shoulder and that Changmin might or might not be sniffing his hair, nobody needs to know. The hug doesn't last long though and Yunho steps back, cheeks pinked. He's clutching the bunny to his chest and it should look ridiculous for a grown ass man, but he just looks... adorable. Rumpled and cute. Changmin winces at where the train of his thought is going and decides they need to get back into the car before he does something he'd regret.

They drive around for a bit. Visit a park. And find a cafe overlooking a nice view of the mountains when Changmin complains about being hungry. There's also a marketplace that's interesting enough to make them spend nearly thirty minutes looking at the stalls offering various goods. They get some herbs for Yunho's parents and Yunho is in such a good mood throughout that he doesn't seem to mind spending time with Changmin. He even looks... happy to do so. He has a hand on Changmin's elbow to steer him from one stall to another, chattering away, and Changmin had never seen Yunho smile so much around him.

It almost feels like an actual date.

It also doesn't escape his notice that the bunny has a special seat in the car, which is on Yunho's lap.

“Do you like it that much?" Changmin grumbles, not jealous at all. He reaches out and pokes at one of its floppy ears when they stop at a traffic light.

Yunho laughs, batting Changmin's hand away and patting the bunny's head gently. “He's cute. And he'll have more friends once I bring him back home."

The moment those words leave Yunho's mouth, he winces and looks equal parts startled and embarrassed to have divulged something so obviously personal to Changmin.

It’s a ridiculous hobby, one that’s more fitting for a thirteen year old girl, but Changmin isn’t about to point that out. Just so he doesn’t wipe the smile Yunho’s been wearing. He shrugs, puts the car into gear when the light turns red and says, “If you like them that much, I’ll get more for you when you move in.”

Yunho’s face scrunches in confusion. “When I move in?”

“To my place.” Changmin checks the GPS, which is leading them to a park that promises a very nice, romantic view. “We discussed this, remember?”

Yunho’s face scrunches even more. “I forgot.”

Changmin clicks his tongue. “You already agreed. No take-backs.”

Yunho squeezes his arms around the bunny and doubles over to bury his face into his knees. With the space they have in the car, Changmin can appreciate how flexible Yunho is. He appreciates it _a lot_. “Why did I marry you?” comes the muffled moaning from knee-level.

“Because we had pretty great sex.” Changmin grunts when Yunho’s hand smacks into him. It’s a good thing he didn’t jerk the wheel or they would’ve ended up ramming into a streetlight. “I was joking!”

Yunho straightens and Changmin can see both his hands closing the bunny’s ears, as if afraid it’d hear whatever filthy things he thinks Changmin might say. “Don’t say that! It’s embarrassing!”

“There’s nobody else in the car!”

They spend the rest of the few hours left before dinner bickering about Yunho’s eventual relocation, which should happen before the actual reception. The logistics aren’t too difficult considering they don’t need to haul anything from Yunho’s place; Changmin will just buy everything else they need. They’ll figure out the rest later when it happens.

Dinner rolls around and they get there in time, with Yunho’s sister already waiting at the door. She raises her eyebrows at Changmin, which he returns with his own raised eyebrows (if that’s how she’s gonna play it), and Yunho nudges an elbow into his side like it’s Changmin’s fault he has a weirdly possessive sister.

“Be nice, Jihye,” Yunho says, but he’s grinning at her and Changmin thinks that doesn’t count as a reprimand at all. She rolls her eyes and moves further into the house, and Changmin makes a mental note to never introduce her to his own sisters.

Yunho is starting to look nervous again once Jihye is gone, and Changmin reaches out to put a hand on his back. It’s just dinner and he’d already (metaphorically) charmed the pants off Yunho’s parents earlier. There’s no reason for things to fall apart now. Only a couple more hours and they’ll return to Seoul with Yunho’s parents’ blessing. Easy peasy. Changmin risks a kiss to Yunho’s forehead and has to stifle a triumphant grin when Yunho doesn’t shove him off. And then stifle another grin when he sees Yunho’s shoulders loosening. He doesn’t think Yunho even notices and Changmin isn’t about to tell him.

It’s nice to count his little victories and to know that Yunho isn’t quite so immune to him after all.

.

**tbc**

.


	14. the one where they share an emotional moment

.

Yunho doesn't remember the rest of the day, right until they land in Incheon and suddenly, Changmin is nudging him out of the seat. Yunho blinks up at him, even though he doesn't remember falling asleep. Or if he'd been stuck in some kind of a daze. Changmin is waiting for him to disembark and Yunho finds himself following the other man's lead, still trying to figure out how he managed to auto-pilot his way through customs and security. He nods at the attendant and keeps his eyes on Changmin's back, feels like he's sleep-walking and that Changmin is his only anchor to reality. Which is why, his brain reasons, when Changmin loops an arm around his waist as they wait for an elevator to go down to the parking space, he doesn't resist.

“I’ll pick you up from the studio tomorrow for lunch,” Changmin says, his eyes on the moving numbers next to the elevator door. When a bright ding informs its arrival, Changmin wheels their luggage and Yunho follows along. "My friend FEDEX-ed our marriage certificate from LA and you might want to take a look at it."

Yunho nods, stomach clenching when he remembers that he really is lawfully-wedded now. To a man. To Shim Changmin. Who still has an arm around Yunho's waist, like it's the most natural thing in the world to do. Before Yunho can remove the hand, they've arrived at the underground parking space and Changmin lets him go to step out first.

Changmin drives him home and they spend the entire trip in silence, both of them exhausted by the day's ordeal and the subsequent flight to bother saying anything unnecessary. Yunho remembers his father's silence throughout dinner, his mother's questions and Jihye's scrutiny. It's one of the most excruciating things he'd ever done. Sitting there in front of his family, telling lies after lies after lies, and agreeing to Changmin's story as to how much they love each other. And how important their marriage is. Yunho thinks about his father's small company and convinces himself this is all worth it. That as long as his family doesn't know the truth behind this charade, they won't be hurt.

Even after all of Changmin's pretty lies, Yunho doesn't think his father approves of the marriage. Of Yunho's choice.

Of who he is.

"—we're here."

Yunho startles when he feels the weight of Changmin's hand on his thigh. It's for a split second, before the hand retracts and Changmin's staring at him with an odd look on his face. They're parked in front of his apartment building and he must've completely zoned out to not realise that. He forces a smile onto his face and unbuckles the seatbelt. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

But before he can open the door, Changmin grabs his wrist. That unreadable look is still on his face when he says, "Do you want me to stay?"

Yunho hesitates. He doesn't know what made Changmin ask or why he's even considering the offer right at that moment. He stares at the other man for a few seconds, allowing silence to fill in the space between them, and says, "Yes."

A whisper, almost inaudible, but it feels as loud as a gunshot.

Yunho sees surprise sparking in Changmin's eyes, but he merely nods. Kills the engine and unbuckles his own seatbelt, as Yunho gets out of the car and grabs his bag. He goes towards the door without looking back, only hears the sound of footsteps behind him. Slow and measured. His heart should be hammering inside his chest right now, but he's inexplicably calm. Or maybe he's still a bit dazed, Yunho isn't sure. He leaves the door open behind him and doesn't wait for Changmin, switching on a few lights as he goes further into his apartment. He keeps the bedroom dark, stifling the shiver he can feel crawling over his spine when he hears the sound of door closing. This isn't the first time Changmin has been inside Yunho's space, but it feels different.

It feels— strangely intimate.

Yunho bites his bottom lip and inhales shakily, regretting his decision to allow Changmin to stay.

Seeing his family again, being reminded that he would never be the son his parents wanted, the one they deserve, always leaves him feeling more rattled than he lets on. It's an age-old wound he carries and lets fester, the kind of burrowing pain that only gets worse as the years tick by. He'd tried to be good, in the beginning. Tried to date very nice girls, tried to please his parents (who'd wanted him to have a family — a wife, children, picture perfect) but it had been too hard.

Or maybe he's too selfish to sacrifice his own happiness for his parents'.

Yunho closes his eyes. He should tell Changmin to go. Apologise and stick to their plan to meet tomorrow, when he's no longer shaky and thrown off balance from meeting his parents. That's the thing he _should_ do, and yet—

A quiet noise behind him makes Yunho turn, and his breath hitches when he sees Changmin at the door of his bedroom. The other man's haloed in the soft light coming from the hallway, but his face is shrouded in shadows. He stands there, unmoving. Waiting. Words seem inconsequential. Useless. Yunho sits on the bed, before he jerks his head into a nod at Changmin. He doesn't even know what he expects to happen — they'd kissed, back in Gwangju. They did a lot more before, but that was when they were both strangers to each other. But now. Now it's different. Yunho knows he was the one who started it, trying to seek reassurance (in his moment of weakness) from someone he barely knows. He'd drawn the line between them and then proceeded to barrel right past it, like the idiot that he is.

He scrubs a hand over his face and sighs.

"You've been quiet since we landed," Changmin says, shattering the silence. He's a lot closer now and Yunho still can't read him. "I thought things went well with your family."

There's a question there that Yunho loathes to answer. He'd already shown Changmin too many weaknesses in too short of a time. So instead of digging himself into a deeper hole, he says, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep outside."

"That's… very generous of you." Changmin quirks an eyebrow. And tilts his head. After a few too-quiet seconds, he moves forward. Closer and closer, stopping only when he's right in front of Yunho. There's nothing playful or sardonic in his expression, none of the rich boy bullshit Yunho had become accustomed to when it comes to Changmin. And Yunho doesn't know if he likes this version of Changmin. He flinches when Changmin reaches out to curl his hands over Yunho's forearms. "Are you okay?"

Yunho can feel his throat closing up from the weight of Changmin’s words and concern, and it’s impossible to keep a straight face when it’s obvious Changmin is going to see through his flimsy attempt. But it’s another thing altogether to allow a near stranger into his mess of a life and to admit his deepest, darkest fears. The crippling insecurities he usually hides from the world. He tries to smile and shrug off the question like he’d normally do, but even that comes harder.

And Yunho realises that he’s tired. So, so tired.

Of struggling against his family’s expectations, of endlessly fighting for his dreams and the person he wants to be. Of having to pretend that everything’s okay. That he’s strong enough to do this on his own. He’s tired and Changmin’s arms are holding him up and all he wants is to be allowed to lean against someone else for a change. Yunho exhales shakily and takes that half-step forward, erasing the distance between them. And then he closes his eyes and drops his forehead against Changmin’s shoulder, vaguely registering the slight shift of movement as Changmin moves his hands to loosely wrap around his waist. It’s a steady weight, an anchor and it’s something Yunho doesn’t even know he needs until he has it. He wonders if he would’ve fallen for this Changmin, if he’s met him right now instead of the demanding incorrigible man who’d blackmailed Yunho into marriage.

He lets out a shaky laughter at the thought and decides to never even consider it.

There’s nothing real about this. There shouldn’t be.

(It used to be a lot easier to convince himself before this weekend.)

“I’m tired,” he tells Changmin. His body feels heavy and his head is too crowded for him to sort through everything else he’s feeling. “My parents— they would’ve been happier with a better son. I’m not—” It’s a struggle to keep his voice from cracking, but Yunho manages. Barely.

“I lied to them. When I was younger. Because I was scared they’d hate me if they know I’m… different. And when I finally found the courage to tell them the truth—” He takes in a shuddering breath that rattles his chest. Changmin’s arms go tighter around him, just a little bit. “I ran away. I came here and I try to do the right things but— it’s _hard_. I just… I didn’t want to lie to them anymore.” Yunho swallows. Laughs weakly. “And now that’s what I’m doing again.”

How can he still call himself their son? After all that he’s done?

Yunho runs out of words after and Changmin’s resultant silence unnerves him, makes his skin prickle with unease. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, because it’s not like Changmin cares. There’s no reason for him to subject himself to Yunho’s issues when this is simply a business arrangement.

“Do you want to quit?” Yunho’s eyes widen at the unexpected question and he jerks his head up to look at Changmin. Who adds, his voice too quiet, “This… marriage? Do you want us to stop?”

It's something he would've agreed with, in a heartbeat. Before they met his family. But now it's too late, isn't it? They might as well go through with this, like they'd agreed. And he'll collect his dues at the end. Yunho knows why Changmin's desperate to get married and while he doesn't approve of how he was roped into this entire charade, the fact that Changmin's giving him the choice to continue or not stirs something warm in his chest.

He's not sure it's a good thing, to be honest.

"It's okay." Yunho shakes his head, pushing away from the other man. He's more than just a little embarrassed to have done what he did and wants nothing more than to change and go to bed. And pretend this has all been a nightmare. Yunho finds himself missing the weight of Changmin's arms around him but quickly squashes the thought. "Do you want something to change into?" he asks, turning away quickly so he doesn't have to look at Changmin again. He'd rather not know what Changmin thinks of him. "I'll get you a towel if you want to shower—"

He doesn't get far. The arms are back and they're trapping him against Changmin's very firm chest. Yunho stiffens. He can feel goosebumps prickling his skin when Changmin noses at his neck, trailing warm breath with each brush of his lips. A tiny voice inside his head points out that this is a bad idea, that he shouldn't capitulate to Changmin this easily. But the warmth coursing through his veins is telling him otherwise and when Changmin starts kissing his nape, Yunho shudders. Closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side. He's being slowly walked to the bed and for a split second, he thinks about what they did the night they met. If that's going to happen again. But Changmin surprises him by not pushing for anything more. The soft kisses and gentle hands coax Yunho into bed, and they keep him grounded. They lie with Yunho's back to Changmin's chest and when Yunho starts to sink into the pull of slumber, it's to the sound of Changmin's breathing.

He thinks he might've dreamt Changmin's soft, "I'm sorry."

.

Yunho wakes up disoriented, sleep-addled mind confused by how he’d ended up in his own apartment. And why there’s a weight pinning him down to bed, under the covers. He blinks a couple times until it comes to him in a rush — what had happened the night before. With Changmin. Blood rushes to Yunho’s cheeks and he muffles an embarrassed groan into the pillow. Why did he think it’s a good idea to pour his heart out to the other man?? Just to give Changmin more ammunition to use against him??? Yunho carefully looks down to where an arm and a leg are keeping him in place, and he’s suddenly hyperaware of Changmin’s presence. It’s hard not to, since they’re plastered together.

Yunho somehow manages to wriggle his way free, thanks to a combination of moving a few inches, then holding his breath when Changmin shifts or makes disgruntled noises, before moving again once Changmin’s settled down. He tips a pillow into his place and watches with amusement as Changmin immediately latches into it. And then feeling horrified once again because it’s the fond kind of amusement he’d felt for the other man. Yunho stumbles out of the bedroom, cheeks much too warm and heart beating too hard inside his chest. He ends up in the kitchen, filling a glass with water to try and distract himself from thinking about the man in his bed.

His eyes drift to the fridge and he remembers that Changmin had cooked for him before. Maybe he can make Changmin breakfast this time? Yunho doesn't know what he actually has, since he hasn't done any grocery shopping for a while but it should be okay. Right? How hard can breakfast be? He'd cooked for himself before, although he hasn't done so regularly since the studio opened.

He'd been busy, so sue him.

Yunho pulls out a pack of bacon and some eggs. The expiry date's a couple of days ago but they should be fine (_right?_). Digging deeper into the fridge, he unearths a half-head of lettuce that's a bit wilted. Not sure what to do with it. Yunho frowns at the bacon and eggs. Maybe a stir fry? With omelette? Does he even have any cheese?

There's no cheese. And Yunho finds that stir fry is a lot harder when he's so out of practice. The bacon turns out fine though, sizzling merrily on the pan and making his mouth water with the smell. He dumps a handful of unevenly-cut onion and lettuce over the bacon, and pokes at them for a good minute or so. So far so good.

He almost spills an entire canister of salt when he goes to season the stir fry though and has to try and balance out the taste by adding extra sugar. Which should work. He plates the entire thing before he can mess it up even further and moves on to the omelette.

Turns out, there's no omelette to be had. The eggs smell funny and upon further inspection, they're more than just a couple days over the expiry date. Like a month or so. Yunho grimaces as he pours the egg mixture down the sink and tosses the rest into the garbage can. He's so busy getting rid of the evidence to his rather inept housekeeping ability that he doesn't hear Changmin sneaking up on him.

Until he feels someone standing too close behind him.

"What're you making?"

Yunho doesn't jump in surprise, but it's a close thing. He quickly rinses the bowl and turns around to find Changmin staring expectantly at him. Changmin's hair is sticking up all over the place and he's still wearing yesterday's clothes, creased very badly from sleep. He also looks like he badly needs a shave. Yunho raises his wet hand and flicks droplets of water at Changmin's face, laughing when Changmin rears back in surprise and starts sputtering. It reminds him of the time he threw an entire glass at Changmin's head and his laughter gets louder, which sort of explains how he misses Changmin advancing forward until he's trapped against the sink. Yunho blinks at their sudden close proximity and the arms caging him in place, before he raises his eyebrows at the scrunched up face in front of him.

Yunho thinks '_cute_' and steadfastly refuses to blush.

"What are you doing?" he asks instead, proud of how flat and unimpressed he sounds. Even if his stomach is doing gymnastic manoeuvres right now.

Changmin tilts his head and he almost looks thoughtful. "Getting breakfast, I believe."

"It's already on the table," Yunho scoffs.

The grin on Changmin's face is a languid curling of lips. "What? You're not part of the menu?"

This time, it's harder to stop the flush from rising high on his cheeks. Changmin seems to take exceptional delight in making Yunho turn red and his grin widens as he leans closer. Yunho can tell what he's going to do and quickly slaps a hand over Changmin's mouth.

Changmin's brows crease, looking indignant at being thwarted, and Yunho has to stop himself from laughing again.

"Breakfast," Yunho says pointedly. He starts pushing Changmin's face away from him. "And then you're dropping me off at the studio. Lots of things to do."

Changmin makes a muffled sound, possibly a complaint, and grabs Yunho's wrist to peel the hand from his mouth. "I'm not your goddamn chauffeur."

Yunho smiles at him sweetly. "Today you are, _husband_."

Changmin flattens his lips into a thin line and lets out an exaggerated sigh, before carding his fingers through his hair. Making it stand even more wildly than before. Yunho leaves him to figure out what to do with the stir fry, since he really does need to get ready for work. Lord knows what had happened during his short absence. Not that he doesn't trust Dindin and his instructors, but he's too used to keeping a tight rein on his work. His dreams. He's not going to let anything derail what he has planned for the future (even though being blackmailed into a marriage definitely isn't part of it). Yunho gets out of the bathroom to the sight of Changmin sitting on the bed, frowning at his phone.

He doesn't even need to ask if something's wrong. "Work?"

"Worse." Changmin throws the phone onto the bed. "It's my mother."

Yunho stops drying his hair. His stomach lurches at the mention of the Shim matriarch. "What did she say?"

"Something about setting the date of the reception." Changmin's fingers curl into the bedsheet and his frown darkens. "And hiring a wedding planner."

It's happening, then, whether Yunho is ready or not. He turns away from Changmin so the other man wouldn't be able to see the expression on his face — he isn't sure what he looks like, but he doesn't think it's a positive one. Yunho hangs the towel to dry and combs his fingers through his hair to make it vaguely acceptable. He's aware of being watched, so it isn't a surprise to see Changmin staring him quietly. Yunho shrugs on a jacket and grabs a cap from where it's sitting on the dresser.

"It's up to you," he eventually says, because Changmin looks like he's expecting an answer. Or a question, Yunho isn't sure. He tries to sound nonchalant, although he doubts Changmin's buying it. "You're the one that wants to get married."

Changmin looks at him for a moment longer, before getting off the bed. He brushes past Yunho, muttering, "I'll wait for you in the car," and walks out. Cold and brusque. The silence he leaves behind is so heavy that it's near-suffocating.

Yunho wonders if he'd ever understand what goes through Changmin's head.

Wonders if they would even have that long together.

.

**tbc**

.


	15. the one where changmin has (some sort of an) epiphany

.

Changmin is _pissed_.

He gets to the office after a shower and a change of clothes, listens to his secretary's brief about his schedule for the day and tells her to hold all phone calls for the rest of the morning. She scuttles out of his office as quickly as possible, doesn't even ask if he wants his coffee or not. Changmin forgives her for the oversight, simply because he needs to be alone to sort out the tangles inside his head before he breaks something.

He knows well enough _why_ he's pissed.

_That_ knowledge further pisses him off, if he’s honest.

It goes back to Yunho. It always does nowadays. Yunho, who'd somehow wormed right underneath Changmin's skin before Changmin could even notice and put a stop to it. He can say that their trip to Gwangju had been the catalyst, mostly because it's the first time he'd actually learnt more about Yunho than he initially thought possible. Their relationship isn't a conventional one, or even congenial in the beginning, but something had shifted in just two days and Changmin isn't sure what he should do with it.

He thinks about everything Yunho said, the fears and uncertainties he'd shared, and Changmin feels like he's looking into a mirror.

They have their differences, sure, but he can't help finding an echoing voice inside his own head. Because he understands that very same struggle. That's why it'd been easy to gather Yunho into his arms, to offer comfort when he could tell that the other man needed it. It's something he didn't have back when he was forced to leave home years ago, just so he can be who he really is, and he doesn't want Yunho to have to go through that.

Nobody should.

Changmin exhales loudly and drops into the couch, leaning back so he can stare at the ceiling as his mind goes into overdrive. It was just an act of solidarity, he thinks, means nothing more than that.

Doesn't mean it's easy to forget how _good_ it had felt to sleep with Yunho in his arms and to wake up to see the other man in the kitchen, making breakfast for him. The entire thing was so cheesy and domestic and Changmin's feeling warm all over just thinking about it. _What the hell's wrong with him?_ He knows the status quo of his relationship with Yunho. It's a business transaction, through and through. There's nothing else here and it's unnecessary to complicate things when he has a company to run and a board of directors breathing down his neck. That should be his first priority.

The rest is just a means to an end.

He has a meeting with Siwon during lunch, to finalise the paperwork related to his marriage, as well as going through some changes in the company's policy once he's officially taken over. There's bloat in several departments that's affecting productivity and Changmin wants to deal with that as soon as possible. He also has his eyes on several senior executives who are being paid more than they're worth, so kicking them out would make the rest take notice and add in to the coffer for those who really deserve the extra bonus.

Changmin is determined to make this company his own, instead of living in the shadow of his father's legacy.

If he has to make a few enemies to achieve that, there's no helping it.

He leaves for lunch once he'd done reviewing the latest proposed projects and finds Siwon already waiting at their favourite restaurant. The older man doesn't even look up from his phone as Changmin takes his seat, right up until Changmin had placed his order. He places the phone face down on the table and stares at Changmin with a wry smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

Changmin doesn't even bother asking how Siwon found out. "I met Yunho's parents. They're coming to the reception."

"Huh." Siwon is quiet for a few seconds. Before adding, "You're doing this properly, aren't you?"

"He deserves this much, at least," Changmin answers, aiming for flippant but he's not sure he succeeded. Intent on changing the topic, he gestures at Siwon for the marriage contract. "It's done?"

"Yup. Jessica's friend pulled through. You're now married, congratulations."

Changmin grunts, pulling out the piece of paper with his name and Yunho's typed up onto it. It feels weird, to actually hold something so flimsy, but so life-changing. He runs his fingers over the typed letters, lingering ever so slightly at the syllables of Yunho's name. Siwon is still watching him though, so Changmin slides the certificate back into its envelope and places it next to his plate. "Good work. I'm going to arrange a meeting with the directors right before the reception, so we can watch them have a collective heart attack together."

"Sounds fun." Their food arrives and Changmin's cutting through his steak when Siwon asks, "How's he?"

"Who?"

"Your husband." At Changmin's quirked eyebrow, Siwon shrugs. "Is he still pissed at you? Last time I saw him, he didn’t look too happy."

"Nah. We worked things out, mutual benefits and all." Changmin doesn't feel like sharing with anyone else what goes on between Yunho and him. It's none of their business, and while Siwon is one of his closest friends, he knows for a fact that Siwon doesn't exactly agree with this arrangement. Not like Changmin has any other choice at this point. "I need your help to find a wedding planner."

Siwon raises an eyebrow. "Your mother hasn't already picked one?"

"If she did, I'm firing whoever that is." Changmin stabs his fork through a floret of broccoli with more force than necessary. "It's _my_ wedding. Not hers."

It looks as if Siwon's trying very hard not to roll his eyes. "My sister should be able to recommend a few. I'll text you the list later, but you might want to think about setting a date first."

Changmin frowns; Siwon isn't wrong. "I'll talk to Yunho about it."

Siwon departs after lunch with a reminder for Changmin to go through the proposals for several projects that are due the week after and it's yet another headache to deal with. He arrives at Yunho's studio a bit later than he'd promised and sits in the idling car as he texts the other man to come down.

What he doesn't expect is to see Yunho exiting the building with another man, someone tall and good-looking and is currently pulling Yunho into a tight hug. Changmin watches them part, something that feels a lot like jealousy making his stomach roil as Yunho laughs and playfully pushes the stranger away. It's another few minutes before Yunho heads over to where Changmin's parked and opens the passenger-side door, sliding in gracefully.

He's smiling when he looks at Changmin, but it's— different. Softer, somehow. "You're late."

Changmin shifts into gear, has to fight to not curl his fingers too tightly around the steering wheel. "Meeting ran late." He allows a beat to pass and asks, "Who was that?"

Yunho looks confused for a half-second, before his expression clears. "Oh, that's Dongho. We did a few musicals together before I opened the studio. We're going to get dinner with a couple more friends later." He tilts his head at Changmin, grin widening. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Changmin keeps his face straight, although a grin threatens to surface from Yunho's teasing. It's light-hearted banter and surprisingly, Changmin doesn't mind it as much as he thought he would. "Depends. Does he know you're a married man now?"

Yunho sticks his tongue out and says, "Maybe I shouldn't tell him."

"Didn't know you're a comedian," Changmin deadpans. Traffic's easing up in front and he manages to find a parking spot close to the ramen joint he'd been meaning to try. "I told my friends about you, so it's just fair that you do too."

Yunho looks like he's about to disagree, but thinks better of it. He shifts away from Changmin, looking around curiously. "Where are we going?"

Deciding not to call him out on it, Changmin kills the engine. And for the first time, notices the band around Yunho's finger. He's not sure why that pleases him so much that he can't help pointing it out, "You're wearing your ring."

Yunho's eyes flicker to his hand in surprise. He looks a bit flustered (much to Changmin's glee), curling his fingers and hiding it behind the other hand. "I have to get used to it," he grumbles, but his cheeks are pink and he's refusing to look at Changmin. _It's cute_, a voice inside Changmin's head shout-whispers. Changmin firmly tells it to shut the hell up. "You're the one who said we gotta sell this whole marriage thing."

Changmin hums, stifling another grin. "It looks good on you." At Yunho's confused stare, he adds, "The ring. Looks good."

Yunho's flush darkens and Changmin watches in amusement as he scrabbles to open the door, escaping quickly. It's getting harder and harder to not find Yunho endearing, the longer they're stuck together, and that's definitely something Changmin would rather not dwell on. The restaurant seats them at a corner and once they've ordered, Changmin slides over the envelope containing their marriage certificate.

Yunho squints suspiciously at the envelope. "What's that?"

"_That_ means we're lawfully-wedded husbands." Changmin raises his eyebrows at Yunho and recites, "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Yunho's nose scrunches. "That sounds like an awfully long time." He taps his chin, pretending to think hard. "Are you dying anytime soon?"

Changmin reaches across the table and pinches Yunho's cheek between his thumb and forefinger, feeling oddly triumphant when Yunho's eyes widen in surprise but makes no other move. "That's not very nice, _sweetheart_. Some people would think you’re already planning my murder."

"Maybe I am." Changmin pinches harder and Yunho tugs a little, trying to get himself free. When Changmin holds fast, he starts pouting. Lower lip pushed out, entire face scrunched into a pretty frown. How the hell a frown can be pretty, don't ask Changmin. He's too busy enjoying this to care. "Isn't this domestic violence?"

"You threw a glass at my head," Changmin reminds him, his grin slanting into a smirk when he sees Yunho's grimace. "Kinda too late to complain, don't you think?"

The pout intensifies. "That's what you get for coming over drunk and trying to attack me."

Touché. Changmin squeezes Yunho's cheek one last time before letting go. "Just don't go around throwing things in my kitchen when you move in and we're good."

Yunho rubs at the red mark Changmin's left on his cheek. He still hasn't stopped pouting. "That hurts."

Changmin rolls his eyes, but he leans forward again and gently pats over Yunho's cheek. It's as much apology as Yunho's going to get. "Don't be a baby."

Yunho makes a face at him.

He still has his hand on Yunho's face when their food is delivered and the girl smiles at them, looking like she’d just walked in on something private. Changmin doesn’t get embarrassed often, but he withdraws in an instance and watches the colours rise on Yunho’s cheeks. It does make him stop complaining though, so that’s that. She walks off after placing the bowls of ramen carefully in front of them. Changmin had ordered the extra spicy one, while Yunho opted for the restaurant’s signature shoyu ramen.

“Do you think you can move in this week?” Changmin says, picking up his chopsticks. He’d been meaning to put that forth, but didn’t have the chance when they were in Gwangju. Now is as good a time as any. “I already told my housekeeper to clear out the guest room for you.”

Yunho’s brows crease, but he doesn’t say anything as he goes through the motion of dipping his spoon into the soup and getting a sip. Changmin’s not sure if he’s being ignored. Yunho does look up at him after though, so he doesn’t get too annoyed by it. “Fine.”

That’s— surprisingly easy? Changmin had expected a bit more fight out of Yunho, but he’s not about to complain. “Just send me a list of things you need and I’ll get my secretary to deal with them.”

Yunho shakes his head. “That’s okay. I already have everything I need.” A pause. “Besides, we won’t be living together for long. You said two months, right?”

Changmin’s chopsticks click against the edge of his bowl. He’s getting vaguely annoyed again, even though both of them know this isn’t meant to be a long-term arrangement. It’s just the flippant way Yunho had said that... As if he can’t wait to be rid of Changmin. He swirls the noodles around, staring at the man across the table.

"There's always the chance of you falling in love with me." He'd aimed to make it sound nonchalant, even a bit of a tease, but it's fallen flat. Even more so with the way Yunho is looking at him. Quiet and dark-eyed. "…What?"

There's an unhappy twitch to Yunho's mouth, but he just shrugs and goes back to his ramen. It's a few seconds of awkward silence later that he asks, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Changmin blinks. Lowers his chopsticks so he can look at Yunho properly. They'd discussed this before, when Yunho asked if Changmin would fall in love with him. And he'd failed to given an answer then, isn't sure if he has the answer now. They've gone through so much in such a short amount of time that Changmin had almost forgotten.

He wants to say '_of course_'. Isn't it normal for people to fall in love? The only reason he held his tongue is the realisation that he can't remember ever having anything more permanent than flings and one-night-stands. Relationships when he was in university that didn't last more than a couple months. The usual excuses to follow: inability to commit, refusal to open up to his (ex)-partners, the uncertainty as to what he expects from the relationship(s). And, if Changmin were to be honest to himself, how he'd always wondered if they really loved him as they said they did.

Feelings are fickle, aren't they? Is there a guarantee that they would still be in love five, ten years down the road? Wouldn't you be wasting your time on something so uncertain?

And. How do you even know that it's love in the first place?

Growing up, he's used to the concept of relationships being a bargaining chip. Even his parents' marriage had a transactional aspect to it — it was to ensure a successful merger of their families' companies. Changmin doubted they'd been given a choice. Or if they cared. They're content to live together under the ruse of marriage and it worked for his parents, right up to his father's death. Maybe he'd never found anyone who's right for him. Being a bachelor isn't so bad; he's already used to it.

It's not something he's going to share with Yunho though. Mostly because it sounds frivolous and Changmin's convinced that someone like Yunho wouldn't understand.

"It doesn't matter," he says, after the silence has stretched for far too long. Yunho's brows start to crease and Changmin feels like this conversation has taken on a turn he hadn't expected. And liked. "That's not important—"

"So you've never fallen in love?"

Changmin presses his lips into a thin line at the abrupt interruption. Yunho's looking at him intently, as if feeling sorry for Changmin, and it's making him uncomfortable. And defensive. "I didn't say that."

Yunho looks away, going back to swirling the noodles inside his bowl. Changmin doesn't miss the murmured, "You don't have to" and it rattles him more than he'd care to admit.

Changmin grits his teeth, eyes narrowing. There's an ache slowly spreading inside the cavity of his chest, taking roots too quickly. "Why do you care?"

Yunho's mouth twitches again and he raises his face to stare at Changmin. The determined crease of his brows is something of an increasingly familiar sight and Changmin refuses to back down. What he doesn't expect is for Yunho to say, "I feel sorry for you."

Changmin blinks, taken aback by those blunt words. He blurts out a ‘_what_’ before he can stop himself and watches Yunho shake his head.

"You're a good person, Changmin. Underneath all of—" Yunho's hand makes an awkward circle at Changmin's direction, "—_this_. And I think you deserve someone who loves you." His eyes flicker to the ring on his finger and an unreadable look sparks in those dark eyes. "You should've married someone you love."

The ache inside Changmin's chest grows too much too quickly that his chest feels too tight, too small to contain it. While sympathy can be patronising and overbearing, he doesn't think that's what Yunho meant. The words ring true and sincere, as if Yunho really believes that Changmin is someone deserving of the kind of love Yunho believes in. That Changmin is good enough to be loved.

It's something no one had ever told him before.

And he doesn't know how to deal with it. With the way Yunho looks at him.

Changmin is the first to look away, picking up his chopsticks slowly. "Your ramen's getting cold." His appetite is gone but he forces himself to shove noodles into his mouth. Anything to not have to deal with what Yunho had said.

He can feel Yunho staring at him for a few more seconds, before the other man goes back to his own bowl.

Changmin steadfastly ignores the fingers squeezing around his heart.

.

**tbc**

.


	16. the one where there's a spanish inquisition

.

Yunho isn't expecting to see Boa and Dindin when he arrives at Dongho's place and he stands at the hallway, blinking in confusion at the two. Boa has her arms crossed against her chest and Dindin is trying very hard to look not guilty that he comes across looking even guiltier. Of what, Yunho can't even start to guess. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks Boa, walking into the living room. He hears Dongho moving behind him and glances over his shoulder at the other man. "You didn't tell me they're joining us for dinner."

Dongho isn't smiling when he says, "We're not going for dinner."

Okay. Colour him even more confused. Before he can ask what the hell is going on, Boa gets to her feet and jerks her head towards a folder on the table. "Is there something you want to tell us, Yundol?"

The folder is slightly creased, as if it'd been crumpled before and was shoved into a drawer without much consideration. Yunho doesn't think he recognises it, but he's starting to get very concerned. Stepping in to get a closer look, his eyes flicker from Boa to Dindin. And then to Boa again. "What are you talking about?"

Dindin's the one who speaks up, even though the younger man looks like he's trying to sink into the couch as the words pour out of his mouth like he can’t keep them inside anymore. "I found that in the studio. I thought you d-dropped it and it's work-related—" his voice rises to a panicked pitch, "I wouldn't have looked if I knew! I'm so sorry, hyung!"

That's when it hits Yunho, with the force of a sixteen-wheeler going well over the speed limit — the contract he'd thrown at Changmin. They must've left it in the studio that day after the argument. Yunho hadn't even thought about it since and now it's staring right back at him. He shoves down the urge to panic, struggling to look unaffected under the brunt of Boa's scrutiny. Dongho is perched on the other armchair and he looks apologetic for leading Yunho straight into what's starting to come across as an intervention.

His friends mean well, Yunho realises that. But he wishes he doesn't have to explain anything to them right now, when this… thing between him and Changmin is still so fragile. And raw.

Squaring his shoulders, Yunho knows his best option is to face this straight-ahead. He says, "So what?" and sees Boa's eyes widen a fraction. Dindin's mouth has fallen open and Dongho's apologetic look shifts into one of concern.

"Yunho," Dongho starts, brows pulled into a frown. "It's a marriage contract. Why would you put yourself in that position?"

His throat is closing up, sandpaper-dry and he wants nothing more than to turn around and walk out of Dongho's apartment. But they're his friends, his _closest_ friends, and they deserve some kind of an explanation. Even if Yunho can't tell them the entire truth because that would just make this much uglier. His friends wouldn’t understand.

No way.

"We're helping each other out. It's complicated, but I'm not being forced or—" the word sticks in his throat, "—threatened or anything. And Changmin is a really nice guy."

Saying it out loud, Yunho realises he means it. He remembers the night Changmin had held him after they came back from Gwangju, the reassurances he was given. He hadn't felt that safe, confiding his fears, in the presence of someone else for a good while. He clenches his fingers, tilting his face into a defiant angle. "We'll make this work."

Dongho exchanges a look with Dindin, while Boa levels him a thoughtful stare. She's more perceptive than a lot of people give her credit for and he's entirely unprepared when she asks, "Do you love him? This Shim Changmin?"

It's a fight to keep from flinching away, the question cutting into him like the blade of a sharp knife. They've been friends longer than everyone else there and he should've known that she would go straight for the jugular. Boa doesn't entertain bullshit when it comes to important matters and it leaves him feeling exposed. Like she'd seen right through him and whatever flimsy excuse he thought of offering. Yunho's jaw feels like it's been soldered shut as he stares at her, trying (and failing) to find the right words to say to her.

After what feels like a too-long pause, his shoulders sag and he murmurs a, "I— don't know." He scrapes a hand over his face, the inside of his chest hollowed out once he realises the truth. He doesn't know what he feels for Changmin. It used to be easy — anger, exasperation, annoyance; a multitude of other uncharitable sentiments that wouldn't have been wrong, given the circumstance that leads to their relationship. But feelings change, don't they?

And Yunho doesn't know if he's ready to accept it.

Boa crosses her arms. She still looks miffed, but her expression has softened marginally. "I don't think you should continue with this. I don't want you to get hurt, Yundol. It's better if you stop before you get in too deep." She sighs. "You know we love you and we only want the best for you. This _fake_ marriage isn't it."

Yunho finds himself shaking his head before he can stop it. His fingers curl into fists as he says, "I can't. I promised Changmin that I'll go through with it." He sees Boa opening her mouth, the frown on her face deepening, and he cuts her off before she can get going, "We're moving in together this week. And the wedding reception's… happening soon."

Her mouth hangs open and when Yunho looks at Dongho and Dindin, they're wearing the same shocked expression. It feels like a punch to his guts, to know that he's disappointing them with his choices, but he has gone too far to walk away now. When Changmin had asked him if he wants to quit, he'd been hesitant. But now, it's clear that he can't abandon Changmin. He won't. There's too much at stake and he's going to see this through. If there's one thing he isn't, it's a quitter.

"We'll make it work," Yunho repeats, with emphasis. His chest feels painfully tight and he wishes he can just turn around. And walk away. But his friends don't deserve that, especially after the news he'd just dropped. He says, "Please don't let anyone else know."

As if it's a joke when it isn't, and he thinks he's fooling no one there. Boa's expression is unreadable, while Dongho are frowning at him with something that looks a lot like disapproval. Dindin, however, is looking at everything but Yunho. It's unfortunate that they're getting dragged into his personal problems and Yunho's determined to make it right. Somehow. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jackets, he stares at them expectantly. "Is this it or are we actually going out?"

It takes a few long seconds, but Boa finally heaves a sigh. She makes a vague gesture that could've meant anything and snaps up her own coat from where it's draped over the couch. "You're paying."

Yunho nods, flashes her a wry smile. "Of course."

"And you're telling us all about this Shim Changmin," Dongho joins in. He still isn't smiling, but he doesn't look as terse, at least. Yunho winces at the request and he knows Dongho see right through it. "You'll introduce him to us proper, yeah? Before the reception?"

Yunho hesitates. It's probably better to talk to Changmin before he commit to anything but his friends are staring expectantly at him and he might be out of his head because he hears himself say, "Housewarming. You guys can come over then and I'll— I'll introduce you to him."

Dongho nods. He finally cracks a smile. "Deal."

Dinner is somewhat awkward, as Yunho tries his very best to field questions about Changmin without him coming across as a blackmailing jerkass. It also serves to remind him how rocky their relationship had started and how far they've come since then; if he has to be honest, he's grown to like Changmin. Even trust him to a certain extent. He still isn't sure where he actually stands with the other man, but that's something he'd rather not analyse right at that moment.

"How's he?" Boa asks, an eyebrow carefully arched.

Yunho swallows his mouthful of noodles and scrunches his face. "How's he_ what_?"

Boa's other eyebrow joins in. "In bed. Is he so good you can't say 'no'?"

Yunho chokes. Vaguely, he hears Dindin sputtering loudly somewhere to his right and sympathises with the younger man. Yunho is hyperaware of eyes on him and feels a flush rising to his cheeks, heat sitting right under his skin. It's not something he'd want to discuss _ever_ but a belligerent part of him points out that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. That this is not the first time he'd kissed and told.

Trying to not fluster too much, Yunho says, "He's not bad" as nonchalantly as he can. He hears more sputtering from Dindin's side and reaches out to thump the younger man's back. He looks straight at Boa when he adds, "It's been good."

She squints, before her mouth curls into a sharp grin. "Glad to know he's doing one thing right."

"He does a lot of things right," Yunho says, sweetly.

Dongho just looks exasperated at the exchange, not for the first time, and shifts the conversation back to less raunchy topics. Mostly out of concern for Dindin's life, because the poor guy's about seconds away from a coronary or something. It's at the end of dinner, when Dongho and Dindin had headed off for their own places, that Boa turns a sombre look upon Yunho. They're walking home together, in comfortable silence, before she decides that she isn't quite done with him and his questionable life choices.

"Yundol." It's a curious thing, how she's able to load so much feelings into one single word. They don't stop, but it feels like the world has slowed down around them. Yunho glances at Boa, takes in the concern etched deep into her face. "Are you sure about this?"

It's a simple question, with a difficult answer. Yunho takes his time, breathing in the cold night air and letting his lungs expand with it. When he exhales slowly, he does so with a decisive nod. A quiet, "Yeah."

Her look lingers. She says nothing else until they're coming up the stairs in their building. "I just want you to be happy."

His heart swells with affection for the girl who'd been with him all these years, through thick and thin. Through all of his heartbreaks and triumphs and everything else in between. She's stood by him time and time again, keeps him grounded, and he's more than grateful to have Boa in his life.

"I am." It's a white lie, but he thinks she deserves it for her own peace of mind. Yunho wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her into a half-embrace. "Don't worry about me."

He can hear her scoff somewhere into his shoulder. Her arms loop around him, returning the hug for a few seconds. And then she's pushing him off with a, "Someone has to."

Yunho sees her to her own apartment, exchanging good nights and gets into his soon after. His shoulders slump when he's finally alone, thinking about how he's made his friends worry. And how painful it is to lie to them. Half-lying. Whatever. He doesn't even know what's what anymore when it comes to Changmin. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up, padding towards the bedroom when he feels his phone vibrate.

It's Changmin. His text reads, _are you awake?_

Yunho looks at the lit screen, wondering why Changmin's texting him this late. He tosses the phone onto his bed and takes off the rest of his clothes to change into his night things, still thinking about the text message even while brushing his teeth. It's only when he's already under his comforter that he looks at the phone again. _are you awake?_ his fingers hover over the 'reply' button, but all the different iterations of _not yet, what do you want_ sound too— harsh. When it's been ten minutes and he's still nowhere close to replying, Yunho heaves a sigh of frustration.

And hits 'dial' instead.

Changmin takes his time answering, only doing so when Yunho is about to cancel the call. It might be the late hours or the darkness of the room, but Yunho's surprised at how low and intimate Changmin's voice sounds from the other end. It's quiet there too and he imagines Changmin in his own bed, something that makes his cheeks inexplicably hot.

"I didn't expect you to call," Changmin says, a tinge of amusement underlining his words. He also sounds like he's smiling. "Missed me?"

Yunho rolls his eyes, even if he knows Changmin can't see him. "I just came back from dinner, too tired to type." He yawns, shifting the phone to his other ear. "Did something happen?"

Changmin is silent for a while. His voice has sharpened when he asks, "Who did you go out with? Your friend from the studio?"

It takes Yunho a few seconds to remember that Changmin had seen Dongho before. Technically, Changmin had seen all three of them: Dongho, Boa and Dindin. And there's absolutely no reason for Changmin to be jealous of any of them. Instead of finding it annoying (as he usually would), Yunho has to suppress his smile at the possessiveness he hears in Changmin's voice.

"So what if I did?" The silence from the other end stretches and Yunho relents, adding, "There's a group of us. There's Boa and Dindin as well, so you can stop sulking now."

"I'm not sulking," Changmin huffs, and Yunho laughs at how sulky he sounds. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine Changmin's frowning face. It only makes him laugh even more. Changmin grumbles something unmistakably rude, but says, more clearly, "Can you move in tomorrow?"

Yunho's laughter abruptly stops, sticking to his throat as he takes in the request. His eyes are wide open as he studies the shapes in the dark of his bedroom. "That's— too short notice, don't you think."

"I know." Changmin sighs and there are muted shuffling sounds from his end, before he sighs again. "I have to go to Busan for a couple days and I want to get you settled in before that. It doesn't matter, right? The move's going to happen either way and this is just a matter of pushing up the schedule."

Yunho doesn't like how inevitable Changmin makes it seem, but he knows the other man is right. He frowns as he thinks about calling in a sub to cover his class at the studio and the million other things he's supposed to do. It's not ideal, but he can make it work. And since he's _technically _doing Changmin a favour, he'd get to ask for something else in return.

Like inviting his friends for a housewarming party at Changmin's place.

"Okay," Yunho finally says, smiling to himself. "Okay, I'll move in tomorrow."

“That's good—"

"With a condition."

Changmin goes quiet. "....What condition?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"What—"

Yunho snickers quietly. "_Tomorrow_. Good night, Changmin."

He hears a protest before cutting off the call and falls asleep with that same smile on his face.

.

**tbc**

.


	17. the one where they share tender moments (& kisses)

.

The day has been... interesting so far, to describe it mildly.

Changmin spent his time at the office distracted, a fact that didn't go unnoticed, especially by his secretary. He'd caught her giving him concerned looks at times and gently pointing out projects he should be reviewing but hadn't. He went into meetings and only half-listened to reports and proposals, and he's pretty sure he has to review everything later on his own. To make matters worse, his mother dropped in during lunch before he could escape. She reminded him of the whole wedding planning thing and asked when she would be able to set up a meeting with Yunho's parents. He still had no answers for either question, so he endured her reprimands for fifteen minutes before she finally realised she's not getting through to him, much.

It did little for her mood. And his.

"I want to invite Yunho for dinner at home," she said, prior to leaving. The tone of her voice told Changmin she wasn't asking. "It would be nice to get to know him better, because our first meeting didn’t go as planned.” She levelled him a look as if it that was his fault. “And it would be a good opportunity to introduce him to the rest of the family."

Changmin smiled tightly. He could imagine his sisters' outrage at being the last to know and he’s already getting a headache. "Of course, mother."

And now he's waiting in front of Yunho's building for the other man to come down, after a very, very long day. Changmin hooks a finger into the knot of his tie, loosening it and frowning at his phone. Siwon wants to meet up to discuss about his father's will and how to handle the possible reactions from the board, but Changmin isn't in the mood to deal with more of that bullshit right now. The directors can go fuck themselves as far as he’s concerned. He respects only about three out of the entire board and that’s only because they’re the ones who have worked with him directly since his father’s death and have the company’s best interest at heart.

He looks up at a knock on the window and sees Yunho smiling at him.

Inexplicably, that smile makes the tension seep out from the tightness of his shoulders.

Changmin steps out of the car and raises an eyebrow at the large luggage and backpack sitting on the curb. "That's it?"

"I'll take more if I need them," Yunho says, easily. “Pop the trunk so I can get them in and then we can go."

"Aren't you excited." Changmin smirks, stifling a laugh when he sees Yunho starting to fluster. He grabs the handle of the luggage before Yunho can stop him and wheels it to the back of the car. "Looking forward to break in the new bed?"

Yunho huffs, following Changmin's lead and dumping his bag carelessly on top of the luggage. "Not with you, obviously."

Changmin frowns and has to rearrange them so he can close the trunk properly. He's already starting to suspect that Yunho is more than just a little haphazard and that living together is going to be a challenge. If not an outright nightmare. He's belting himself in when he sees the young woman who'd told him off when he came to Yunho's place (drunk and a little out of his mind) looking at them from the front door of the building. He doesn’t remember much from the encounter, but he thinks she might’ve called him a rat. And hit him with her ponytail. 

Changmin nudges at Yunho none too gently, who blinks at him in annoyance. "Why is she staring at us?"

"Who—" Yunho trails off when he finally sees her. And his face does this complicated little thing that looks a lot like guilt. "That's Boa."

Changmin had seen that name before. He’d seen it on Yunho's phone and from the way she had reacted when she first saw him, Changmin has a suspicion that she's more than just a friend. And he doesn't like that. At all. Taking one last glance at the woman in question, he says, "You should introduce us."

Yunho's eyes flicker to him as he merges into traffic, the guilt replaced by something else. After a hefty few seconds, Yunho settles properly into his seat. "Why?" His voice is curiously flat and that makes Changmin look at him. Yunho's staring straight ahead, the flex of his jaw somewhat imperceptible, but Changmin notices it all the same. "Are you interested in her?"

Well. That's... unexpected.

They stop at a red light and he turns to look at Yunho properly. "You're kidding, right?" At the narrow-eyed confusion he gets, Changmin scoffs and adds, "I'm married to you, aren't I?"

Yunho doesn't even bother hiding his surprise. Changmin reaches out to poke at his forehead, further emphasising how much of an idiot he thinks Yunho is for asking that question and turns back to the road when the light switches to green.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room, but I think to be safe, you should put your clothes inside mine. My mother probably won't go as far as checking that, but who knows." He wouldn't put anything past her. Which reminds him of his mother's request-slash-order earlier. "She also wants you to have dinner—" He trails off once he notices that Yunho is suspiciously quiet and glances at the other man. Who is absently staring out of the window and also twirling the ring on his finger round and round and round. Obviously hasn't been paying attention to Changmin _at all_. "Hey? Are you listening?"

Yunho jerks a little bit, surprised out of whatever it was he'd been thinking about. "What?"

"You were spacing out," Changmin points out, a bit miffed at having to repeat himself. "Wanna share with the rest of the class, space cadet?"

Yunho seems to think about it for a half-second, before shaking his head. "No." Changmin throws him a flat, unimpressed look and Yunho's mouth curls into a grin. It's warm and affectionate, and it has the unfortunate effect of making Changmin's stomach go flippity-flop. He can feel his ears getting hot and he grips the steering wheel harder, willing the dark interior of the car to hide the fact that he's turning red. It doesn't help when Yunho decides to pat his knee, and the hand stays there. "What were you saying?"

Changmin glances at the hand. And then at Yunho, who peers at him expectantly. The smile is still there and Changmin has the sudden, crazy urge to put his own mouth against it. Which is not advisable since he's driving. And post-Gwangju, it feels as if the lines have blurred between them. Changmin isn't sure what's allowed and what's not anymore, and he wouldn't know how to react if he goes in for a kiss only to have Yunho reeling back. He doesn't think he'd be able to deal with it, if that were to happen. So he settles on a middle ground — he places his own hand over Yunho and waits.

When Yunho doesn't make any move to withdraw, still looking at him but now with a pink tint to his cheeks, Changmin has to stifle a grin. It feels like the right moment for that kiss but when he leans in, he's abruptly stopped by Yunho's palm over his mouth. And Yunho's moving his face forward, because the light has turned green again and the car in front of them is already a few feet away.

Yunho is still smiling though, a bit bashful, a bit playful and he jerks his chin to signal for Changmin to drive. It'll be a few more seconds until the car behind them starts laying on the horn so Changmin grabs Yunho's wrist, peels the palm off his mouth and darts in for a quick kiss. Yunho pushes Changmin off again and shakes his head. In exasperation, with flushed cheeks. He's an absolute sight and if they're not in traffic right at that moment, Changmin would've gone in for another.

"Go," Yunho says. The car behind honks at them and Changmin's foot eases off the brake. His eyes still can't leave Yunho and he gets another shove at the shoulder. This time, there's laughter in Yunho's voice when he says, "Go!"

Changmin grins at him before heeding the order, feeling light-hearted for the first time for the day. The car moves forward and Changmin thinks about what this means. If he can do more than just look. And Yunho would allow him. He steals a look at the other man from the corner of his eye and warmth sparks violently inside his guts when he sees Yunho placing his fingers over his mouth. Right where Changmin had kissed him.

The ring on Yunho's finger catches a stray headlight and glints in the half-dark.

Changmin looks at the matching ring on his own finger, his smile widening. He feels like that exchange is something best understood, left unspoken and they arrive at the apartment complex before long. The elevator ride up is quiet, but they're standing close enough to have their shoulders touching. It's a good kind of quiet and Changmin leads Yunho forward once they get to his floor. He has to stifle his amusement at Yunho's wide-eyed awe when they're finally inside his apartment, watching the other man slowly taking in the sight.

Changmin's a creature of comforts. He didn't spare any expenses when he came back to Korea and found his own place, so he understands that it's a bit larger than the usual bachelor pad. Well. _a lot_ larger. He likes plenty of space, so sue him. Taking off his shoes and dropping his key into the bowl at the entryway, he moves further inside. Yunho's still kind of rooted to the spot in front of the door and Changmin raises his eyebrows at him.

"Come on," Changmin says, holding out a hand. He shouldn't feel so pleased about Yunho's reaction, but it's good to be able to impress his husband. Fake husband. Whatever. "It's your home too."

Yunho looks at Changmin then. There's a few more seconds of silence, before he hefts his backpack over his shoulder and smiles wryly. "For now." He pats Changmin's proffered hand but doesn't take it, and that leaves a bitter taste at the back of Changmin's throat. "Where's my room?"

It's a reminder of sorts and Changmin swallows it down, schooling his expression into nonchalance. He leads Yunho to one of the two doors at the far wall and opens it for him, the light switching on automatically. There's a king-sized bed inside, built-in wardrobe, everything else he might need. Yunho brushes past Changmin to properly examine the room, before heading for the bed. He smooths a hand over the thousands-thread Egyptian cotton sheet before sitting on the bed. Giving it a few experimental bounces and looking up to grin at Changmin, who's still at the doorway. 

"Nice bed." Yunho bounces again, looking like he's enjoying himself. The light fixture overhead casts a warm glow upon him, leaving a sheen of rosy gold on his skin that catches Changmin's eyes. Changmin thinks about the kiss in the car. And the night they'd shared a bed not too long ago. He thinks about running his hands over the soft skin of Yunho's thighs and about missed opportunities. Yunho cocks his head and asks, "Anything else you wanna show me?"

It's the sweetly-curved line of Yunho's mouth that does Changmin in. He takes a step inside, closing the door behind him. The sound is loud in the quiet of the room and he doesn't look away from Yunho when he closes the distance between them. Yunho is still seated on the edge of the mattress, watching Changmin's advance with an indecipherable gleam in his eyes. He remains there, even when Changmin stops before him. Inches away the air between them feels too heavy inside Changmin's lungs, like it's turned to liquid with each inhale. He looks down at Yunho, whose face is tilted towards him. The look is still there, one that he can't read and Changmin thinks about lines being crossed.

And if he's already on the other side, right where Yunho is.

He'd never done this before, to lower himself in front of someone else, but there's a tug at the pit of his stomach that makes him go to his knees. As if there's a thread, knotted inside him that runs straight to the centre of the earth that's grounding him there. To Yunho.

Whose expression shifts once he sees Changmin going down. His fingers dig into his thighs, colours creeping onto the arch of his cheekbones. "What are you doing?"

The question is barely above a whisper, his eyes wide with uncertainty.

Changmin wonders the same thing as well.

He studies the way Yunho's dig into his jeans and decides he doesn't like it. That's the only reason he reaches out, gently prying at those tight curls of joints and nails until they're smoothed out. He runs his thumb over Yunho's ring, once twice, and thinks about the matching piece he's also wearing.

"Thanking you," he says, an edge of self-deprecation gilding the words. It feels long overdue and he's not even sure if now is the right time to mention it. But he does anyway, because he needs Yunho to know how important this is. "For doing this for me."

He's expecting a scoff. Or another one of Yunho's '_you did blackmail me into this; it's not like I have a choice_' spiels, but when he feels warm hands cupping his face and coaxing him to look up, he's too surprised to not oblige. Yunho is smiling down at him, something tender in his eyes that makes Changmin's breath catch.

And they remain there when he places his hands on Yunho's thighs, pulling himself up just enough to nudge at Yunho's nose. He gives it a second, before he presses their mouths together. It feels like the world is settling around them as the hands curl over Changmin's jaw, holding him close as they share breaths and murmured words neither of them can understand.

.

**tbc**

.


	18. the one where there's talk of mariticide

.

It feels completely _right_ for Yunho to be kissing Changmin. The gentle, unhurried sliding of their lips, the weight of Changmin's hands on his thighs and the way his warm breath skims over Yunho's skin when they pull apart. The separation lasts for a mere heartbeat, before their mouths come together again. The kiss is still chaste, but Changmin is slowly rising from where he's kneeling and his hands travel upwards to his waist, pushing Yunho back onto the bed. There's nothing hurried about their movement, in the sinusoidal slide of two bodies fitting together. Changmin braces his arms on either side of Yunho's head, keeps kissing him softly as if there's nothing else he'd rather be doing. Yunho closes his eyes and circles his arms around Changmin's neck to hide the shaking that's rippling through his body right now.

Because it feels like Changmin had taken his heart in his hands, cradling it like something precious, and Yunho isn't sure why that terrifies him. This close, he can feel the hardness of Changmin's body against him. He can smell that sweet floral scent on his skin and the musky undertone that can only be Changmin's. The way Changmin is holding him; the tender approximation of a more physical intent.

It’s entirely too quickly before Changmin’s leaning back and Yunho has to force his eyes away from the shape of Changmin's mouth, the slight sheen of spit making his lips glisten. It makes his entire chest a-flutter and his cheeks are instantly much, much too warm. Changmin smiles, eyes curving into half-moons, and tilts Yunho's chin towards him, "Is something wrong?"

Yunho licks his lips, sort of a nervous reflex, and the coil of warmth inside his belly flares hotter and brighter when he sees the way Changmin is watching him. Yunho wants to hide his face again, but he can't look away. "Why... Why did you kiss me?"

The question seems to catch Changmin off-guard. He takes a few seconds, before he answers with a mischievous slant to his grin, "I can't?"

Yunho scrunches his nose, feeling caught out. It's not as if he didn't reciprocate the kiss and... well. It's nice. This is nice. And he can't help how easily it is to allow Changmin close, to be treated like he's something precious. Yunho has no intention of telling the other man any of _that_ though, so he pushes at Changmin's chest, trying to escape before he blurts out something embarrassing. "You're heavy. Get off."

Changmin scoffs and pinches Yunho's cheek, right before rolling off of him. He runs a hand through his hair, looking a lot more composed than how Yunho currently feels. "I'm going to order dinner for us. Do you want anything in particular?"

Yunho shakes his head and once Changmin leaves, he flops back against the bed. Takes a pillow and presses it onto his face when his treacherous brain starts thinking about kissing Changmin again. It's like the entire universe is conspiring against him and it's not fair. At all. It takes a while for Yunho to get his composure back and once he's pretty sure his face isn't tomato-red anymore, he ventures out of the room. Changmin's in the kitchen, taking out containers onto the counter. He'd changed into more comfortable clothes; a soft-looking t-shirt and sweatpants, and he still manages to look so put-together.

Dinner is fried chicken and tteokbokki, and Yunho's chewing on a mouthful of fish cake when Changmin says, "Mother wants to see you again." He pauses. "And I should introduce you to my sisters."

Yunho almost chokes. It's a good thing he doesn't and settles on blinking owlishly at Changmin instead. "_Sisters?!_"

"Two." He grins, as if that's a good thing. Yunho tries to imagine two girls with Changmin's countenance and feels a shiver crawling down his spine. "We should do so before I have to go to Busan. Just get it over with."

Yunho bites his lip, but realises that this is just fair. Changmin had met his family, after all. He's still a bit terrified of Changmin's mother and now he has to worry whether or not Changmin's sisters would consider him suitable for their brother. It feels like his life is devolving into one of those terrible dramas his sister like so much.

Yunho places his chopsticks down, turning fully towards Changmin. He feels like heading off to war and if he has to go through this, he's going to be prepared. "How come you never told me about your sisters?"

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "You never asked. Besides—" his gaze becomes pointed. "—you didn't tell me about yours either."

Yeah. Well. He's not the one hiring a private investigator to do his dirty work. "You did a background check on me; I'm sure you knew."

"You should've done the same as well," Changmin deadpans. "Go right ahead. I don't mind."

"Bit too late for that now, isn't it." Yunho makes a face at Changmin and pouts. "Are you really not going to tell me anything about them?"

Changmin pushes the plate away from him, sighing theatrically. There's a gleam in his eyes that tells Yunho how much he's enjoying this though and Yunho's determined to complain to Jihye about this just so she can make Changmin's life difficult the next time they meet. "Sooyeon's a year younger than me and Jiyeon's four. I don't see them often, because they don't work for the company, but they won't give you any trouble so don't worry about it."

Which is less comforting that Changmin might've intended it to be.

Yunho hesitates for a second, before he asks, "Do they... know about me?"

"Uh." that tells Yunho everything he needs to know. He narrows his eyes at Changmin, who has the decency to look guilty. "I didn't have the opportunity to tell them yet."

"Is this going to be like that dinner with your mother?" All the good feelings he has for Changmin is quickly evaporating and Yunho leans back to cross his arms. "Are you going to spring me on them?"

"I promise I'll tell them. Alright? Can you stop being angry now and let's just enjoy the food?"

He gestures at the table, where their very nice dinner is being abandoned in favour of the argument. He sounds desperately nervous to move on from the topic, which Yunho finds... cute. A bit. Yunho isn't even as miffed anymore, so he levels Changmin a disappointed look (just because) and reaches out for a fried chicken.

Only that Changmin chooses that very moment to ask, "You're sleeping in your room tonight or mine?"

It's a good thing he hadn't been chewing. Yunho levels a flat stare at Changmin's playful grin, wondering if he's going to have to field similar questions in the future as long as they're living together. It threatens to bring a fresh surge of colour to his cheeks, the memory of Changmin's lips being shoved to the forefront of his mind and everything else they might be doing on a bed, behind closed doors. It also reminds Yunho how long it'd been since he last got laid (which.... had been with Changmin......). And that's not something he should be thinking about when he's faced with Changmin's very attractive, _very wrong_ proposition.

Two can play this game and he doesn't intend to lose. Yunho places his elbow on the table and props his chin against the back of a hand, allowing his mouth to curl into a slow smile. It must've been sweet enough because Changmin's grin slips.

"That's not a bad idea," he says, tilting his head slightly. "Could be fun."

Changmin blinks. He seems to have forgotten the piece of rice cake dangling from the end of his chopsticks. "What's not a bad idea?"

Yunho pauses. Lowers his voice when he says, "Staying in the same room."

The rice cake plops down onto Changmin's plate. Specks of red sauce spatter his forearm, but he takes no notice of it. Yunho, however, is trying very, very hard not to laugh. Especially at the way Changmin's entire face light up. "You're serious?"

Yunho curls his fingers underneath his chin and hmms. "It gets lonely at night. And—" his smile widens, "—it's easier to smother you with a pillow if we're sleeping in the same bed."

It takes a few seconds for Changmin's brain to process the words and Yunho takes that chance to lean back into his chair, his giggles turning into full-blown laughter at the stupefied look on Changmin's face.

"You think you're so funny," Changmin grumbles, stabbing at the rice cakes again. He kicks at Yunho's legs underneath the table. “Oh, shut up."

Yunho sticks his tongue out. “That’s what you get for being a pervert.”

Changmin is still sulking once they've cleared out all the food and Yunho is, if he's being honest, feeling a little bit guilty over making fun of the other man like that. Changmin deserves it, sure, but the silent treatment Changmin's giving him is kind of getting to Yunho's nerves. It's bad enough that he's stuck on his own here without means of immediate escape.

Yunho puffs his cheeks out at Changmin's back and lets the air escape as he deflates. He pads to where Changmin is washing the dishes from their dinner and stands right next to him, knowing well enough that Changmin is deliberately ignoring his presence. Yunho picks up a dry kitchen towel and carefully takes one of the rinsed plates from where it's stacked on the drying rack.

"Are you mad at me?" Changmin doesn't answer. He does, however, starts rinsing the second to last bowl so Yunho figures that he doesn't have a lot of time here before Changmin leaves him to dry them alone. He bumps Changmin's shoulder gently, makes sure he's fully turned towards the other man when he pouts and scrunches his nose. "Seriously? It's the first night we're together and you're already ignoring me?"

Changmin goes for the last bowl. He doesn't even look at Yunho, which is kind of annoying, because Yunho's trying very hard right now to apologise and he's purposely making this even more difficult than it already is. And why is he being so sensitive anyway? It’s just a joke! Yunho sticks his lower lip out even more and dries two plates quickly, placing them to the side. "Are you going to forgive me if I promise not to joke about killing you in your sleep again?"

There still isn't any answer and Yunho isn't exactly looking when he reaches out for the rinsed bowl, only to feel his fingers connect with wet skin. He blinks and slowly glances to where his hand is, only to see that he'd accidentally grabbed Changmin's hand. And that Changmin is now looking at him. This close, Yunho can see the shifts of colours inside Changmin's eyes — burnished yellow flecks against darker brown, reflecting the light in fractured gold. He'd never realised how beautiful Changmin's eyes really are and now they're staring at him with a glimmer of something Yunho doesn't understand, petty argument long forgotten at this point.

It's like he's being pinned to the spot, unable to look away. Or even shift under the weight of Changmin's scrutiny. Yunho feels like his heart is pounding too fast, too loud inside his chest and he's near deaf with the sound of it. He can only watch as Changmin closes the distance between them, his hands still wet when he places them on Yunho's waist. The dampness seeps through the thin fabric of Yunho's shirt, making him shiver as the shape of Changmin's thumb presses into his skin. The counter is digging into his back because Changmin is now close enough that they're sharing breaths. Yunho exhales shakily and that makes Changmin's hands tighten, just a little, just enough that Yunho's heartbeat hitches.

"Can I—"

Changmin pauses, leaving the words hanging right there in the thick air. But Yunho had learnt to read between the lines. He knows what he's being asked. His eyes sweep from the light-gilded shape of Changmin's ear to the curve of his mouth. Something in Yunho's chest clenches, maybe in fear, maybe in panic. Maybe in anticipation; he doesn't know anymore when it comes to Changmin.

But knowing that he has a say in this, that Changmin's asking for permission, is enough to give Yunho the courage to step in. To curl his fingers into Changmin's chest, fisting the soft fabric of the shirt and pulling Changmin towards him. There's a split second of surprise on Changmin's face, one that shutters into tenderness, when Yunho's lips touch his.

The kiss is soft and slow, just mouths slip-sliding languidly the hands on his hips have moved to the underside of his thighs and he lets out a surprised huff when Changmin hoists him up onto the counter, pressing closer against him. Yunho has his hands in Changmin's hair, no doubt messing it up, and his legs are wrapped around Changmin's waist, unmindful of how they might look together. The sound of their breathing is loud in the stillness of the kitchen and Changmin's hands have drifted to curve around his ribcage. His grip is near bruising, a counterpoint to how tender their kisses are, as if he's trying to crawl into Yunho's chest. And stay there.

Yunho closes his eyes and realises that he doesn't mind.

If it's Changmin.

.

**tbc**

.


	19. the one where it's yet another morning after (but a nice one)

.

Changmin drifts into wakefulness like he's full of good things, slow and languid and inexplicably content. Taking his time with the process. There's weight to his left, warmth brushing over the skin of his forearm, and he turns his head towards it, cracking his eyes open. In the half-dark and with sleep still smudging his vision, he sees Yunho. Who's curled up into himself, one hand pillowing his head and the other fisted loosely against his chest. The soft sound of breathing fills the space between and it feels as if they're sharing the same private universe, sequestered away from the rest of the world. Changmin doesn't look away. He watches the way Yunho's chest moves, its rise and fall, and thinks about the first morning they'd woken up together. How different it feels.

Now, he can't even imagine trying to slip away and pretend he hadn't known the other man.

It's funny how things worked out sometimes and if he doesn't know any better, he'd think this is some kind of a colossal joke. At whose expense, that's yet to be seen. Changmin carefully shifts on his side, stops when he sees Yunho's face scrunch and waits for it to smooth into sleep again. It takes him minutes until he's facing Yunho and he thinks about brushing away the strands of hair on Yunho's forehead, maybe running his fingertips over the half-moon shadows of Yunho's eyelashes against his pale cheeks.

Yunho is different in sleep, like he's painted in softer colours with blurred edges, and Changmin doesn't resist the urge to lean in. His first kiss goes to an eyebrow, then to the arch of Yunho's cheekbone before he presses one to the corner of Yunho's mouth. Yunho's starting to stir, face scrunching, and Changmin throws an arm over his waist to keep him in place. He nudges their mouths together and grins when he feels Yunho kissing back, languidly.

He's thoroughly enjoying the experience until Yunho's eyes snap open and he's frozen for a few seconds, before he tries to shove Changmin away. Doesn't get very far, since Changmin's arm is still around him. Hindsight truly is a wonderful thing. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Waking you up," Changmin says, nonchalant. He pulls Yunho in closer and hooks a leg around the back of Yunho's knee to pre-emptively stop any future squirming. He grins and decides that flustered is a good look on Yunho. "Morning, sweetheart."

Yunho turns even redder and, as Changmin had predicted, starts squirming. "Why are you in my bed??"

"Technically, we're in _my_ bed."

The squirming stops abruptly. "Oh." If he gets any redder, Changmin thinks that Yunho's going to self-combust. He'd ducked his head and is mumbling something like, "I thought it's a dream—"

Changmin raises his eyebrows and his grin reaches shit-eating proportions. He hooks a finger under Yunho's chin to tilt his face up. "Why, Jung Yunho-sshi. How often do you dream about having sex with me?"

Yunho makes a noise that equal parts embarrassed and frustrated and shakes the finger off. He then places a hand over Changmin's face, pushing him away like he intends to remove Changmin's head clean off his neck. "More like nightmares," he scoffs. One of his fingers comes dangerously close to poking Changmin's eyeball. "You're not _that_ good."

Wow. Rude. Changmin grabs his wrist, dislodging the hand from his face. “That's not what you said last night. From what I remember, there's a lot of 'god' and 'yes more' and 'harder'—"

The hand is instantly back on Changmin's face, specifically over his mouth as the squirming turns to outright violent flailing. He can't really see the other man but he hears the panicked "OHMYGOD SHUT UP" and he's still laughing when Yunho somehow breaks free and tumbles off the bed. Changmin props himself up on an elbow and peers off the edge of the mattress, to see Yunho scowling up at him from the floor. Still flushed and now adorably rumpled.

"I don't mind going for another round," Changmin says mildly. The scowl deepens and he grins with all teeth. "To refresh your memory. Consider it a free service."

Yunho gets to his feet. Shakily, much to Changmin's glee. "I don't want any of your service, thank you very much."

And then he's heading for the door, stumbling a little bit in his haste to escape. If Changmin hadn't been so pleased with himself and is still basking in the glow of last night's very pleasant physical exertion, he would've been kind of offended by the rejection.

But y’know. He should've expected this, at the very least. He and Yunho seem to have perfected the whole 'awkward morning after' shtick right from the get-go.

Changmin checks the time and decides that, while it would be nice to get a bit more shut-eye before he's expected at work, it’s probably better for the longevity of this marriage if he doesn't aggravate Yunho too much their first morning together. Besides, if he plays his card right, he might land Yunho in his bed later that night as well. Two birds with one stone. Never let it be said that Shim Changmin doesn't know a good thing when he woke up to it all warm and snuggled up against him.

With that particular memory as an incentive, he spends the next ten minutes placing an order for groceries online and texting his secretary to re-arrange some of his meetings for the day. Once those are out of the way, he pads into the bathroom for a quick wash-up. His hair's a mess and he needs a shave badly (although the thought of giving Yunho beard burns is very... appealing.... especially given how fair Yunho is). By the time he emerges from his room, Yunho's door is still closed and Changmin has to wonder what's going on inside the other man's head. The only thing he knows right now is that last night isn't a mistake and he needs to convince Yunho of that before Yunho starts pulling away again.

He's crackling some eggs into a bowl when he hears footsteps that stop just short from the immediate kitchen area. And then the prickling at the back of his neck that tells him he's being stared at. Changmin doesn't look away from the pan when he pours the eggs in, patiently stirring the curdling yellow mixture as to not ruin its texture. Cooking never failed to put him in a good mood and he'd forgotten how nice it is to make a meal for two instead of just by his lonesome.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Yunho coming closer. Freshly-showered and dressed up, and Changmin wants nothing more than to rough him up again. Later. Definitely later. He glances at Yunho as he lets the eggs set. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm teaching a class this morning." Yunho's shoulders slump, just a little bit. "And I need to catch an early bus if I want to get there on time."

It takes Changmin a few seconds to remember that his place is further from the studio than Yunho's, probably adds an extra twenty minutes to the commute. More on a public transport. "Sit down and have breakfast first. I'll drive you there."

Yunho shakes his head. "It's okay. I'll grab something on the way."

"None of that now." Changmin clicks off the stove, slides the omelette onto a plate and brings it over to the table. Where he'd already laid out a bowl of salad and some toasts, with assorted jams. The coffee's also done and he's not about to let his efforts go to waste just because Yunho can't appreciate someone making him a proper goddamned breakfast. "I'll drop you off on my way to the office. I have an early meeting too anyway."

He sees Yunho hesitating and decides to just stand at the table, staring at the other man until he relents. Changmin goes to pour them coffee as to hide his triumphant grin and takes his seat across from Yunho, wondering if he'd be kicked if he slides a foot along Yunho's calf under the table. Deciding that he shouldn't risk a footsie just yet, Changmin starts piling salad onto his plate. "What time are you coming back?"

Yunho looks up from his coffee warily. "Why?"

"Dinner. With my family." Changmin doesn't want to spring this upon Yunho all of a sudden, but he _is_ going to Busan in two days and they should just get this out of the way. It's better to deal with the aftermath before he leaves. He stabs a cherry tomato with his fork. "I'm thinking of inviting them here. If my sisters are going to yell at me, we won't have an audience."

Changmin knows he'd said the right thing when Yunho laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "So I should also prepare myself to get yelled at, right?" He tilts his head to the side, mouth pursed into that shape that just begs to be kissed. It's a good thing Changmin has excellent self-control. "That doesn't sound like a fun dinnertime entertainment."

Changmin places a piece of toast slathered with strawberry jam onto Yunho's plate and says, "For better or for worse, _darling_. Let's get yelled at together."

Yunho wrinkles his nose, but takes a bite from the toast anyway. And says, mid-chew, "You're the worst husband. Ever."

"I made you breakfast," Changmin points out, putting another toast out for Yunho.

Yunho seems to consider that for a second. "Maybe not the worst, but somewhere close. Like third worst. Or fourth."

It's far from being a fair assessment to his excellent husbandship so far, but Changmin's distracted from a counter argument when he sees a few sticky crumbs at the corner of Yunho's mouth. He leans over, doesn't even think about what he's doing, and swipes at them with his thumb. His nail grazes Yunho's lips and he only realises what's happening at the wide-eyed stare directed at him. There's colour on Yunho's cheeks and Changmin can feel his own ears heating up, which is so fucking ridiculous because he shouldn't feel embarrassed about touching Yunho. After what they'd done last night, this is nothing. Isn't it normal for him to make sure Yunho doesn't walk out of the door with crumbs all over his face??

Changmin doesn't snap his hand back, but it's a near thing. He goes back to his own breakfast, steadfastly trying not to notice the small smile on Yunho's face. He finishes first and goes to change, and finds that Yunho had already cleared out the table and did the dishes once he walks out. They're not done to Changmin's exacting standards, but it's nothing he can't live with.

The drive is quiet, the radio providing a buffer between them, and they arrive at Yunho's studio with ten minutes to spare before his class. He's about to open the door when Changmin stops him. "Tell me when you're done. I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to," Yunho says, lips quirking into a smile. Changmin is about to protest when Yunho leans in, gives his tie a little tug and the smile turns teasing. His breath seems to stick inside his throat from their sudden close proximity and he's acutely aware of where Yunho's hand is resting. The same hand with a ring on it. "I'm sure you have a lot of very important meetings to attend. Don't worry; I promise I won't ditch you tonight."

Changmin hadn't even considered Yunho bailing on him, but the reassurance is a nice bonus. What's better is that Yunho is close enough that Changmin only has to hook a finger under Yunho's chin and ducks his head to press a kiss to Yunho's lips before the other man catches on. Surprise flickers inside Yunho's eyes, but he's not pushing Changmin off and that only makes Changmin press a little harder. He would've slipped in some tongue if it's not for the sudden knock on the window and Yunho jerks back, whipping his head around towards the source of noise.

There's a bespectacled young man peering at them from outside, one that Changmin vaguely remembers as Yunho's receptionist or something. Changmin glares at him, doesn't appreciate the interruption but the damage is already done. Yunho flashes him a wry grin, slightly flushed from the kiss, and Changmin doesn't even get to pull him back into the car before he'd already slipped out. Receptionist guy lowers his head sheepishly at Changmin, which gets him another displeased glare, and he scuttles for cover behind Yunho. Who waves at Changmin, ring glinting in the morning sun, and he stays at the curb side as Changmin drives off, a receding figure in the side mirror until Changmin takes a turn.

Somehow, that puts him in such a good mood that the meeting with several members of the board of directors doesn't piss him off as much as it normally does. Once they're done discussing some accounts that are expected to come on board the next month, as well as the growth of sales for this quarter (three percent; not bad, considering the financial climate), Changmin has to sit through a good forty minutes of trivial complaints that he would later delegate to his assistants. This part of the meeting is simply perfunctory and he has better things to do, but he needs to keep them relatively happy as long as he has not yet had full control of the company.

Soon. If everything goes well, this time next year, he'd have steered this company towards a whole new direction.

It would be his, no longer just a mere temporary legacy.

And Yunho’s going to get him there.

Changmin goes back to his office to find Siwon already there, flipping through the bid for a new project they're working on. "You're early."

Siwon drops the paperwork onto the coffee table and offers Changmin a grin. "I'm dedicated."

"Only because your rate is exorbitant," Changmin deadpans. He signals at his secretary for coffee and drops into the armchair across Siwon, looking at him steadily. "So? Did you find out how we can help Yunho's father?"

"Ah yes, your father-in-law." Siwon ignores Changmin's unimpressed look in favour of taking out a large envelope from his briefcase. "I reached out to a family friend and he'll help line up some investors, although they would still need to look at the kind of business model they're going to deal with before they agree to sign up."

Changmin would have to figure out how to broach the subject with Yunho's father, but this solution is a lot better than his first one – injecting money through a shell company. Which might get them into trouble if the accounting isn't done right, as Siwon helpfully pointed out. Changmin had learnt early on to trust Siwon's legal acumen and decides to let him work on that particular problem.

He wouldn't want to break his promise to Yunho, after all.

"How's married life going so far?" Amusement colours Siwon's voice when Changmin frowns at that. "Don't tell me there's already trouble in paradise. Do I need to draw up the divorce papers soon?"

Changmin hesitates, the very mention of divorce papers makes his frown darken and his stomach clench. Unfortunately, it doesn't go unnoticed. Since Siwon has known him long enough to pick up his tells. The older man levels Changmin a thoughtful look, which doesn't bode well. Before Siwon can say anything though, Changmin clears his throat. "Do you think—" He pauses, trying to find the words to explain how much his relationship with Yunho had changed. Even if he hasn't figured everything out himself. It's difficult, like sorting out an impossibly-tangled ball of yarn. Changmin looks at the ring on his finger and thinks about Yunho's wide smile, and clenches his jaw stubbornly. "We don't... have to get divorced."

The silence that follows is wholly expected. Siwon looks stunned and Changmin congratulates himself for catching the other man off-guard, although his triumph is short-lived. Siwon leans forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped. There's a twitch of a smile on his lips that Changmin doesn't like. "I thought the whole idea of this fake marriage is that it's _fake_." He tilts his head, scrutiny sharpening. "What changed your mind, Chwang?"

Changmin has to hold himself tightly to stop from shifting under Siwon's eyes. "Nothing. It's just—" His hand goes to the ring, fingers twisting it round and round. "—He's different. Once you get to know him."

Siwon is now straight-up grinning. The asshole. "Don't tell me you've fallen _in love_."

Fucking fuck. Changmin really wishes he hadn't said anything compromising in the first place.

"No!" he snaps, too quickly, and Siwon's grin widens like he's a shark scenting blood. Changmin sends a mental '_fuck you this is all your fault_' to Yunho and hopes someone in Yunho's class throw up or something. He picks up the folder on the table and flips it open with more force than necessary, sending some of the papers skewing over the glass surface. Siwon still looks at him expectantly, so Changmin just huffs. "Forget it. I don't pay you to discuss my personal life."

"In this instance, your personal life is directly related to your business," Siwon points out, as if they've forgotten why the marriage is necessary at all. His voice softens though, when he adds, “Look. I'm saying this as both your friend and your lawyer — you have to remember where your priorities lie. And right now, it's with the company."

"There's no reason I can't have both," Changmin grinds out, surprising both Siwon and himself at how vehement he sounds.

It's too late to take the words back though and he can see the cogs spinning inside Siwon's head. It's one of those unfortunate setbacks with working with people who knows him for too long and he knows for a fact the rest of their close circle of friends would know about this soon. As if he doesn't have enough headache already; what's with the dinner with his family tonight already promising to be an unmitigated disaster. That's a lot of things he's not looking forward to in a short span of time.

"Changmin—"

"Let's just get back to work," he cuts in, intently shoving the matter at hand to whenever he has the mental capacity to deal with it. Preferably never. He picks up the bid, flipping past the few front pages. He's also ignoring Siwon's exasperated look because fuck him, that's why. "Are these the latest numbers?"

.

**tbc**

.


	20. the one where yunho faces the combined might of the shim women

.

Yunho is, understandably given the situation, very, very nervous. He'd changed his clothes twice (though Changmin doesn't need to know that) and the only reason he's out in the living room instead of holing himself up in the guest room is because he doesn't quite know what to do with all the anxiety rattling through his bones. Changmin's at the stove, stirring some kind of a stew and looking so calm about their impending dinner that Yunho kind of hates him a little. He'd tried to offer his help in the kitchen, but was expressly told to 'relax' and let Changmin handle everything.

Which does little to alleviate the nervous energy he accumulated right from when Changmin had picked him up from the studio. Yunho stares at the TV, isn't actually listening to whatever's being said by the newscaster and has to physically stop himself from picking at his jeans for the nth time. His eyes drift back towards the kitchen as Changmin pulls out a roast from the oven, filling the entire apartment with the scent of perfectly-cooked meat. Yunho's stomach grumbles and his mouth waters at the sight, since he'd skipped lunch because he'd been too worried about dinner to remember to eat.

Might not have been the brightest decision he'd made, to be honest.

He's watching Changmin set out the roast to rest when the sound of the intercom makes him jolt in surprise.

Changmin looks at him from over his shoulder when Yunho makes no move to go to the door. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's your house," Yunho mutters, mostly trying to buy time. "You go."

"I'm finishing up," Changmin deadpans, holding up his ladle to punctuate his point. He jerks his chin towards the front hallway of the apartment. "It's like ripping a band-aid; the quicker you do it, the less painful it is."

That makes your sense whatsoever, because meeting Changmin's family is starting to feel more like a fatal chest wound than a mere scratch that comparison suggests. But Yunho also knows Changmin is right. Sort of. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, repeating the motion as he pads towards the intercom at the side of the door. His heart is trying to crawl into the pit of his stomach and he has to clench and unclench his fingers because they're suddenly so very stiff. He can see a young lady with a vague semblance to Changmin staring straight into the camera, while another is talking to the familiar figure of the Shim matriarch in the background. Yunho pushes the button to grant them access and then proceeds to flee to the kitchen, getting a raised eyebrow from Changmin when he seats himself down at the table.

"Is it too late to tell them that I'm sick?" Yunho says, plaintive. He's starting to think that this is a bad idea and that there's still time for him to escape via the stairwell. It wouldn't endear him to Changmin's mother _and_ sisters, but right now, he's operating on survival mode. "Why don't you entertain them and I stay in the bedroom? Tell them I have something contagious?"

Changmin levels him a flat stare and continues setting the table. Everything is already laid out and the roast has already been carved; Yunho has no idea how Changmin had done it within the span of time he got to the door and back. Must've been some kind of a magic involved. There's even a vase of fresh flowers in the centre of the table, bright and beautiful. There isn't any candle, this isn't exactly anything romantic, but the lights are a soft warm glow that highlights Changmin's cheekbones and the rest of his fine facial features. Yunho feels his face warming and focuses on Changmin's hands instead. Which doesn't help. Because he'd rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and his forearms are nice. Really nice. Yunho's having an existential crisis right there as Changmin takes off his apron, smooths his (very nice) hands down his shirt and takes the two steps separating them. He leans down and presses a kiss to Yunho's forehead, before brushing his fingertips through the stray strands of hair there.

"It'll be fine. Mother already likes you," Changmin says, mildly. Yunho's too busy blinking at him to stop the other kiss going to his lips. It's fleeting. Chaste. And Changmin's already pulling away when Yunho gets his breath back. "Just— be yourself. They'll love you."

It's not the best pep talk Yunho had heard, but the confidence in Changmin's voice is somehow enough to make him less nervous. His fingers go to his collar to fix it. "Okay." Another inhale. Exhale. "_Okay_. Let's do this."

Changmin's mouth curls into an amused grin. "You're not going to war, y'know."

"I know." Yunho scrunches his nose and stands. "This is worse."

"Not sure if I should be offended on behalf of my family there." Before Yunho can open his mouth to argue, he hears the front door clicks open. And a cheerful voice calling out 'We're here~' echoing down the hallway. Changmin's grin turns wry and his arm loops around Yunho's waist, keeping him in place. As if he really is concerned about Yunho running off. "It's just dinner, alright? And then we're done."

Yunho doubts it's as easy as Changmin makes it sound, but the appearance of their guests derails any sliver of chance he has to book it. Changmin's sisters look almost identical to each other and Yunho plasters a smile over his face when they make their way inside, their mother following in a more sedate pace. Both of them are dressed casually, shedding their coats and throwing them onto the couch en route to the kitchen. Changmin's muttering something under his breath that suspiciously sounds like 'making a mess' but Yunho's distracted by his sisters' approach to care.

"So it's true?" One of them starts, crossing her arms across her chest. The other stands right next to her and they look like they're trying to form a barricade or something. Yunho isn't even sure who the question's for but they're looking straight at him, eyes a-gleaming. "You're the one who managed to trick our brother into marriage?"

"Wha— _trick_?" Yunho glances at Changmin, whose face is now contorted into a grimace. He turns back to the girls, schooling his own expression into polite confusion. Instead of outright '_what the hell_'. "I'm not sure i understand what you meant—?"

"Oppa told us once that there is no way he'd get hitched," she says, gleeful. "Said marriage's a trap only idiots fall for."

The other sister smirks at Changmin and Yunho sees even more similarity between them. "Guess who's the idiot now, oppa~"

Yunho wouldn't say he's reeling at that moment, but it's a close thing. He looks at Changmin, arms crossed. Reproachful. "You told your _sisters_ that marriage is for idiots??"

"That was obviously before I met _you_," Changmin says, shooting his sisters an exasperated glare. His grip on Yunho's hip tightens and Yunho is suddenly pressed up tight against him. Right in front of his sisters. And mother. Yunho's first instinct is to elbow Changmin and escape, but that's not what a loving couple would do. And he's there to play the part of a doting husband. Or something in that vicinity. He can't help the embarrassed flush that rises to his cheeks, however. One that deepens when Changmin kisses the side of his head. "You make me believe in the impossible."

Yunho's throat goes dry at that, at the warmth and affection in Changmin's voice, and he's acutely aware of the eyes on them. Especially the weight of Changmin's mother's stare. It prickles at his skin and he wonders about what she's thinking, seeing them like this. If she believes in those words as he very nearly did. Yunho nudges back at Changmin and hopes he looks as equally smitten. It's slightly worrying how easy it is to pull off.

"Ugh, newlyweds are so gross." Sister Number One says, with extra feeling. She makes a face, before turning to Yunho with a smile. Yunho breathes in relief, feels like he'd passed some kind of a test. "I'm Sooyeon. It's really unfortunate our brother didn't think about introducing us before." She flashes Changmin a sickly-sweet smile. "He's inconsiderate like that, you see."

Jiyeon nods firmly, chiming in, "Imagine our surprise when Umma suddenly told us he's married! And to someone we've never even heard of!"

Yunho sees the clench of Changmin's jaw and is quick to pat his chest, angling himself so he's turned towards Changmin. If you ask him, it's a bit funny to see the other man being put on the spot like that, considering Changmin's the one who's responsible for this entire charade, but it wouldn't do to start the night with an argument.

"It's not his fault," Yunho says, addressing the sisters. And their mother too, since she also looks like she's listening in to the squabble. "I— wasn't ready to tell other people about our relationship and i asked him to keep it a secret. As for getting married—" He looks at the ring on his finger and then at Changmin, smiling bashfully, "—it just happened."

There's a faint hint of surprise on Changmin's face that flickers out of existence quick enough to not catch anyone else's eyes, but Yunho had seen it. And it makes his smile widen, to be able to catch Changmin off-guard like that. The hand around him slips off after a heartbeat and Changmin rolls his eyes at his sisters, says, "I'm sorry it took this long for us to let both of you know, alright? We didn't exactly part on good terms when I left the country."

"That's because you're too stubborn," Sooyeon intones and it's clear to Yunho that she's a lot more upset about it than she lets on. There's a whole other story there, something else he isn't privy of. She shakes her head, but she's grinning when she looks at Yunho. "But I guess it's worth it, huh? Since you found what you were looking for."

"Sooyeon—"

There's a note of warning there but she ignores him in favour of peering at Yunho, looking him up and down. It's so unnerving that he unconsciously shifts closer to Changmin, something that makes her look even more pleased. "You must tell us _everything_. It's so unfair that oppa's been keeping you to himself all this time." She sniffs haughtily at her brother. "He nags a lot, doesn't he? Always wants things to be done his way? Seriously, he's worse than our old housekeeper. I don't even know how you can stand living with him for more than half a day. You should get out while you can, Yunho-sshi."

Yunho surprises himself by laughing, even more so at Changmin's indignant "Yah, Shim Sooyeon!" that follows. Jiyeon joins in the resultant bickering and Yunho catches his mother-in-law's eyes in the midst of the commotion, only to get a warm smile in return and an exasperated shake of her head at her children's antic. They eventually settle down long enough to relocate to the dining table and Yunho's pouring drinks for them when he's waylaid by a question.

"Are you going to have kids?" Jiyeon asks, with the kind of bright-eyed enthusiasm that reminds him she's still in high school, despite her expensive, sophisticated exterior. Yunho had expected an interrogation, even prepared for one, but he hadn't expected _that_. Changmin coughs, must've choked while he was trying to swallow something, and Yunho stiffly hands over a glass for him as Jiyeon chatters on. "We learnt about surrogacy last month and they have agencies now to help find surrogate mothers for couples who can't have their own babies." She looks up at Yunho, genuine curiosity on her face. Wholly unaware of the can of worms she'd just opened and thrown at him. "Or you can try adoption, I guess?"

Yunho has no idea what he's supposed to say to that and taking too long to answer would've just been suspicious, so he decides on a middle ground. Trying very hard not to look at Changmin when he says, "We haven't discussed it yet, but maybe?"

He falters for a brief second, because his brain decides to be treacherous at that very moment by conjuring up an image of him and Changmin, surrounded by kids. It's a pretty picture and one that's completely, absolutely would not happen. Yunho feels his smile slipping off his face and shoves that picture into the deepest recess of his mind, filed under '_Things To Never Think About Ever Again_'.

"Grandchildren would be nice," Changmin's mother adds in quietly, out from the left field. Yunho flinches a little, but he doesn't think it's noticeable. Except for Changmin, whose eyes are narrowed. The older woman folds her hands on the table, staring expectantly at them. "You should consider it. I can reach out to my friends, if you'd like a recommendation."

Yunho feels his throat constricting, but there's the sudden weight of Changmin's hand on his thigh under the table. It only lasts for a few seconds, but it's enough to make Yunho breathe easier.

"Can we bin the talk about kids for now? We just got married," Changmin grumbles. He deposits slices of the roast into Yunho's plate and moves the potatoes closer to him. "We didn't even get to go on our honeymoon yet. It's tragic."

Yunho very nearly chokes, but gets ignored because Jiyeon's clapping excitedly, beaming at the both of them. "You can go after your reception!"

"I don't think we need a-a honeymoon or anything," Yunho hastily cuts in, nudging an elbow into Changmin's ribs in retaliation. This is something that shouldn't even come up! Especially in front of the family! "Changmin's busy and I can't leave work for long—"

Sooyeon's hand goes to her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her snickering. She raises her eyebrows at Changmin. "You're _that_ bad in bed, huh?"

Changmin's eyebrow twitches. He turns to Yunho slowly and there's something ominous in the curl of his mouth when he says, "_Sweetheart_, aren't you going to defend my honour right now?"

It's a fight to keep his face straight, but Yunho manages. He smiles sweetly at Changmin, taking his time. "I would, but I haven't been impressed yet."

That gets the rest of the table (sans Changmin) going off, Sooyeon and Jiyeon leaning against each other at how hard they're laughing. Even Changmin's mother had to duck her head to chuckle at the aghast look on Changmin's face, which is a considerable success given that Yunho is borderline scared of her when they first met. He continues smiling at the other man, watching as Changmin's mouth opens and closes, still processing the betrayal he'd just been served. Changmin eventually snaps his mouth into a thin line and narrows his eyes at his own family members like he's trying to decide if he's going to disown them.

"I never should've invited any of you here," he grouses, stabbing at a piece of potato. Then turns the narrow-eyed look at Yunho. "And _you_."

"I love you too," Yunho chirps, grinning at the face scrunch he gets in return. Changmin is cute when he's grumpy like this, Yunho decides. And the dinner's so much better than he'd first anticipated. In hindsight, why did he spend an entire day worrying about this? What a waste. Yunho pats Changmin's forearm, despite the grumbling, and turns his attention to Sooyeon. "Changmin told me you work as a teacher? How is it?"

The change of topic is well-celebrated and Yunho spend the rest of dinner getting to know Changmin's sisters better. Sooyeon's stories about the shenanigans her students are constantly up to make them laugh, while Jiyeon shares the projects she's been doing in university. It reminds Yunho of Jihye and he finds himself completely at ease, even wondering if he should introduce both of them since they seem to like similar things. He's ripped away from his brief musing when Changmin's mother looks straight at him.

There's a calculating look in her eyes that Yunho doesn't like.

"Since Changmin is going off on his business trip, that would be an excellent opportunity for us to start planning the wedding. We've already wasted so much time and I'm sure your parents would love a nice ceremony as well." She nods, fingers curling against her chin. "Don't you think so, dear?"

Yunho's smile almost slipped from his face, but he manages to hold onto it long enough until he turns fully to Changmin. He also makes it a point to drive the heel of his foot into Changmin's ankle to emphasise how much he _does not_ want to answer that question on his own. He should've known that things are going too well, knowing their luck. Changmin's grimace only lasts for a second and he throws Yunho a look, before smoothly taking over the conversation.

"We'll handle it, mother. Our wedding planner's coming in tomorrow and I'm sure she would be able to handle everything for us." As if he'd already anticipated his mother's disapproval, Changmin adds, "She planned the mayor's daughter's wedding last year, if you remember? I'm sure she knows best."

It's not something Changmin had discussed with him and the knowledge that he hasn't considered Yunho's opinion doesn't sit right his guts. But he supposes that it's for the best — at least he won't be forced to go through the excruciating process with Changmin's mother breathing down his neck. He can't even begin to imagine how awkward and suffocating that experience would've been. He should thank Changmin's foresight, he supposes.

"Just let them do what they want, Umma," Sooyeon chimes in, rolling her eyes at her own mother. Yunho decides that he likes Changmin's sisters more than he likes Changmin. Maybe. Probably. "What's important is that oppa finally found someone who can stand him long enough for them to get married. If you ask me, it's a public holiday worthy of achievement."

Jiyeon loudly agrees. Changmin sputters in indignation as their mother sighs again.

Yunho likes them even more, definitely.

.

**tbc**

.


	21. the one where there's a morning floorshow

.

It's close to ten by the time the Shim entourage decides that they're done simultaneously teasing Changmin about Yunho and asking Yunho about himself (the questions were good-natured, weren't too personal and he answered them willingly enough), leaving with a few cheerful reminders that they should do this again. Changmin quite literally tried to run them out of the door as soon as he heard that. Sooyeon gives Yunho her phone number, with the insistence that he calls when he needs any help with the wedding. Or if he wants to talk. It's a nice gesture and he appreciates the ease and warmth in which Changmin's sisters had accepted him, despite how short the time had been since they were introduced.

Yunho watches as Changmin shakes his head in exasperation at something Jiyeon says, his other sister laughing at him at the side. The laughter gets louder when Changmin's mother says something else and Changmin's exasperation turns into embarrassment.

They're good people, Yunho thinks. His eyes linger on Changmin and there's a sudden clench in his chest when he sees the smile on the other man's face. _Whoever you'll marry for real would be very lucky._

As if summoned by the thought, Changmin looks away from his sisters and glances at Yunho. The smile widens when his eyes catches Yunho's, for that split second, before he turns back to them as they shuffle into the elevator that had just arrived. More goodbyes are exchanged and Yunho waves at them until the doors close. Changmin heaves a sigh of relief and rubs the back of his neck, shaking his head again.

"Glad that's over and done with," he mutters. And nudges Yunho gently. "You good?"

"It’s fine." Yunho steps into the apartment and lifted his arms to stretch, glad to be able to relax completely now that their guests are no longer around. He drops his hands with a grunt as he pads towards the kitchen. "I like your sisters." He pauses for a half-second and huffs out a laugh. "And your mother too, I suppose. Guess second time's the charm."

"Don't let your guard down," comes Changmin's voice from somewhere behind him. Yunho starts collecting their plates, stacking them together to clear out the table. Changmin carries the leftovers to the counter and starts taking out glass containers. "Trust me when I tell you that she'll still keep a close eye on whatever we do. So we can't fuck this up."

Yunho snorts. "You say the sweetest things." He rolls up his sleeves, turning on the tap as Changmin slides the last of the plates into the sink. Something from their conversation during dinner had been niggling at him and he snags Changmin's arm before the other man could move away. Changmin raises his eyebrows and Yunho resists the urge to flick water into his face. "You said the wedding planner's coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Changmin shrugs, apparently thinks it's no big deal that he'd sprung that on Yunho. "She's one of Siwon's church friends and he managed to squeeze us in. Would've been difficult to hire her otherwise and I don't think mother would've let us off easy with a third-rate planner."

Yunho frowns, doesn't think it matters that much because it wouldn't be a real wedding anyway. But it's Changmin's money they're spending and Yunho isn't about to come between the one-upmanship between Changmin and his mother. That just sounds like an invitation to disaster.

"So you're running off to Busan and leaving me to deal with her?" he asks, hooking his fingers on his hip and turning to stare pointedly at Changmin. "That's your grand plan?"

Changmin looks caught-out, if only for a second. "I'll be here tomorrow." And then scratches the back of his neck, looking away with something a lot like guilt rippling through his expression. "Then we can just leave it to her. She's a professional; she'll make sure everything's perfect."

It shouldn't irk Yunho so much to find that they're dumping the wedding wholesale on their newly-acquired planner, but it does. Somehow the prospect of not having any input in a ceremony that would be attended by his family, his friends leaves a bitter taste at the back of his throat. He's always been a do-er, likes getting involved in the process and while this wedding might not be something he's looking forward, he's going to be part of it. A very large part of it.

Yunho doesn't know how to half-ass anything and he isn't about to start now.

"Do you even care?" At Changmin's questioning look, Yunho adds, "About this marriage?"

Changmin frowns at him, as if Yunho had just asked him a dumb question. "Of course I do. That's the entire point of what we're doing now. Did you miss the fact that we'd just met my entire family and convinced them we're stupidly in love?"

Yunho decides to ignore the last part of Changmin's spiel, although it does make his cheeks warm to remember all the teasing they had to endure. He crosses his arms and fixes a stern look on Changmin. "Then you have to put more effort into it. We'll meet with her together, but before you go off, you should list down everything you like and dislike so that I know what to discuss with her later." Yunho clears his throat, finally looking away when Changmin doesn't say anything in return. "I mean, wouldn't she think it weird if we leave everything to her? She might mention it to your mother, y'know."

Changmin still doesn't say anything and Yunho exhales loudly, goes back to the dishes in the sink because they're good enough distraction from the embarrassment that's starting to crawl into the pit of his stomach. He's reaching for the tap when he's stopped by Changmin's hand on his forearm. When he'd moved so close, Yunho has no idea. But Changmin is now right next to him, almost hip to hip. He's also staring at Yunho with amusement in his dark eyes, with something else lurking underneath when he moves even closer.

I'll keep that in mind," Changmin says, mouth curling into a smile. "Do you want to know what I'd like to do now, though?"

"I hope it's the dishes," Yunho deadpans, can pretty much tell what Changmin's aiming for by now. He doesn't even get to the dish soap when Changmin's arms circle around his waist and Changmin's chin is now trenched into his shoulder. Yunho shudders when stray strands of hair tickle his neck, Changmin's warm breathing raising goosebumps all over his skin. His voice is definitely not shaky when he demands, "What do you think you're doing?"

Changmin hums and the arms around Yunho's waist tighten. "Helping you with the dishes."

"How is this helping?" Yunho tries to turn around, but even shifting's difficult when Changmin makes it a point to keep him in place. He settles on elbowing Changmin, although that does nothing to pry him off. Their too-close proximity is not good at all. "Yah, Shim Changmin. Let me go."

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow," Changmin murmurs, right into Yunho's neck. He's so close that Yunho can feel each syllable brushing against his skin, like a gentle caress. Like Yunho needs a reminder of how soft his lips are. He should've been better at resisting Changmin the longer they spend time together, but he's alarmed to realise that it's doing the complete opposite. And in the middle of his internal crisis, Changmin's nuzzling into the patch of skin right behind his ear. Yunho can't help the shudder that goes through his entire body. "Let's just go to bed now."

Yunho exhales slowly, allowing his body to go lax instead of stiffening up even further. He does crane his neck away from Changmin's mouth though, needs to collect himself before he says, "You know, we don't have to pretend to be married anymore now that your family isn't here."

"Hm? Who's pretending? We have it down in black-and-white. It's all legal and shit."

Yunho snorts. The arms around his waist loosen, but doesn't let go entirely. "You know what I meant."

"Don't be a spoilsport, _darling_."

Changmin nudges his nose against Yunho's neck and there's the shape of a grin pressed up to it when Yunho swats at him. Yunho doesn't even get to protest any further when he's literally dragged away from the kitchen and towards Changmin's bedroom. Although to be fair, he isn't protesting that hard when the sound of Changmin's laughter fills in the space between them.

It might be a decision that would come to bite him in the ass in the future, but maybe—

Changmin raises his eyebrows at Yunho, grinning that wide, gummy grin Yunho's getting alarmingly fond of. "What's with the look?

Yunho makes a face. "What look?"

The eyebrows hike higher, before Changmin shakes his head. "Doesn't matter." There are suddenly fingers creeping underneath Yunho's shirt and he lets out a surprised shriek. "Get this off!"

"W-Wait! Stop tickling me—"

Changmin, predictably, doesn't listen.

—maybe it's okay to play along for now.

.

Yunho drifts awake to the sound of Changmin's alarm screaming at them, spends the next few seconds wondering why the other man couldn't have picked a less aggressive sound to wake up to. There's an arm flung over his stomach, a leg across his own and Changmin's face squished into the side of his pillow. His snores are half-muffled and Yunho turns his own face towards Changmin. The alarm's still going on but Changmin doesn't look like he's about to turn it off anytime soon.

Yunho bites back a giggle as he wriggles his hands free from the blanket thrown over them, his targets already in plain sight because Changmin had apparently decided to make it a habit to sleep shirtless. He takes a peek at Changmin's face before slowly closing his thumbs and forefingers around Changmin's nipples. Both of them.

And pinches. _Hard_.

Changmin's eyes snap open in an instant and his entire body tries to jerk away from Yunho's fingers, which he supposes make things worse because Yunho had made sure to pinch with his nails. And he's only letting go when Changmin swats violently at him, almost falling off the bed from the surprise attack.

Yunho's too busy laughing to fully appreciate the look thrown his way, equal parts bewildered and indignant.

"Ow, fuck!" Changmin has both hands crossed over on his chest, each palm covering a nipple. He looks like a scandalised elderly lady (a very rumpled, bleary-eyed one) and Yunho lets out another burst of hysterical giggle that had swelled at the back of his throat. "What was that for?!"

"Your wake up call," Yunho wheezes, in between giggles. He has to shove the back of a hand to his mouth just to stifle them long enough to add, "Since your alarm's not working."

Changmin curses, turning over quickly to silence his phone. The absence of weird UFO sound only serves to amplify Yunho's giggling, which Changmin seems to consider an affront to his nipples' pride or something from the way his face is all scrunched up. "Do you think this is funny."

"Yeah, I do." Yunho grins with all teeth, trying (and close to failing) to not lapse into giggling again. "It's a bit funny."

Changmin's eyes do that weird squinty thing he sometimes does and Yunho reads his intention half a second too late, when he practically launches himself towards Yunho. Like he's spring-loaded. Yunho manages to smack him once with one of the pillows, before Changmin barrels bodily into him and there's a couple of rolls involved before he finds himself pinned to the now-very messy bed: Changmin's fingers tight around his wrists, weight pressing his hips down and Changmin's face hovering just over him. Triumphantly.

"Not so funny anymore, is it," Changmin taunts, grin widening as he settles more comfortably on top of Yunho like he intends to stay there for the entire morning. Yunho sticks his tongue out and Changmin's grin skews into a smirk. "Keep that thing inside your mouth if you don't want me to bite it off."

Yunho flexes his wrists experimentally, where he's being held down, but doesn't try too hard to get Changmin off. As long as the other man doesn't attempt to start anything — he has to get in early at work for a meeting and he doesn't want to see the awkward, knowing look on Dindin's face if he rolls in late. It's bad enough that Dongho's texting him a couple times a day with increasingly odd pictures (called memes??) about the perils of getting married and Boa's constant reminders that they've yet to actually meet Yunho's 'husband'.

Speaking of.

Yunho snorts at the threat and looks up at Changmin with raised eyebrows, unimpressed. And because he can, he sticks his tongue out again.

Changmin's eyes narrow. The grip on Yunho's wrists tightens.

Yunho, sensing actual danger, slowly withdraws his tongue.

Changmin's smirk widens and Yunho barely had the chance to let out a shriek when Changmin dives forward, rubbing his stubble-rough chin and jaw all over Yunho's cheek and neck. Yunho nearly shoved him off the bed, but Changmin stubbornly holds onto him and they're both breathless with laughter by the time Changmin deigns it enough torture. He rolls off of Yunho and flops down next to him, one of his legs still partially over Yunho's thigh.

Gasping for air, Yunho kicks out at him but doesn't get very far when Changmin leans in to press a kiss to his mouth. The other man's flushed with glee and grinning wide enough that Yunho's pretty sure it shouldn't be physically possible.

Changmin bumps Yunho's nose with his own and there's such warmth in his eyes that Yunho can't help but smile back at him. "You're a menace," Changmin says, like he hadn't just spent an entire five minutes giving Yunho stubble burns. He hooks a foot around Yunho's calf. "You owe my nipples an apology for the rude awakening."

"You deserved it." Yunho huffs out a laugh, hitting Changmin's arm lightly. "Get off me."

The foot on Yunho's calf starts sliding up and down, making Yunho shudder. Changmin pouts. "Not until you promised reparations."

"No way—" Yunho shoves an arm against Changmin's chest when the other man looks determined to maul Yunho again in retaliation. "Okay! Fine, fine!"

The gleam in Changmin's eyes is diabolical when he licks his lips and says, "How about a striptease then?"

Yunho scrunches his nose. "What."

"_Striptease_," Changmin repeats, like Yunho hadn't heard him the first time. His eyebrows wiggle. The intent in his voice makes Yunho's urge to kick him again rise exponentially. It rises even more when Changmin's hand slides down Yunho's back to his ass and then he _squeezes_. "And make it sexy."

Yunho swats off the hand and pushes Changmin's leering face to a safer distance from his own. There's heat threatening to settle in his cheeks, even though that's not a request he hadn't heard before. And it's not as if Yunho hadn't done it for his exes. Well, ones that he liked, at the very least.

It's just that—

Yunho narrows his eyes at the smug, expectant look plastered all over Changmin's face and makes up his mind. "Just this once, alright?"

"Cross my heart," Changmin says, solemnly, but with a quirk to his mouth that tells Yunho otherwise. He nudges Yunho none too gently, doesn't even try to hide his excitement. "C'mon, I'm not getting any younger over here.

Stifling a snort, Yunho shimmies out of the bed, stopping at the edge to stretch leisurely. His t-shirt rides up and he feels Changmin's eyes on the bared skin, hot like lashings of summer air. It invites a shiver to crawl along the length of his spine and Yunho has to measure out an exhale to focus on the task at hand. He glances back to see that Changmin had scooted up to sit against the headboard, staring at him intently. He blows Yunho a kiss when their eyes meet.

"Shouldn't there be music?" Yunho points out, looking away towards the large wardrobe at the opposite wall. "Pick one for me."

It's enough to distract Changmin for a while and when he comes back with a hand behind his back, Changmin's still scrolling through his phone. Which is just as well. Yunho's climbing onto the bed again when unfamiliar music blares out of the phone, slow and sultry. The singer's voice is smoke-tinted, crooning something in English he doesn't catch. Changmin places the phone onto the bedside table as he watches Yunho move closer, shuffling on his knees and messing up the bed even further.

Changmin's mouth parts open when Yunho swings a leg over him, straddling him in one smooth move. His hands come down automatically to curve over Yunho's hips as Yunho sways to the music. Making sure to brush his ass against Changmin's lap as he dips lower. His fingers curl into the hem of his t-shirt, inching it up further teasingly slow. The beat gets heavier and Yunho leans down close enough that his nose nearly touches Changmin's, whose upturned face had lost its playful look from earlier. Changmin angles for a kiss but Yunho shimmies back in time, spine rippling as he drags off the shirt and tosses it to the side.

He bites back a grin when Changmin's eyes trail to his chest and go half-lidded.

Yunho feels the hands on his hips moving upwards, searing a heated path across his skin, and he's quick to grab both of Changmin's wrists. Shakes his head coyly as he brings them to the headboard again, making sure that Changmin knows he's supposed to keep them there if he wants the show to go on. It's more of a lap dance than a striptease at this point, but Yunho doesn't think Changmin minds. Or notices, to be honest. Since he's still too busy staring at Yunho's chest to realise that Yunho has one of his ties in his hand. He only looks at Yunho's face in confusion at the first slide of expensive silk around one wrist, and then the other.

"What—"

"Isn't this _fun_?" Yunho drawls out the last word as he ties a knot to secure Changmin's hands, pitching his voice lower. He nips at the shell of Changmin's ear before swaying back, still moving to the music. Yunho drags the palm of a hand over his chest, watches Changmin follow the movement, and slowly, very slowly, crawls his fingers towards the waistband of his shorts. His thumb dips under the elastic and Yunho murmurs, "Changmin-ah—?"

Changmin doesn't even bother looking at Yunho's face when he croaks out, raspy like his throat has dried up, "Hm?"

Yunho's thumb moves against the resistance of the band for a half-inch, baring more skin, and he sees a sweep of tongue as Changmin licks his lips. Yunho's also acutely aware of the bulge pressing up against his ass, so it's with a wide, shit-eating grin that he snaps the waistband back in place and uses that same hand to pat Changmin's stubbly cheek.

"I'm gonna be late for work." He gets off Changmin's lap and the bed, immensely enjoying the bewildered look he gets from the other man. He nods at Changmin's bound wrists cheerfully. "Good luck getting out of that."

Yunho laughs his way out of Changmin's room, closing the door to the sound of loud swearing and "_Yah, Jung Yunho! Get back here—!_"

It's a good start to a morning, Yunho decides.

.

**tbc**

.


	22. the one where there's coitus interruptus (but without the coitus part tbh)

.

Changmin looks up at the leer on Kyuhyun's face and groans out a very emphatic, "Fuck off."

Kyuhyun, because he's a shit best friend who's about to be disowned, just grins even harder and crosses his arms against his chest. "Kinky fun times, huh?"

Changmin reiterates his previous sentiment with even more feelings and jerks his hands from where they're still tied to the goddamn headboard. It's fortunate that his phone was still on the bedside table and after yelling at Siri to call Kyuhyun, Changmin hadn't made any other attempt to get himself free. Mostly because he's still pissed. And (slightly) turned on. Good thing his dick had calmed down by the time Kyuhyun arrived or he'd be fielding even worse bullshit right now.

"Take a picture, asshole. It'd last longer."

Which is apparently the wrong thing to say because Kyuhyun's grin grows by about fifteen inches as he whips out his phone.

Changmin's gonna fucking _murder_ him if this ends up in their group chat.

"Say cheese, Chwang!" and Kyuhyun moves close enough to take the picture that Changmin's foot connects with his thigh when he kicks out. Kyuhyun's phone nearly flies out of his hand and Changmin considers it karma. "That fucking hurts!"

"I’m gonna hurt you a lot more if you don't get me out of this," Changmin grits out.

Kyuhyun grumbles something about threats being terrible motivation, but he starts picking at the tight knot anyway. Changmin shifts uncomfortably, aware that his arms are starting to cramp. "I'm assuming your married life isn't going as well as you'd hoped? Since your husband tied you up and left you at my mercy?"

That's definitely not the kind of conclusion Changmin wants Kyuhyun parading around. "What the fuck are you talking about. My marriage's fine." He pauses. "We have sex. Plenty of it."

Kyuhyun's face scrunches into an expression that closely resembles disgust. "_Dude_. That's not the equivalent of a healthy, happy marriage."

"How the hell would you know?" Changmin scoffs. The knot finally loosens enough for him to slip his right wrist through and he wrenches it free pronto, doing the same for the other hand. There are red marks from where the tie had dug into his skin and Changmin rubs at them irritably. "Last time I checked, you're not married."

Kyuhyun has the audacity to roll his eyes. "I have plenty of reference points. My parents, for example."

"They decided to keep you, so I don't think I should look at them for inspiration." Changmin dodges the swipe of Kyuhyun's hand and swings his legs over to the side of the bed. Picks up his phone to see several missed calls from his secretary and a few more texts. Fucking _great_. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at Kyuhyun. "I owe you lunch, but that's it."

Kyuhyun, in a moment of diabolical intent, smirks. "Throw in your 2005 Château Pétrus or the photo goes to the tabloids."

Changmin narrowly avoids chucking the pillow at Kyuhyun’s face. "I fucking hate you."

Kyuhyun shrugs and strolls out of the bedroom, leaving Changmin to curse at the empty space he'd vacated. Changmin emerges after a shower and a change of clothes, to see the other man perched on his couch, watching him thoughtfully.

Changmin doesn't like that look at all.

"So." Kyuhyun crosses his arms. "Have you made him fall in love with you yet?"

He fastens the cuff links to avoid looking at Kyuhyun. That damned bet is going to be the bane of his life, he’s sure of it. "I'm working on it."

"Still? Losing your touch, aren't you?" Changmin flips him off when he starts laughing. Kyuhyun tilts his head, considering Changmin with a glint in his eyes. "But y'know. You should be careful."

"Careful?" A nod. Changmin scowls. "What the hell for?"

Smugness drips from the very lining of Kyuhyun's words when he says, "You might be the one who'd end up falling first."

Changmin raises his eyebrows, equal parts annoyed and bemused. He's also three seconds away from kicking Kyuhyun out. "Now why did you have to go and say that kinda shit?"

"Call it a premonition," Kyuhyun says, undeterred by Changmin's obvious ire. "And when are you planning to introduce your husband to us?"

"Preferably never." Changmin grabs his keys, pointedly staring at Kyuhyun and then at the door. He has no intention whatsoever to throw Yunho into that particular shark-infested water. When Kyuhyun doesn't budge, Changmin sighs. "Can't it be during the wedding?"

Kyuhyun's entire face scrunches. "Whose wedding?"

"Mine."

The face scrunches even further. "_Excuse me_, why the fuck is this the first time I'm hearing about _your fucking wedding_?"

Oh. Yeah. He hadn't told any of his friends yet, except for Siwon. And that's only because the lawyer knows the wedding planner Changmin wants to hire. He exhales slowly, stifling the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose because he doesn't have time to deal with Kyuhyun's bitch fit right now. "It's my mother's condition, alright? You know how she is. Trust me, a wedding's the last thing I wanna deal with."

Kyuhyun still looks marginally affronted, but the mention of the Shim matriarch unbends him a little. He strides over to where Changmin's standing and thumps his shoulder none too gently, the fucker. "I'm calling Minho and we're organising your bachelor party."

Changmin sighs. He has an inkling that this is going to be a disaster, one way or another. Someone’s going to get arrested at the end of the night and it better not be him.

"Fine." It's not as if his friends would even consider letting him off the hook easily. The good thing is that he can get shitfaced early on so he wouldn't need to remember anything that might happen. "S'long as there's booze, I'm in."

Kyuhyun lets out an inelegant snort. "It's your party, dumbass. Your attendance's compulsory."

Changmin bumps him off the doorway so he can lock up and finally leave for work before his secretary gets a coronary or something. "Just make sure nothing's illegal. I don't want to end up in jail before my wedding."

"I'm not promising anything," comes the retort, which is par for the course when it comes to Kyuhyun's brand of Machiavellian manoeuvres.

Changmin doesn't run over Kyuhyun on the way to office, but not for the lack of trying.

He arrives in time for his first meeting for the day (the look of relief on his secretary's long suffering face makes Changmin feel almost sorry; he files a mental note to buy her something nice for her birthday) and it’s hours later when he finally has the time to breathe. He's so busy preparing for his Busan trip that he’d skipped lunch and his stomach grumbles in warning. The coffee perched on the edge of his table is already stone cold and his neck gives out an alarming crack when he stretches, yet another sign that he’s in need of an actual break. Or a long holiday.

_Make it a honeymoon_, a voice inside his head chimes in, out of nowhere. _Some sun and sand and leisurely fucking in a hotel room where nobody’s going to disturb you_.

Which sounds like heaven, to be honest.

Distracted by the thought of Yunho’s ass in skimpy swimwear, Changmin’s late to notice the amount of notifications blinking up at him from the screen of his phone. They are texts from Yunho, the last thing he's expecting.

← are u at work

← dont tell me ur still tied to the bed

← Changmin

← Changmin???

Changmin's debating on how to answer the slew of texts when his phone chimes with another one. He bursts out in laughter when he sees,

← I'M COMNG BACK RIGHT NOW

He casts an eye over all the work he'd done and decides that the rest can wait after he returns from his trip. All the important documents for the more pressing projects have been dealt with and he knows he can depend on the leaders he'd installed when he comes back to the company when his father had been bedridden, thankful that he'd had the foresight to promote those he deems to be competent enough to make the transition easier. He grabs his coat and suitcase, leaves his secretary with instructions to forward anything that's important to his email but forbids her to call him unless there's an emergency.

Since, you know, he has a fake husband to surprise.

Yunho's studio is further away than his apartment compared to Changmin's office, so he takes the time to drop by his favourite bakery for some freshly-baked loaves and a few choice pastries, stopping at the grocer around the corner as well. The apartment's empty when he keycards his way inside and he gets to work immediately, putting away things he doesn't need into the fridge and leaving the rest on the counter.

Changmin rolls up his sleeves, keeping one eye on the clock and the other on the front door. He's finishing the garnish on the plates when he hears the beep of the door unlocking, followed by Yunho's loud huffing and the subsequent wheezing yell of "Changmin?!"

He sounds like he'd run all the way home and Changmin has to stifle a laugh at the startled look he gets when Yunho notices him in the kitchen.

"Welcome home," he says, straightening. "You know, that wasn't very nice, what you did this morning."

The words seem to go over Yunho's head, who is still looking at Changmin in mute surprise. And breathing heavily. There's a thin sheen of sweat that makes Yunho's skin glow and the whole running thing is starting to look a lot like something that had actually happened.

Which is ridiculous. Because Yunho wouldn't.

Because that would be dumb.

Changmin wipes his hands on the front of the apron, before taking it off and draping it over the counter. He walks up to Yunho and stops a safe distance away, hooks one hand on his hip as he raises an eyebrow expectantly. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Yunho's expression flickers into annoyance in 0.5 sec and he crosses his arms against his chest, squaring up to Changmin. "Why didn't your answer your texts?? You had me worried for nothing!"

"I was at work," Changmin points out, both eyebrows now hiked well over. "Which I was already late for, thanks to you. And by the time I saw them, it's too late."

Yunho has the grace to look sheepish at that, although it doesn't last long. He scrunches his face, muttering loud enough for Changmin to hear, "Next time I'm not gonna care—"

"_Next time_?" Changmin steps closer to peer at Yunho's face. "You're already planning to tie me to bed again, Jung Yunho-sshi?"

"Only because you deserve it," Yunho counters quickly, sticking out his tongue to punctuate. He scoffs and starts to turn away from Changmin, cheeks reddening. "Whatever. I'm heading back to work."

Changmin snags Yunho's wrist before he can escape and pulls him back, glad to find little resistance for once. "No, c'mon. I made us some French toasts." at Yunho's sceptical look, he adds, "With some strawberries and fresh cream."

He knows he'd won when Yunho's face lights up 'strawberries'. Yunho still makes a show of being disgruntled, but he follows Changmin back into the kitchen with all the enthusiasm of a puppy. The toasts aren't as pretty as Changmin would've liked, since he was hard-pressed for time, but Yunho's awed 'ooooh' when he sees the plates convinces Changmin it doesn't matter.

Seems like his husband is more interested in the strawberries anyway.

Yunho picks one up and sinks his teeth into it with a muffled moan, one that crawls straight down Changmin's spine. He watches the other man happily (and messily) devour the entire strawberry, before going in for another in record time. There's juice slicking Yunho's lips, a few specks at the corner of his mouth that Changmin can't look away from.

He's leaning out of his chair before he can stop himself and by the time he realises what he's doing, Yunho does so as well. Only that Yunho doesn't pull away — his only concession is the slight widening of his eyes as the distance between them diminishes and Changmin's body somehow interprets that as a good thing, a green light signal basically blinking '_YES GO AHEAD_' in large, neon words inside his head.

Yunho still hasn't moved. His eyes have gone even wider and his lips are now softly parted.

If you were to ask Changmin, he'd say that Yunho is entirely at fault. For looking like _that_.

There's a sharp intake of breath when Changmin presses his mouth to the corner of Yunho's, tongue sneaking out to lick at the trail of sweet stickiness of the juice on Yunho's skin. Changmin has to grip the edge of the table as leverage, given the awkward angle, but it hardly seems to matter when he feels Yunho turning his face to Changmin, eyes fluttering close as the slip-slide of their mouths shifts into an actual kiss. Changmin's three seconds away from rounding the table and picking Yunho up so they can continue this in the bedroom when the moment's fractured by the sound of his ringtone.

Loud and demanding and so incredibly badly-timed.

What the fuck is his luck, really.

Changmin breaks the kiss and hangs his head for a second, before pulling away from Yunho to head for the kitchen counter, where he'd left the offending device. He doesn't even look back, not only because he doesn't think he wants to see the expression on Yunho's face, but he doubts he'd be able to stop himself the second time around.

There's an unknown row of number looking back at him from across the screen and he thumbs at the 'accept call' irritably, snapping out a sharp "Who's this?" in lieu of a greeting.

The voice on the other side is unmistakably feminine, one that carries a hint of amusement at his hostility. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Changmin's tempted to just say '_yeah, I was about to go on third base with my husband before I was so rudely interrupted so fuck you very much_', but it's fortunate (for her, really) that he still has some modicum of self-control left. "Yes. And if you have nothing important to say, I'm hanging up." He exhales impatiently, itching to get back to Yunho. “I don't know how you got this number, but you should lose it."

Instead of heeding the threat, the woman lets loose a low chuckle that reverberates through the phone's speaker. "Shim Changmin-sshi, is that any way to be speaking to your wedding planner? Or should I take that as the termination of my service? I don't think Siwon would be happy to hear that."

Changmin closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_Fuck_.

.

**tbc**

.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter !!](https://twitter.com/ahjusshis)


End file.
